You're so Beautiful Boy
by chan-ame
Summary: Deidara, seorang pemuda berparas cantik melebihi para gadis yang menyebabkannya dipuja laki-laki dan dibenci wanita. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan surat cinta di lokernya. Memang sudah biasa ia mendapatkan surat cinta dari para laki-laki, tapi kali ini pengirimnya adalah seorang WANITA. Apakah ini awal dari perjalanan cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya? (DeiSaku/romance/humor/AU)
1. Chapter 1 : Surat Cinta Berwarna Pink

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis__-__gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki__-__laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk__-__tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki__-__laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki__-__laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

Ini fic pertama Ame yang

Ame publish mungkin ceritanya kurang menarik, gak greget, dll..

Tapi, yaaa... Happy reading deh readers ^^ semoga sukaaaaaa ...

**Chapter 1 : surat cinta berwarna pink**

Siang itu, seorang murid SMA Konohagakuen yang bertubuh tinggi dan ramping berjalan dengan gontai memasuki kediamannya yang sepi. Sebuah rumah besar, dengan fasilitas lengkap dan nyaman dihuni. Rumah itu memiliki banyak kamar sehingga disewakan sebagai tempat kost.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya setelah menaiki tangga. Kamarnya memang terletak di lantai dua.

Ia melempar tas dan jaket yang ia kenakan ke sembarang tempat. Lalu disusul dengan sepasang kaus kaki hitamnya yang... 'eeww' bau. Sepertinya sudah 3 kali ia kenakkan tanpa dicuci.

Ia langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang berada di kamar itu. Tangannya dilipat menjadi bantal olehnya. Padahal kepalanya sudah ada bantalnya.

Rambut kuningnya yang indah dan panjang itu pun tetap ia biarkan terikat. Ia lebih suka seperti itu.

Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lemas dan penuh beban.

Ya, dia cantik.. Sangat cantik.. Rahang tirusnya yang sempurna, kulit putihnya yang seputih susu. Matanya berwarna biru cemerlang, bulu matanya yang lentik, alis mata yang terbentuk rapi, hidung kecil yang mancung, dan bibir merah tipis yang sensual menambah daya tarik pria ini.

Apa? Pria? Dia pria? Ya, dia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki face yang bisa dibilang 'cantik' bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang sesungguhnya.

Pria cantik yang satu itu sangat tergila-gila pada seni kerajinan tanah liat. Ia suka membuat apapun dari lempung itu. Karya terbesarnya adalah patung besar dengan tinggi 2 meter yang menyerupai dirinya dan sekarang patung tersebut ditaruh di gallery seni Konohagakuen.

Dan hal yang sangat disukai pria cantik itu adalah kembang api. Menurutnya kembang api sangat berseni dan ia selalu berkata 'seni itu adalah ledakan' kepada siapapun yang memperdebatkan tentang seni dengannya.

Saking kagumnya ia dengan ledakan kembang api dan kecintaannya dengan tanah liat, ia bercita-cita ingin membuat kembang api berbahan dasar lempung. Namun sepertinya itu impian kosong belaka.

Dialah Deidara. Siswa kelas 2 SMA Konohagakuen yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Namun, bukan para gadis yang mengidolakannya, melainkan para pemuda di sekolahnya yang sebagian besar adalah seorang 'gay'.

Memang tak banyak murid perempuan disana. Di setiap kelas mungkin hanya ada paling banyak 5 murid perempuan.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat para murid laki-laki disana pada berpindah 'haluan'.

Hal itu membuat Deidara merasa sangat terganggu. Apalagi jika pria-pria itu sampai terus-terusan mengganggunya dengan kata-kata murahan yang membuatnya semakin muak, sampai-sampai Deidara ingin sekali pindah sekolah.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena, Konohagakuen adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang terdekat dari tempat tinggalnya. Dan ia tidak mau repot-repot sekolah jauh.

Sedangkan tempat kost yang ia tempati adalah milik keluarganya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Selain bebas biaya tinggal, ia juga dipercayakan oleh keluarganya untuk mengurus tempat kost tersebut.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menaiki tangga.

"Oh... Tidak..un!" gumam Deidara.

"Dei-senpai!" teriak seorang laki-laki bernama Tobi yang langsung memeluk tubuh Deidara yang terbaring di atas kasur.

Dia bukan 'gay' melainkan sedikit 'autis' mungkin.

Dia tinggal di tempat kost milik Deidara. Dan ia juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Deidara. Dia teman sekelas dan sebangku Deidara. Anaknya ceria, gampang menangis, dan lebay luar biasa (pasti!). Kesukaannya adalah lollypop rasa jeruk err sebenrnya dia suka semua rasa dan ia hobi mengoleksi topeng-topeng aneh berbentuk lollypop.

Awalnya Deidara mengira Tobi juga menyukainya. Tapi pikiran itu lenyap ketika Deidara tau bahwa Tobi menyukai seorang gadis bernama Hinata yang ada di sekolahnya. Namun Hinata sudah punya pacar.

Walaupun begitu, Tobi tetap gencar merebut Hinata dari Naruto kekasih Hinata. Tapi pada akhirnya, yang terjadi hanyalah pertengkaran mulut tanpa ujung antara Naruto dan Tobi beserta tangisan Tobi yang mengganggu telinga.

Tobi mempunyai hobi yang mengerikan. Tentu saja...

Memeluk siapapun yang ada di hadapananya.

"Hei, Tobi... Jangan memelukku terus un!" teriak Deidara sambil mendorong tubuh Tobi hingga terlepas darinya.

"Huaaaaaaaa...aaaa...aaa... Dei-senpai jahattt gak mau dipeluk sama Tobi..." Tobi menangis meraung-raung di depan Deidara. Pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat setiap ia melepas paksa pelukan Tobi.

"Diamlah un! Atau kau mau kuadukan pada Konan-san un!" ancam Deidara yang sanggup membuat Tobi terdiam.

Konan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kost ditempatnya. Dia kelas 3 di Konohagakuen.

Konan adalah wanita yang sangat... sangaaatt... suanguaaaaaaatttt judes dan galak. Ia sangat sensitif dan pemarah. Sehingga Tobi sangat takut padanya. Bukan hanya Tobi sih, anak kost yang lainnya juga tutup mulut jika dihadapan Konan. Hobi nya adalah membuat origami. Ia mahir membuat apapun dari kertas. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat kertas menganggur. Pasti kertas itu selalu berubah bentuk karenanya. Bahkan aksesoris rambutnya pun adalah bunga yang dibuat dari kertas origami.

Konan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Pein. Pein juga kost di tempat ini. Dia kelas 3 SMA Konohagakuen. Pria bertampang preman karena banyak sekali piercing di wajahnya memang selalu mengaku bahwa ia pacarnya Konan. Konan pun tak menyangkal namun tidak mengiyakan juga. Mungkin ia malu mengakui pria pecinta bo**p itu sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa Dei-senpai tidak menunggu Tobi?" Tobi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gaya yang sangat imut.

"Untuk apa aku menunggu seseorang yang sedang berkelahi dengan pacar perempuan yang dicintainya un?! Apalagi orang yang kau ajak berkelahi adalah adik kandungku!" Deidara nampak ketus.

"Seharusnya Dei-senpai membela Tobi. Tobi kan anak baik," Tobi masih bergaya imut. Ok, dia memang imut. Bukan 'bergaya' imut.

"Anak baik tidak berkelahi un!" Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya lagi lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Dei-senpai jangan tidur! Tobi membawa sesuatu untuk Dei-senpai," Tobi membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah plastik besar yang di dalamnya terdapat ratusan surat. Entah surat apa itu. Sepertinya surat cinta.

"TARAAAAAAAAA... Surat cinta dari para fans Dei-senpai.. Hohoho. Tobi mengambilnya dari loker Dei-senpai. Karena terlalu penuh sehingga lokernya tidak nyaman dipakai, makanya Tobi bawa pulang saja surat surat ini agar Dei-senpai bisa memakai loker Dei-senpai lagi dengan nyaman." Tobi tersenyum lebar namun Deidara tetap memejamkan mata.

Deidara hanya mengintip sedikit apa yang dilakukan Tobi. Lalu ia langsung melotot ketika Tobi menuangkan ratusan surat cinta itu dari plastiknya di ranjang Deidara hingga berantakan.

"TOBI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" Deidara mencekik leher Tobi lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tobi.

Tobi hanya berteriak ketakutan karena ia merasa seperti ada monster yang ingin melahapnya.

"Hen..hentikan Dei-senpai, ma..afkan Tobi uhuk.. Nanti Tobi bereskan uhuk.. Janji" akhirnya Deidara melepas cekikannya pada Tobi. Tobi terbatuk-batuk karena dicekik.

"Awas kau kalau sampai menipuku un!" Deidara kembali berbaring.

"Iya Dei-senpai tenang saja.. Tobi hanya ingin membaca surat-surat ini.. Hihihihi." Tobi mulai memilih milih, surat mana yang ingin dia baca. Setelah menemukannya Tobi mulai membacakan surat cinta tersebut.

"Dei-senpai dengarkan ya.. Tobi anak baik akan mulai membaca, ehm... ehm.. Dari,, Makoto.. Dear Dei-chan no Kirei... hihihi."

Baru membaca kalimat pertama, Tobi sudah geli sendiri. Dan Deidara yang diam-diam mendengarkan sambil memejamkan mata merasa muak dengan tampang yang sangat kesal.

"Setiap hari kupandangi wajahmu... Tak henti henti aku memuja kecantikanmu. Rambut pirangmu yang indah seindah mentari pagi.. Membuat mata ini tak sanggup berkedip. Oh, Dei-chan ku yang manis. Dengan segala keindahan yang kau miliki, aku mencintaimu." Tobi membacanya dengan gaya seperti sedang membaca puisi. Setelah selesai, ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahahahahahaha... Surat ini sungguh indah. Tobi anak baik sampai menangis.. Hahahahaha." Tobi memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa kencang dan menitikkan air mata.

'Bagus apanya?! NORAK! Hidup dari tahun berapa sih orang itu?!' Deidara terus menggerutu dalam hati.

Tobi kembali mengambil surat yang lain. Dan mulai membacanya lagi.

"Dari, Nagano..

Dear Deidaraku yang istimewa," Tobi langsung menirukan gaya bicara Cherrybelle.

"..aku melihat kekosongan di hatimu setiap aku menatap mata indahmu sayang.." Tobi sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'sayang' untuk menggoda Deidara.

"Hoeek.." Deidara mulai mengeluarkan suara.

Kembali Tobi melanjutkan setelah tertawa kecil.

"Aku berharap bisa mengisi kekosongan di matamu itu cantik, apalagi setiap melihat bibir indahmu, aku selalu ingin… menjilatnya." Kembali Tobi memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kali ini Deidara benar-benar mual. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya kemudian ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Tobi beranjak ingin menghampiri Deidara namun Deidara melarangnya. Tobi anak baik menurut dan kembali melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

"Kuharap kau mengerti hasratku yang memanas setiap melihatmu cintaku. Kemarilah.. Jatuhlah dalam pelukanku yang hangat. Maka aku akan merasakan seluruh tubuh indahmu dengan segala cinta yang kumiliki." Kali ini tidak ada penekanan di kata apapun. Tapi tetap saja sukses membuat Deidara yang mendengar dari kamar mandi kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.. Keadaan telah kembali normal. Deidara sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya bersama Tobi.

Satu persatu Tobi membaca surat cinta dari para lelaki yang mengidolakan Deidara. Ada yang bahasanya jadul. Ada yang lebay. Ada yang hentai abis sampai Deidara mual. Dan ada juga beberapa yang lucu hingga membuat Tobi dan Deidara tertawa.

Selanjutnya Tobi mengambil amplop berwarna pink. Surat itu adalah satu-satunya surat yang memakai amplop berwarna pink dari sekian banyak warna amplop yang digunakan para lelaki itu.

"Dei-senpai, kau disukai oleh pinky boy... Hihihi," Tobi mengibas-ngibas amplop itu di udara.

"Berisik un! Baca saja cepat!" sepertinya Deidara sudah mulai menyukai season pembacaan surat cinta dari para pria yang menyukainya.

Tobi masih terkekeh. Lalu dengan perlahan dia membuka amplop pink tersebut. Lalu ia mencium aroma wangi dari kertas surat berwarna pink juga yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Hmmmm... Wangiii,, pasti pria ini sangat romantis ya Dei-senpai," Tobi antusias memberikan komentarnya namun Deidara tidak menjawabnya.

Kemudian Tobi memandangi surat itu dan membacanya. Namun, ekspresi wajah Tobi berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia terus membaca surat itu dalam hati tanpa mengucapkannya. Terlihat ada keringat mengalir di dahi Tobi. Deidara nampak bingung melihat kelakuan Tobi.

"Hey, Tobi.. Ada apa denganmu un?"

Tobi tidak menyahut... Tobi malah memandang Deidara dengan tatapan penuh kengerian.

"Ada apa sih dengan surat itu un?" Deidara yang mulai kesal merampas surat pink itu dari tangan Tobi.

"Hallo... Dei-kun, err.. Maaf sebelumnya.. Aku.. bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Aku menulis surat ini karena aku tidak berani bicara padamu. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah mengaggumimu. Mengaggumi semua hal yang kau lakukan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku merasa kalau aku... Err.. aku menyukaimu.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku menyayangimu. Kau pria idamanku. Aku sebagai seorang wanita, sangat memimpikan pangeran sepertimu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu.. I love you.." Deidara melempar suratnya ke tubuh Tobi. "Apa yang salah dari surat ini un?! Kurasa ini sama saja dengan surat surat yang lain un!" Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantal yang disusun tinggi.

"Dei-senpai! Perhatikan lagi surat itu!" Tobi menyodorkan kembali surat pink itu pada Deidara. Dengan malas Deidara mengambilnya lagi.

"Merepotkan! Tidak ada yang istimewa di sini selain wangi harum yang dihasilkan kertas ini un!" Deidara terus mengomel sambil membaca surat.

"Kau ini, bisakah kau bersikap dewas..." omelan Deidara terhenti ketika dia menemukan keanehan dari surat tersebut. Deidara sampai mendekatkan kertas itu ke wajahnya.

"Dei-senpai sudah tau maksud Tobi?" mata Tobi menatap polos pada Deidara.

"I.. ini... dari WANITA ?"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : Siapa gadis itu?

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

yosh ! Di chapter kedua ini, author mau ngenalin tokoh tokoh lain yang berperan penting dalam kehidupan cinta Deidara kedepannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akatsuki... Langsung aja ya readers... Enjoyed !

**Chapter 2 : ****S****iapa gadis itu?**

Deidara memperhatikan nama 'Dei-kun' pada awal surat. Tidak mungkin seorang pria memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kun'. Para pria pasti memanggilnya 'chan'. Lalu ia memperhatikan kalimat 'aku sebagai seorang wanita' yang ada di akhir surat dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Horeeee... Selamat ya Dei-senpai. Akhirnya kau disukai oleh wanita," Tobi bertepuk tangan lalu memeluk erat tubuh ramping Deidara hingga Deidara merasa sesak.

"Lepaskan aku...! Un!" Deidara melepaskan pelukan Tobi tapi Tobi dengan sekuat tenaga tetap memeluknya.

Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar Deidara dan Tobi melepas pelukannya dari Deidara karena ingin memeluk orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Deidara.

"Ita-senpai !" teriak Tobi.

Itachi, pria tampan berambut hitam panjang yang selalu diikat satu itu adalah penghuni tempat kost Deidara yang lainnya. Ia siswa kelas 3 di Konohagakuen. Sikap Itachi sangat tenang seperti permukaan air yang datar. Tatapan matanya dingin sedingin es.

Walaupun begitu, sikapnya begitu hangat seperti sinar matahari yang menyinari dunia (halah). Berbeda dengan Deidara yang gampang marah dan tidak sabaran.

Namun dibalik itu semua Itachi sebenarnya adalah pria paling narsis sedunia yang selalu merasa tampan dan suka berkaca di manapun ia berada. Album foto di jejaring sosialnya pun sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Dan isinya, semua adalah foto dirinya dengan berbagai pose menggoda bagi para wanita.

Itachi tidak melepas pelukan dari Tobi tapi tidak juga membalas pelukannya. Ia tetap diam saat digelayuti oleh Tobi hingga akhirnya Tobi melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa Itachi un?!" Deidara paling tidak menyukai Itachi dibandingkan penghuni kost yang lain. Entah apa alasannya. Tak ada yang tau. (author aja yang ngebuat fic gak tau).

"Makan siang sudah siap," jawab Itachi singkat, padat, dan jelas. To the point, tanpa basa basi (ayee!).

"Nanti! Aku akan makan jika aku lapar un!" Deidara memalingkan wajah cantiknya sambil cemberut. Ia tetap cantik saat cemberut.

"Emm... Maaf Ita-senpai, Dei-senpai sedang bahagia. Kau tau tidak? Ada WA-NI-TA yang menyukainya!" mata Tobi berbinar binar saat menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh ya?" wajah Itachi tetap datar menanggapinya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! DEIDA-CHAN KITA DISUKAI OLEH WANITA! KEMARILAH...!" Itachi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga seluruh penghuni kamar kost menghampiri kamar Deidara.

Salah satu sifat tak terduga yang tersembunyi dari dalam diri pria tampan dan kalem itu adalah 'bermulut ember' apapun info yang ia ketahui jika menurutnya menarik pasti langsung disebarluaskan. Itachi seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

Tentu saja Deidara terkejut setengah mati mendengar teriakan Itachi. Sedangkan Tobi hanya menari-nari dan bernyanyi kecil seperti orang yang tidak punya otak.

Drapp... Drapp... Drapp...

Suara langkah kaki yang lebih riuh mulai terdengar. Deidara hanya menghela napas panjang sambil memandang penuh kekesalan pada Itachi yang sudah kembali tak berekspresi.

"Apa itu benar?" seorang laki laki tampan berambut merah bertampang baby face yang pertama memasuki ruangan. Dia kelas 2 di Konohagakuen, meskipun tampangnya seperti balita berusia 4 tahun. Sasori namanya.

Cowok yang satu ini juga memiliki ketertarikan di bidang seni kerajinan boneka kayu. Dan ia pun sangat suka bermain boneka seperti anak-anak. Bahkan koleksi barbie nya sangat banyak.

Sasori berprinsip bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi. Berbeda dengan Deidara yang berprinsip bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan cepat hilang. Itulah yang membuat Sasori dan Deidara selalu berdebat tentang seni.

"Waah... Dewa Jashin telah menunjukkan mukjizatnya padamu Deida-chan," laki laki berambut perak dengan badan tinggi dan atletis itu tertawa riang. Dia siswa kelas 3 Konohagakuen. Hidan.

Dia penganut aliran sesat yang memuja Dewa Jashin sebagai tuhannya. Entah darimana ia menemukan agama nistanya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh senang dulu. Kalau gadis itu kaya ya tidak apa-apa. Kalau gadis itu miskin, jangan kau ladeni Deida-chan," ucap Kakuzu. Mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi semester 4 universitas Konoha jurusan Akutansi. Dia sungguh mata duitan.

Uangnya sangat banyak namun hidupnya sangat terlihat jauh dari kata kaya karena sifat pelitnya yang over yang membuat hidupnya lebih terlihat seperti gembel yang jauh dari kata mapan.

Dia adalah orang yang selalu menjadi tempat peminjaman uang bagi teman-teman kostnya. Meskipun prosedurnya sangat sulit karena harus ada adegan tampar, jambak, tonjok, jewer dan beberapa kata ancaman agar Kakuzu mau meminjamkan uang. Pein lah yang paling banyak hutangnya pada Kakuzu.

"Hahaha... Kita harus merayakan ini.. Aku akan memasak sea food lezat untuk kalian," Kisame menyeringai hingga gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat menakutkan. Dia mahasiswa universitas Akatsuki semester 2 jurusan tata boga. Dia juga bekerja sambilan sebagai juru masak restaurant sea food yang belum terlalu terkenal. Namun, sungguh, masakan Kisame itu sangat lezat. Makanya ia pula yang selalu memasak untuk penghuni kost ini.

Ia hobby memelihara ikan. Bahkan ia sangat mencintai ikan. Berbagai jenis ikan hias telah ia miliki. Pria ini pun hanya mau makan ikan dan makanan laut lainnya. Entah kenapa pria ini juga terlihat berwajah seperti ikan hiu.

Tentu saja ia sangat suka berenang dan selalu liburan di laut ketika mendapat libur kuliah. Sampai penghuni kost bosan menemaninya ke laut lagi ke laut lagi.

"Jika kau butuh bunga untuk merayu gadismu, belilah padaku Deida-chan" Zetsu tertawa terus seakan tidak percaya ada gadis yang menyukai Deidara. Dia tidak kuliah selepas SMA. Umurnya sama dengan Kisame.

Ia memilih meneruskan bisnis tanaman milik keluarganya yang diberi nama Zetsu Florist. Penggila bunga itu bukan hanya menanam banyak bunga disekitar halaman depan dan belakang rumah kost.

Ia juga menanam bunga di pot dan ia taruh dikamarnya hingga kamarnya lebih mirip seperti kebun bunga dibandingkan kamar. Tubuhnya pun selalu dipenuhi aroma bunga. Dan ia pun sangat suka memakai baju motif bunga-bunga.

"Bodoh! Mengganggu saja!" bentak Pein yang datang bersama Konan dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Tobi mau peluk Saso-senpai, Hidan-senpai, Kuzu-senpai, Kisa-senpai, Zetsu-senpai, Pein-senpai, dan Ko...Konan-senpai no kirei," ia agak takut menyebut nama Konan. Kemudian ia memeluk mereka satu persatu untuk melakukan 'hobi'nya memeluk orang. Dan dia sukses dijitak Pein hingga menangis saat memeluk Konan dan dimarahi Konan habis-habisan saat menangis.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan membuat keributan di kamarku un!" teriak Deidara yang langsung dipelototin sama Konan.

"Err.. mak.. maksudku, silahkan ribut sesukamu tapi alangkah lebih baik jika diluar kamarku un." Deidara lebih ramah kali ini.

"Baiklah aku diam. Dan kau Tobi! Jangan menangis meraung-raung lagi!" sorot mata tajam Konan mampu membungkam mulut makhluk autis itu.

Tobi duduk dibawah sambil menunduk dan terisak. Kisame berusaha meredakan tangisan Tobi. Tapi sungguh, Kisame sangat menyesal karena Tobi langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Arigatou senpai! Kisa-senpai memang 'ikan' yang baikkk.. Tobi suka.. Tobi suka.. Tobi suka..!" Tobi memeluknya terus sambil menggosok gosokkan kepalanya di dada Kisame seperti anak kucing.

Kisame hanya pasrah karena percuma melawan pelukan dari Tobi. Semakin di lepas akan semakin erat.

Kini kamar Deidara berisi sepuluh penghuni kost di sini. Memang muat karena kamar Deidara adalah satu-satunya kamar terluas dengan fasilitas kamar mandi pribadi.

Maklum, Deidara kan pemilik rumah kostnya. Namun lumayan pengap jika ada sepuluh orang di kamar walaupun AC telah dinyalakan.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Pein.

"Aku juga tidak tau un. Dia hanya menulis surat cinta tanpa nama kepadaku un." Deidara memberi surat pink kepada teman-teman kostnya.

Mereka membaca surat itu bersama-sama dengan posisi surat yang dipegang oleh Konan. Bermacam-macam ekspresi berbeda tampak di wajah mereka.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya perempuan ini seleranya tinggi juga," kata Konan sambil menghirup wangi yang dihasilkan kertas tersebut. "Dan kurasa ia cukup kaya," lanjut Konan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Konan?" tanya Kakuzu dengan antusias. Dia langsung bereaksi ketika mendengar kata 'kaya' dari mulut Konan.

"Itu mudah, wangi parfum yang ia gunakan ini adalah wangi parfum Clive Christian's Imperial Majesty. Itu adalah parfum termahal di dunia saat ini. Harganya mencapai US$ 215.000 atau sekitar Rp 1,9 miliar untuk setiap botolnya dan hanya diproduksi sebanyak 10 botol saja. Selain memiliki wangi yang khas, parfum ini memiliki keistimewaan berupa botol yang dibuat dari kristal murni berlapis emas 18 karat dan berlian putih 5 karat seberat 17 ons yang menghiasi bagian leher dari botol parfum." Konan melipat tangannya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"APAAAA? ORANG GILA MACAM APA YANG MEMBUANG UANG SEBANYAK US$ 215.000 HANYA UNTUK SEBOTOL PARFUM!" Kakuzu menjadi kalap mendengar cerita Konan. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, dia jatuh pingsan dan langsung diamankan oleh warga setempat. Eh.. Maksudku oleh Zetsu.

"Lalu mengapa rakyat miskin seperti Konan-senpai no kireii bisa tau wangi parfum mahal itu?" Tobi yang masih memeluk erat Kisame memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

Konan 'geram' dibilang miskin. Namun ia mengabaikan Tobi. Ia bukan tipe wanita yang mau meladeni hal bodoh.

"Aku punya bibi angkat seorang aktris papan atas. Kau tau, Senju Tsunade. Dialah orangnya. Kehidupannya yang glamour itulah yang membuatnya menggunakan parfum mahal itu. Aku mencium wangi itu saat aku main dirumahnya. Lalu ia menjelaskan tentang parfum itu kepadaku karena aku bilang wanginya enak." Konan menjelaskan dengan perasaan jengkel namun tetap dengan wajah cool.

"Demi dewa Jashin, benarkah Tsunade si d*d* besar itu bibi angkatmu? Wowwww." Hidan terkagum kagum.

"Kalau begitu, akan lebih mudah mencarinya. Kita cari saja perempuan kaya raya di SMA Konohagakuen," usul Itachi.

"Yaa. Itu akan mudah. Murid perempuan di sekolah kan tidak banyak." Sasori menyetujui usulan si sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Tapi... setahuku di sekolah tidak ada yang sekaya itu," sahut Pein yang sedari tadi diam. "Dan untuk apa orang kaya bersekolah disitu" sambung Pein lagi.

"Benar. Mungkin dia orang miskin seperti Konan-senpai no kirei yang mendapat parfum itu dari orang kay-hmfhp.." kali ini Kisame membekap mulut Tobi sebelum Konan membunuhnya.

Melihat aksi Kisame, Konan jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk benar-benar menghabisi Tobi..

"Intinya... Kita cari gadis yang hmm... romantis... fashionista, dan kaya kan?" ucap Zetsu yang sudah selesai mindahin jasad Kakuzu yang pingsan.

"Dan baik hati seperti TOBI," celetuk Tobi setelah mati-matian ngelepasin tangan Kisame dari mulutnya.

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan argumen masing-masing, Deidara melayangkan pikirannya jauh ke luar sana.

'Siapa ya gadis itu?' benak Deidara.

Dia membayangkan wajah gadis-gadis yang ia kenal di sekolah. Wajah Deidara tampak tersipu malu membayangkan kalau salah satu diantara mereka menyukainya.

Namun, wajahnya berubah asam ketika membayangkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang selalu mengajaknya berkelahi. Deidara tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu membuat Deidara naik darah setiap kali melihat kepala pinknya. Deidara buru-buru menghapus pikirannya tentang gadis itu.

_'Tidak mungkin dia!'_

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 : Gadis Pink

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE**

Horraaaay... Di chapter kali ini Sakuranya muncul loh, enjoyed enjoyed readers ^^

**Balas review:**

**Chika kyuchan**: yayaya xD aku emang suka banget sama pair ini makanya aku buat. Hoho

**Phanie-chan**: tungguin aja yaaaaa :p

**Guest**: temukan jawabannya di chapter 8 nanti yaaaa xD

Terima kasih udah nge-read &amp; review: Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, Chika kyuchan, phanie-chan, , , Guest, Yuki Hattori. RnR lagi yaaa, kritik, saran &amp; masukannya Ame tunggu :D

**Chapter 3 : Gadis pink**

Deidara menelusuri jalan setapak demi setapak. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Tobi yang terus saja mengelilingi langkah Deidara.

Mengelilingi disini dibaca dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ia benar-benar berkeliling dan menjadikan Deidara pusatnya seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari.

Tak henti-hentinya Tobi mengoceh tentang segala hal pada Deidara. Hingga Deidara berpikir mungkin makhluk ini memakai tenaga baterai yang jika baterainya dilepas baru akan diam.

Tak satupun ucapan Tobi yang ditanggapi oleh Deidara. Tapi Tobi tetap mengoceh ria. Sambil sesekali bersenandung dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Senpai... Apa senpai lelah?"

"Apa senpai lapar?"

"Lalalalala ~"

"Pagi ini cerah ya senpai,"

"Senpai mau lolipop?"

"Apa senpai mau Tobi gendong?"

"Senpai.."

"Lalalala ~ yeah yeah ~ huwoouwoo ~"

"Senpai..."

"SenpaI.."

"SenpAI.."

"SenPAI.."

"SeNPAI.."

"SENPAI.."

"SEN...Hmpfh,"

"Cukup Tobi!" Deidara akhirnya tidak tahan juga dan membungkam Tobi.

"Maaf senpai... hiks.." Tobi menunduk dan menitikkan air mata.

"Sudahlah diam! Banyak yang melihat kita baka un," Deidara mulai panik saat tangisan Tobi mengeras.

Orang-orang yang melintas disana menengok semua ke arah Tobi dan Deidara. Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian.

"To..Tobi... Tobi anak baik, jangan menangis ya un..." dengan lembut dan ramah Deidara berbisik pada Tobi. Namun Tobi tetap menangis.

"Padahal... PADAHAL TOBI SAYANG SAMA DEI-SENPAI! TAPI SENPAI SELALU MEMBUAT TOBI MENANGIS!" Tobi berteriak sambil menangis meraung-raung. Deidara sontak kaget lalu menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Semua orang memandang sinis pada Deidara.

"Jahat ya..."

"Diputusin yaaa?"

"Sok cantik sekali wanita itu sampai membuat pacarnya menangis."

"Psst.. psst..."

"Bla bla bla bla."

Makin riuh saja omongan-omongan mereka tentang Deidara. Deidara hanya membungkuk sambil tersenyum tidak enak kepada mereka semua. Lalu akhirnya ia membekap mulut Tobi dan lari dari tempat itu.

"Wah.. wah... Pria cantik ini akhirnya tergoda juga ya pada Tobi sang pria imut."

Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat Deidara kenal. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Deidara langsung berubah 100 kali lipat lebih masam dibandingkan tadi.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Deidara mulai membuka suara. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengan makhluk autis ini gadis pink!"

Tobi yang masih dibekap Deidara berusaha melepaskan diri lalu berlari ke sumber suara dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan," Tobi memeluknya erat. Dan gadis cantik berambut pink itu membalas pelukan Tobi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi dan menghapus sisa air mata Tobi.

"Ini untukmu Tobi, lain kali kalau 'pacarmu' itu menyakitimu, aku akan membelamu." Sakura menyeringai sambil memberikan lolipop jeruk kepada Tobi.

"Sudah kubilang AKU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI, PINK! un!" Kali ini Deidara menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Oh ya? Semua orang juga tau kau sangat mesra dengan Tobi, pirang cantik! Dan jangan panggil aku PINK!" gadis itu tersenyum sinis pada Deidara setelah itu ia membentak Deidara dengan tatapan kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu un! Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu pink? Toh memang di kepalamu ada setumpuk permen karet strawberry berbentuk rambut un! Berhentilah memancing emosiku un!"

"Apa kau bilang? Permen karet katamu! Heh! Pria setengah gadis, kau terpancing itu karena dirimu sendiri bodoh. Kau sungguh waria yang sensitif. Perasa dan mudah tersinggung. Apa kau sedang datang bulan nona?" goda Sakura yang setengah terkekeh kepada Deidara.

"AKU BUKAN PRIA SETENGAH GADIS ATAUPUN WARIA! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan pink!"

"Kenapa? Kau iri karena kau tidak secantik aku? Tenanglah manis, dengan sedikit polesan make up, kau akan menjadi ratu Konohagakuen." Senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibir merah Sakura.

"Sudah senpai, Sakura-chan,jangan berkelahi.. Lalalalalala ~" Tobi melerai sambil makan lolipop, menari hula-hula, dan bersenandung ria.

"DIAM KAU TOBI (un)!" bentak Deidara dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada habisnya jika aku berbicara dengan gadis pink berkepala permen karet un!" sindir Deidara sambil tersenyum sinis dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku juga tidak mau buang-buang waktu berbicara dengan waria pirang yang sedang datang bulan... Ayo, Tobi. Kau jalan denganku saja ya," Sakura menggandeng tangan Tobi dan meninggalkan Deidara.

"Ayo ayo ayo ayo!" Tobi mau saja ikut Sakura karena sudah diberi lolipop jeruk.

"Gadis brengsek! Tapi biarlah. Yang penting Tobi jauh dariku!" Deidara menggerutu terus. Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul Deidara dari belakang.

"Hey, Sayang... Kau sendirian saja?" seorang pria bernama Kiba merangkul pundak Deidara. Dia salah satu pria dari sekian banyak pria yang menyukai Deidara.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Menjijikan un!" Deidara melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi Kiba. Kiba menahan pergelangan tangan Deidara.

"Tunggu Dei-chan, kenapa kau selalu ketus padaku. Bukankah selama ini sikapku baik padamu?" ucap Kiba dengan sungguh sungguh. "Apa salahku? Aku mencintaimu," lanjut Kiba.

Deidara sudah tidak tahan. Dia melepas dengan kasar tangannya dari Kiba.

"Kesalahanmu cuma satu! Kau PRIA! Dan aku bukan GAY sepertimu un! Aku suka wanita kau mengerti?!" Deidara membentak Kiba lalu berlalu begitu saja. Wajah Kiba nampak murung namun Deidara tidak peduli.

"Hey cantik... Suitt... Suitt..."

"Dei-chan... Manis ..."

"Sendirian aja cantik..."

Sesampainya di sekolah malah dia makin banyak digoda oleh pria-pria itu. Walaupun sudah menjadi rutinitas, namun tetap Deidara merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mempercapat langkah kakinya karena tidak tahan dengan ucapan-ucapan pria itu.

Seorang pria bernama Suigetsu mendekati Deidara.

"Manis, sudah sarapan? Aku membuatkanmu sandwich," Suigetsu menyodorkan bento pada Deidara.

"Tidak! Aku mau sarapan di kantin saja un!" Deidara tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku temani," Suigetsu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Deidara.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang un!" Deidara berkilah.

"Siapa? Jangan-jangan dengan si Tobi autis itu! Sudah kuduga kau menolak kami karena kau sudah berpacaran dengan Tobi!"

Deidara menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh pada Suigetsu.

"AKU BUKAN GAY SEPERTIMU! BODOH!"

Suigetsu merasa telinganya tertusuk oleh pedang tajam karena suara teriakan Deidara.

Kemudian ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat melintas di dekat mereka. Tiba-tiba Deidara menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Aku ada janji dengan dia! Dia pacarku un!" Deidara merangkul lengan gadis itu, gadis itu terkejut namun tidak berkata apapun.

Sementara Suigetsu dan pria lain yang melihat itu memasang ekspresi paling buruk yang mereka punya. Ada yang jatuh pingsan, kejang kejang, teriak histeris, menangis meraung-raung, bahkan sampai ada yang mulutnya berbusa setelah mendengar Deidara punya pacar.

"Apa cukup jelas?! Jangan mengikutiku lagi un! Ayo saying, kita ke kantin." Deidara tetap merangkul gadis itu menuju ke kantin.

_"Apa apaan dia__?!__"_ gumam seorang gadis yang melihat keadaan dari atas pohon. Gadis cantik bermata emerald berkulit putih mulus, bibir yang merah dan berambut pendek terurai sebahu berwarna soft pink. Matanya memancarkan tatapan kurang senang pada Deidara dan gadis disampingnya.

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 : Pacar Deidara

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

Terima kasih **phanie-chan****, ****MM93****, ****Ai Masahiro****, ****Angelalfiction****, ****Luca Marvell **yang udah baca &amp; review, juga silent reader yang belum sempat review (kepede-an). Ditunggu kritik, saran, &amp; masukannya ^.^

Cuss... Happy reading ^^

**Chapter 4 : Pacar Deidara**

Deidara dan gadis berambut cokelat akhirnya sarapan berdua di kantin.

"Maafkan aku ya un. Tiba tiba aku mengaku pada mereka kalau kau adalah pacarku," ucap Deidara dengan rasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya terkejut. Tapi mengapa seorang wanita cantik sepertimu mengaku sebagai pacarku, apakah kau seorang lesbian?" gadis itu menatap bingung kepada Deidara.

"Hei nona, aku ini seorang pria un. Pria yang jantan!" Deidara mendengus kesal pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa? Kau seorang pria? Tidak mungkin..." mata gadis itu memandang lekat-lekat wajah Deidara.

"Apa perlu kubuktikan padamu? Un? Apa kau tak lihat aku pakai celana?" Deidara kali ini tersenyum jahil pada gadis tersebut.

"Ah.. ti.. tidak perlu. Aku percaya, kukira disini wanita boleh memakai seragam laki-laki." Gadis itu malah menjadi gugup dan merona. Deidara hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau anak baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Siapa namamu un?" tanya Deidara sambil melahap burger yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku Matsuri. Ini memang hari pertamaku di sekolah ini. Salam kenal." Matsuri tersenyum manis hingga membuat Deidara terpesona. Namun ia kembali menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Salam kenal un. Aku Deidara kelas 2.B. Kau kelas berapa Matsuri un?" Deidara berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan Matsuri.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku masuk ke kelas 2.B juga. Berarti kau bisa mengantarku ke kelas kan Dei-kun?" mata Matsuri berbinar-binar saat menatap Deidara. Deidara malah terpaku menatap Matsuri hingga Matsuri bingung.

"Ada apa Dei-kun? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ah.. Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Dei-kun, semua orang memanggilku Dei-chan un." Deidara tersenyum miris pada Matsuri.

"Hahahahahaha..." Matsuri malah tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Apa itu lucu un?!" Deidara jengkel melihat tingkah Matsuri.

"Hahaha... ah, maaf. Hehe.. Habis kau memang sangat cantik. Wajar kalau kau dikira perempuan. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dariku." Matsuri masih saja tertawa.

"Sudahlah un. Tidak usah kau bahas lagi. Sekarang ayo habiskan makananmu lalu kita ke kelas." Deidara menggigit burgernya dengan ganas.

"Baiklah Dei-kun." Matsuri mengangguk sambil tetap tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya Matsuri un," Deidara kembali bicara. Matsuri menatap wajahnya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kubilang kau adalah pacarku di depan pria-pria itu? Aku muak mereka terus merayuku. Kumohon un," Deidara memegang kedua tangan Matsuri.

"Tentu saja." Matsuri tersenyum dan membuat Deidara merasa bahagia setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tobi.." panggil Sakura sambil menyentuh pundak Tobi. Tobi sedang bermain origami pesawat-pesawatan yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Konan.

"Apa Sakura-chan?" Dia tetap bermain pesawat itu. Berlari lari mengelilingi kelas. Melompati-meja meja. Murid lain jelas terganggu. Namun mereka diam saja karena mereka malas melihat Tobi menangis ketika dia di tegur.

"Kemarilah. Duduk di sampingku. Aku mau bertanya padamu." Sakura dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Tobi ketika Tobi melintas di sampingnya.

"Tobi sedang bermain, Sakura-chan." Tobi cemberut.

"Ini, aku berikan kau lollypop. Tapi duduk disini dan jawab pertanyaanku ya." Sakura memberi lolipop untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini kepada Tobi. Tobi menurut lalu duduk di samping Sakura dengan riang.

"Asyikkkk lollypop! Sakura-chan mau bertanya apa pada Tobi?" Tobi membuka bungkus lollypop itu lalu memakannya.

"Emm.. Apa Dei-chan punya pacar?" tanya Sakura. Ia malu-malu menanyakannya. Namun sepertinya Tobi tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut.

"Aaaaahhhh... hmmmm... ummmm..." Tobi hanya bergumam sambil terus mengemut lollypop itu. Sakura sangat kesal namun berusaha sabar. Karena, hanya Tobilah satu satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Deidara.

"Tobi gak tau Sakura-chan. Tapi setau Tobi, Dei-senpai belum punya pacar. Buktinya senpai sangat senang ketika ia mendapatkan surat cinta merah muda dari seorang wanita tanpa nama. Bahkan senpai menyimpannya di dompet." Tobi kembali pada aktivitasnya. Yaitu ngemut lolipop jeruk sambil bersenandung ria setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam mendengar pernyataan Tobi. Wajahnya mendadak merona hingga wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura hingga seperti itu.

"Dia menyimpan surat itu?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mata emeraldnya terbuka lebar, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Tobi yang asyik menjilati lolipop itu.

"Tentu saja! Lalalalalala~ loh Sakura-chan? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tobi memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Tobi lakukan. Namun ia hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tobi. Karena Sakura menganggap Tobi anak manis yang lucu, jadi dia tak canggung berada di jarak sedekat itu dengan Tobi.

"HEI TOBI, APA APAAN KAU!" Tiba tiba Deidara datang sambil menggandeng tangan Matsuri. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin membentak Tobi ketika Tobi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Ada rasa yang aneh di dalam hati Deidara ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura. Kepalanya panas serasa akan meledak. Deidara mengira mereka akan berciuman barusan.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Dei-senpai!" Tobi langsung melepas Sakura dan memeluk Deidara seperti biasa.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" bentak Deidara sambil mendorong wajah Tobi.

"Gak mau gak mau gak mau! Tobi mau meluk senpai." Tobi bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak terlepas.

Matsuri tertawa melihat kelakuan Tobi dan Deidara. Tobi menoleh ke arah perempuan yang baru dia lihat itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tobi memandang gadis itu lalu memandang tangan gadis itu yang tengah di genggam Deidara. "Kenapa kau menggandeng tangan senpai?" dengan polosnya Tobi bertanya. Sakura yang mendengarkan jadi memperhatikan tangan Deidara dan Matsuri.

Seketika asap mengepul dari kepala Sakura.

"Aku Matsuri, salam kenal." Senyuman manis Matsuri menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Tobi terdiam sesaat melihat gadis cantik itu. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian Tobi kumat lalu memeluk Matsuri.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Aku Tobi... Tobi anak baik. Salam kenal Matsu-chan." Matsuri terkejut namun kemudian tertawa karena Tobi sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Dan dia PACARKU! Jadi, jangan terlalu lama memeluknya!" Deidara menarik tangan Matsuri hingga Matsuri terbenam di dada bidang Deidara. Hampir semua pria di kelas yang pastinya mereka gay dan menyukai Deidara mendadak terkejut dengan pernyataan Deidara.

Seperti para pria di luar kelas tadi, ada yang pingsan, menjerit-jerit, menangis, kejang-kejang, dan ada yang mulutnya berbusa.

BRAK!

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga seisi ruangan menatapnya termasuk Deidara, Matsuri, dan Tobi. Setelah itu Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah menatap tajam kepada Deidara dan Matsuri secara bergantian.

"Apa-apaan si Pink itu?" Deidara heran. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Matsuri melihat sosok Sakura yang perlahan menghilang dari ruang kelas. Ia masih saja menatap arah pintu meski Sakura sudah keluar. Wajah Matsuri terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian Matsuri memandang wajah Deidara.

_'Gadis itu... Apa dia menyukai Dei-kun?_' benak Matsuri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear : Dei-kun_

_Haii Dei-kun, kudengar kau punya pacar. Benarkah itu? Berarti cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya. Jujur aku kecewa. Aku sungguh kecewa. Bukan padamu. Tapi pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu pengecut ? Sangat pengecut! Seandainya aku mampu berkata padamu tentang perasaan ini. Aku tak mungkin menyesal. Walaupun nanti kau menolakku, setidaknya aku tau isi hatimu. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Dan aku telah kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya. Aku wanita yang gagal mendapatkan hati pangeran impianku._

Gadis itu mengakhiri kalimat akhir surat itu dan meletakan pulpennya di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu, ia menyemprot kertas itu dengan parfum Clive Christian's Imperial Majesty miliknya. Setelah itu ia melipat rapi kertas itu dan memasukannya kedalam amplop berwarna pink. Tanpa nama. Tanpa petunjuk apapun. Hanya kertas dan amplop pink yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya itu seorang gadis yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'pink' oleh Deidara.

Air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu lalu dengan cepat ia menyekanya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura," gadis itu berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald. Musuh besar Deidara yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai Deidara.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5 : Si Pengirim Surat Pink

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE**

**Arigatou buat Diclonious57, Mina Jasmine, zeedezly-san, Yueaoi-san, aidilla-san, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, NetworkGirl03, Kuro Shiina.. yang udah RnR chapter 4 kemarin xD. Ame seneng deh kalo ada yang ngereview :3**

**Mina Jasmine** : Hummm,, kalo ditanya mau berakhir di chapter berapa... Ame juga belum bisa jawab sekarang xD Tapi fic ini bakalan Ame bikin panjang lebar kali tinggi pokoknya :3 sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D

**zeedezly-san**: semoga ajaaa,, tunggu yaa di chapter selanjutnya

**Yueaoi-san **: enggak kok enggak, Ame bakalan ngembangin cerita ini biar panjang :3 semoga readers suka sama perkembangan cerita Ame yang agak gaje mungkin .  
sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D

**aidilla-san **: selalu di usahakann :3

**Jeremy Liaz Tone**r : hehehe kependekan ya? gomenasai, nanti Ame coba bikin yg agak panjang deh per-chapternya :D

**Ai Masahiro** : binggo! Ai-chan benar,, tungguin chapter berikutnya buat tau reaksi Dei yaaa :D

**Luca Marvell** : Hihihi... :3 menurut kamu begitu? :D

**Kiara-chan** : Hahaha, kamu lucu deh :3 yokattaaaa kalo kamu sukaaaaa xD

**Kshiina-chan** : tenang ajaaa, emang nanti mau di tambahin genre romance kok :3

Di chapter kali ini, ada adegan dewasanya. Jadi buat readers readers yang masih unyu dan polos, di skip skip aja ya bacanya. Hehe…

**Chapter 5 : si pengirim surat pink**

Sakura mengendap-endap menghampiri loker Deidara. Setelah sampai, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan telah aman, lalu ia menyelipkan surat pink itu dari celah pintu loker Deidara.

Sakura lega sudah memasukan surat itu ke loker Deidara. Kemudian ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Sakura.

"Hey pink! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lokerku un?" Deidara selalu memasang tampang asam setiap bertemu Sakura. Mendadak Sakura panik dan menghadap ke arah Deidara.

Jantung Sakura berdebar cukup kencang. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dan keringat pun membanjiri dahinya.

"A.. aku... aku.. aku hanya.." Sakura sangat gugup karena Deidara mendekati wajahnya. Mengapit tubuhnya yang terpojok di loker. Kedua tangan Deidara bertumpu di loker sehingga mengunci gerakan Sakura. Benar-benar tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Wajah Sakura merah padam ketika mata azure Deidara menatap emeraldnya dengan tajam. Ia yang biasanya punya sejuta kata untuk memancing emosi Deidara kini benar-benar seperti bayi yang sulit mengucap kata.

"Apa?!" Deidara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku..." jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang.

"Katakan!" kini dahi mereka sudah menempel.

"A.. mm... a.. ak.. ku.."

Hidung Deidara kini menyentuh hidung Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Deidara di wajahnya. Dan ia mencium wangi lemon tea dari mulutnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki jiwa Deidara, saat itu ia sangat ingin mencicipi bibir gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Mata Deidara terpejam.. Sakura pun memejamkan mata, kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Deidara mengecup bibir Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Tangan Deidara mulai memegang kedua pipi Sakura sambil tetap mencium bibirnya.

Sakura tak berani membuka matanya. Nafasnya sesak, wajahnya panas, dan jantungnya berdebar. Lalu, semuanya terasa gelap bagi Sakura. Ya.. Sakura pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan gejolak yang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

"Pink...! Heii.. Kau kenapa un?" kata-kata dari Deidara itulah yang terdengar oleh Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

Kepala Sakura sangat pusing. Jantungnya masih berdebar dan wajahnya masih terasa panas.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat sosok gadis cantik yang memperhatikan wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Deidara!" seru Sakura dengan terkejut ketika matanya telah benar-benar terbuka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini aku Ino. Bukan Dei-chanmu yang manis itu," goda Ino kepada sahabatnya.

"Maaf, habis kau sangat mirip dengannya." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memasang wajah kecewa.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, sosok Ino dan Deidara itu tak ada bedanya. Gaya rambut mereka hampir mirip. Hanya saja warna rambut mereka yang berbeda. Rambut Ino berwarna pirang keemasan sementara rambut pirang Deidara lebih mirip dengan warna kuning terang.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Deidara? Tadi dia yang memberitahuku kalau kau ada di UKS."

Mendadak wajah Sakura yang mulai normal kembali berwarna merah padam. Ino tak bisa menjelaskan ekspresi wajah Sakura saat itu.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Wajahmu merah padam," Ino memegang pipi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tadi... aku... aku.. Aku dicium oleh Deidara!" Sakura malu menceritakannya ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang tersedia di ranjang UKS.

"Benarkah?! Gadis itu.. err maksudku pria itu benar benar menciummu?" Ino benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iyaa.. Bahkan sangat lama," jawab Sakura dari dalam selimut.

"Waaaah. Berarti dia benar-benar pria normal ya. Kupikir dia hanya pura-pura normal," gadis pirang itu mengelus elus dagunya seperti detektif.

Sakura ke luar dari selimutnya dan langsung menjitak kepala pirang sahabatnya.

"Baka! Dia memang pria sungguhan. Tapi.." ucapan Sakura terhenti dan wajahnya murung.

Ino yang masih mengelus kepalanya khawatir dengan wajah Sakura yang mendadak murung.

"Tapi... apa Sakura?"

"Tapi dia sudah punya pacar.. Kau tau kan anak baru berambut cokelat itu. Dialah pacar Deidara. Aku terlambat." Sakura kembali memasang wajah murung.

"Matsuri? Ayolah Sakura, mungkin itu hanya permainan Deidara agar tidak ada lagi pria yang merayunya. Matsuri kan murid pindahan dari Suna mana mungkin tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan Deidara yang dari dulu berada di Konoha," Ino berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya agar tidak terlalu terpuruk.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menyesal tidak mengatakannya dari dulu dan malah menjadikan diriku sebagai musuh terbesarnya."

Ino membelai rambut pink Sakura. "Tapi tadi dia menciummu kau ingat? Jadi ada kemungkinan dia juga menyukaimu bodoh!" Ino tersenyum dan Sakura kembali merona.

"Hmm.. Apa benar begitu?" Sakura menyentuh bibir merahnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Ayo semangat! Mana senyummu," Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Sakura pun kembali bersemangat dan menyeringai lebar.

.

.

Deidara merenung. Ia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan gadis pink itu. Deidara pun memegangi bibirnya dengan wajah merona.

_'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi.. Kenapa aku sangat ingin menciumnya tadi? Aaaaaarrggghhh! Dia pasti marah sekali padaku. Aku harus minta maaf un. Ehh.. tapi, tadi gadis itu tidak bawel dan tidak memancing emosiku seperti biasanya. Ada apa ya? Apa dia benar benar sedang sakit un? Wajahnya pucat dan dingin. Lalu sebelum pingsan tadi wajahnya pun merah padam. Bagaimana keadaannya ya sekarang.. Tidak! Aku tidak peduli un! Untuk apa aku menghawatirkan keadaannya. Dia hanya gadis pink yang menyebalkan! Tapi, aku sudah bersalah padanya un. Hmm.. Apa dia merasakan seperti yang kurasakan tadi saat kami berciuman? Aaaarrgggh... Aku benar benar sudah gila un!'_ Deidara mengacak acak rambut indahnya kemudian ia menubruk tubuh seseorang hingga tersungkur. Ternyata dia Sasori.

"Pirang cerewet, bisakah kau tidak melamun saat berjalan?" Sasori membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel akibat jatuh tadi.

"Maaf Danna un.. Aku tiba-tiba melamun," jawab Deidara dengan wajah menyesal lalu mereka berjalan bersama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau digoda pria-pria itu lagi?" tanya Sasori sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak un.. Tidak ada yang menggodaku semenjak aku mengumumkan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Matsuri. Un.. Danna, apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Deidara dengan ragu-ragu. Sasori menatap wajah Deidara dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku kan sudah 16 tahun," jawab Sasori dengan bangganya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat pria tertarik untuk mencium seorang gadis un?"

Sasori kali ini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap wajah Deidara lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau Deida-chan?" Deidara mengangguk penuh harap.

"Baiklah kuberi tau. Ketika seorang pria ingin sekali mencium seorang gadis, ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, karena hawa nafsu atau bisa juga terbawa suasana tapi tak ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya. Kedua, karena perasaan cinta yang mendalam sehingga ciuman itu sangat penuh arti. Seperti aku. Aku mencium pacarku, karena aku mencintainya. Apa kau sudah mengerti pirang?" Sasori menepuk pundak Deidara.

"Tapi, pacarmu kan banyak Danna un, apa semuanya kau cium karena cinta hah?" sindir Deidara.

Sasori gugup. "Eh.. ti.. tidak! Hanya Tenten yang kucium dengan cinta. Yang lain hanya.. Ya.. Hiburan saja. Hehe," Sasori menggaruk kepala merahnya.

"Dasar playboy cap boneka un."

Sasori tertawa lalu kembali berjalan. Sedangkan Deidara tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

_'Cinta? Apa aku mencintainya un..? Mencintai gadis pink berkepala permen karet? Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. TIDAK! Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya un. Aku ini sangat membencinya. Tapi..' S_eketika Deidara mengingat wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat dengannya sesaat sebelum mereka berciuman. Lalu Deidara kembali tersadar dan melanjutkan pikiran-pikiran dalam hatinya, _'Dia sungguh cantik. Dan hatiku terasa sangat damai tadi un.'_

_._

_._

"Senpai.. senpai..." Tobi berlari dan memeluk Deidara. Namun kali ini Deidara sama sekali tidak melawan. Tobi malah menjadi curiga ada yang tidak beres pada senpainya.

"Senpai baik-baik saja?"

"Senpai lapar?"

"Atau senpai sakit?"

"Senpai lelah?"

"Mau Tobi pijit?"

"Atau Hidan-senpai yang memijit?"

Deidara tetap diam di tempat tidurnya. Tak ada jawaban, tak ada aksi bungkam-membungkam hingga Tobi menyerah. Untuk pertama kalinya Tobi kalah. Namun Tobi teringat sesuatu dan kembali mengganggu Deidara.

"Oh iya senpai. Tobi menemukan ini di loker senpai," Tobi yang punya duplikat kunci loker Deidara memang selalu memeriksa dan merapikan loker Deidara. Kali ini ia menemukan surat pink lagi dan kini dipegang oleh Deidara.

Aksi diam Deidara berakhir. Dia antusias membuka surat pink itu. Aroma khas parfum mahal kelas dunia pun menelusuri hidung Deidara ketika membuka amplop dan membuka lipatan surat tersebut.

Ia mulai membaca kata per kata. Kalimat per kalimat. Namun setelah selesai membaca Deidara termenung.

"Loh, senpai? Kenapa diam? Kenapa manyun? Kenapa cemberut? Kenapa-"

"Cukup Tobi!"

"Hap!" Tobi merapatkan mulutnya. Tumben Tobi benar-benar menunjukkan sifat 'anak baik' yang sesungguhnya.

"Gadis ini.. Kecewa mendengar kabar berpacarannya aku dengan Matsuri un.. Aku jadi bingung. Ingin kujelaskan, tapi aku tidak tau siapa gadis ini un." Deidara memberikan surat itu pada Tobi.

"Hmm.. Seharusnya senpai berjaga 24 jam di depan loker senpai tapi jangan sampai ada yang tau. Jadi senpai bisa tau gadis mana yang mendekati loker senpai. Lalalalalala~" setelah berceramah panjang dan masuk akal, Tobi kembali tidak waras dengan nyanyian bodohnya.

"Baka! Kau pikir aku ini CCTV yang bisa berjaga 24 jam sampai menemukan gadis yang..." ucapan Deidara terhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu. _'Tunggu dulu. Gadis itu kan... oh ya ampun. Mungkinkah gadis itu, si pengirim surat pink ini ?'_

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6 : Naluri Pria

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Arigatou buat **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly-san, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, aidilla-san, Yue-san, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori**, soalnya udah mau baca n review fic ame ini. Ame jadi tambah semangat kalo ada yang suka sama fic ame. Hehehehe. Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaaa, n jangan lupa baca fic ame yg lain jugaaa :3 arigatou…

**Mina Jasmine** : Penyemarak ruangannya pasti ada kok.. tunggu aja. hohohoho.

**AN Narra** : Deidara emang cowok keren kok ,, cuma disini dia agak sedikit manja n bawel ajaaaa. hehe.

**Jeremy Liaz Toner** : Sipppp :3

**Seigi no kami** : Belom kok belom, dia jomblo loh,, hahaha

**Zeedezly-san** : Semoga ajaaaa hehehe

**chika kyuchan** : Makasiih, tungguin aja yaaaaaa

**Kuro Shiina** : Iya deh nanti d usahain biar panjang hehehe

**Luca Marvell** : Tenang aja, fic ini gak akan tamat secepat itu. malah cerita sebenernya belum dimulai. hehehe

**NetworkGirl03** : makasii kiara-chan, tungguin terus yaaaaa :3

Di chapter ini, permasalahan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Dimana perjalanan cinta Deidara akan menjadi agak panjang dan rumit. Enjoyed readers... Oh iya, satu lagi. Kalau kalian Tanya gimana wajah Tobi, pastinya wajah Tobi adalah wajah Obito remaja tanpa scar ya readers. Soalnya di fic ini, Ame ngebayar mahal Tobi buat buka topeng. Hohohohoho…

**chapter 6 : Naluri Pria**

_'Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sakura. Sakura musuh terbesarku un. Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku. Lagipula si pengirim surat itu adalah gadis Fashionista yang romantis dan kaya raya. Sementara Sakura...'_ Deidara menarik napas panjang. Dan ia pun menghembuskannya dengan panjang.

Deidara tau, Sakura bukanlah gadis fashionista, penampilan Sakura selalu seenaknya, dan terkesan cuek. Namun memang Sakura sangat cantik alami.

Romantis? Tidak! Gadis itu tidak tau bagaimana cara mengeluarkan kata romantis dari mulutnya dan ia tidak akan bisa bersikap romantis. Mulut gadis itu hanya digunakan untuk mengejek Deidara dan Sakura itu sangat suka berkelahi.

Ya, Sakura adalah seorang ninja. Dia murid akademi ninja yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Dia gadis yang mengerikan. Sangat jauh dari kata 'romantis'.

Kaya raya? Tidak juga. Dia saja hanya tinggal di rumah susun yang sama sekali tidak mewah. Berbeda dengan rumah kost milik Deidara.

Semua ciri-ciri si pengirim surat itu tidak ada pada diri Sakura. Kecuali kertas berwarna pink itu memang menunjukkan warna kesukaan Sakura. Semua orang tau Sakura suka warna pink. Bahkan yang tidak mengenalnya pun bisa langsung tau akan hal itu.

Bagaimana tidak, dari kepala sampai kaki, gadis itu berpakaian serba pink. Tau sendiri warna rambutnya juga pink.

Deidara yakin bukan dia orangnya. Namun hanya Sakura lah gadis yang tertangkap basah ketika berada di loker Deidara.

"Senpai... Senpai... Yuhuuuu.. Tralala... Trilili... Lalalala ~ yeyeye ~" Tobi menari-nari di depan wajah Deidara.

"Diamlah Tobi..! Bisakah kau diam sebentar un? Sebentaaaar saja.." untuk pertama kalinya Deidara memohon pada Tobi.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian Tobi menari-nari lagi.

"Sudah Tobi lakukan senpai," Tobi menyeringai tanpa dosa sementara Deidara menepuk dahinya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat menyesal membiarkan Tobi ngekost di tempatnya saat itu.

_'Seharusnya aku melakukan test kejiwaan terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima penghuni baru un'_ gerutu Deidara di dalam hatinya.

"Dei-senpai..." panggil Tobi lagi.

"Ada apa lagi Tobi? Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Jangan terus terusan menggangaguku" Deidara berbaring dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Benarkah Senpai berciuman dengan Sakura-chan?"

DEGG!

Jantung Deidara seakan berhenti saat mendengarnya. Ia langsung keluar dari balik selimut dan memegang kedua pundak Tobi.

"Kau tau darimana Tobi?! Hh..hh..hh.." napas Deidara tidak beraturan.

"Ita-senpai. Dia bilang, dia mendengar pembicaraan Ino-chan dengan Sakura-chan ketika ia sedang berada di UKS karena terluka saat bermain bola." jawab Tobi dengan santai.

Lagi-lagi Deidara menepuk dahinya. Ia sangat stress. Karena, jika Itachi mengetahui hal itu, bisa di pastikan dengan jaminan 1000% kalau semua orang akan mengetahui hal tersebut.

_'Sial!'_ runtuk Deidara dalam hati.

.

.

"Matsuri,, apa kau sudah tau gosip terbaru saat ini? Dei-chan berciuman dengan Sakura." Suigetsu mencoba memanas manasi Matsuri. Mungkin agar mereka cepat putus. Namun Matsuri tidak terpancing. Karena mereka tidak benar benar berpacaran.

"Ya aku tau. Lalu kenapa?" jawab Matsuri singkat.

"Kau kan pacarnya. Seharusnya kau marah padanya. Lalu putuskan dia." kata Kiba yang juga berusaha mengompori Matsuri.

_'Pria-pria ini sungguh ingin aku putus dengan Dei-kun sepertinya.'_ pikir Matsuri.

"Aku tidak mempercayai gosip gosip itu. Aku percaya pada pacarku." Kata-kata Matsuri tidak membuat Kiba dan Suigetsu gentar.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Apapun gosip yang keluar dari mulut Itachi-senpai, keakuratan gosipnya dijamin 1000%" Suigetsu pantang menyerah.

Begitupun Kiba. "Lagipula Itachi-senpai itu tinggal satu atap dengan Dei-chan, jadi sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika ia menyebar info tentang Dei-chan, pasti itu adalah fakta!" Kiba sampai memegang kedua pundak Matsuri dan menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam setajam samurai.

"Aa...h... Ya,, baiklah. Nanti kumarahi Dei-kun. Aku pergi dulu.. Jaaaa ne" Matsuri yang mulai tidak nyaman, memilih untuk mengiyakan dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Jangan lupa Matsuri, langsung putuskan hubungan kalian setelah kau marahi Dei-chan ya" tambah Suigetsu dan Matsuri hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa menoleh lagi kearah mereka berdua.

"Kita berhasil!" Kiba dan Suigetsu bersalaman ala laki-laki.

"Setelah mereka putus, Dei-chan ku yang manis pasti tidak akan kulepaskan... Oh Dei-chan, ingin sekali aku mengecup seluruh wajahnya" ucap Suigetsu sambil menghayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei! Dei-chan itu hanya milikku baka! Kau pacari saja yang lain! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengganggu Dei-chan ku!" bentak Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati ya?!" jawab Suigetsu yang telah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan secara jantan!" Kiba pun berdiri kemudian mereka berdua berkelahi dengan konyolnya.

.

.

Langkah kaki semakin cepat. Matsuri benar benar tidak nyaman berada di dekat mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar ia tersandung kaleng minuman kosong yang dengan tidak bertanggung jawab di buang di sembarang tempat oleh seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa ~"

SLEP

Tubuh ramping Matsuri ditangkap oleh seorang pria tampan. Ya. Tampan sekali. Walaupun Matsuri belum terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya. Namun hatinya cukup berdebar saat itu.

"Hati-hati Matsu-chan." kini wajah mereka begitu dekat dan Matsuri bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pria itu.

"Tobi?" ucap Matsuri dengan sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau Tobi bisa terlihat begitu tampan dan keren.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa Matsu-chan... Tobi sedih... Sedih..sedih." Tobi memeluk Matsuri sambil menangis meraung raung. Hilanglah kesan 'keren' dalam diri Tobi di pikiran Matsuri.

"Cup..cup.. Kau jangan menangis Tobi.. Memang ada apa?" mereka duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah lapangan.

"Kau tau,, Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun adiknya Dei-senpai yang masih kelas satu itu selalu saja tidak mau mengalah! Padahal Tobi yang lebih dulu mengenal Hina-chan. Tapi Naruto merebutnya.. Tobi kesaaaaaaaaalll sekali. Tobi sangat suka pada suka Hina-chan" Tobi terisak-isak.

Matsuri menatapnya heran. "Dei-kun punya adik?" Tobi mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi dia tinggal di apartemen sendiri" jawab Tobi.

Kini Matsuri memeluknya dengan lembut. Matsuri pun membelai rambut Tobi dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi. Belum pernah ada yang memeluk Tobi sebelumnya. Karena Tobi yang selalu memeluk mereka.

Ada rasa yang aneh dalam diri Tobi yang tidak Tobi mengerti. Tobi merona dan seketika itu pula ia melupakan kesedihannya.

.

.

Deidara berjalan di lorong sekolah. Tak disangka sangka ia melihat Sakura yang juga melintas di lorong itu. Ia belum siap bertemu Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu. Langkah mereka terhenti. Tanpa suara. Sakura melangkah ke kanan, Deidara ke kanan. Sakura ke kiri, Deidara ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa detik.

"Sebenarnya kau mau lewat mana pria setengah gadis?!" Sakura jengkel lama lama karena jalannya jadi terhambat.

"Kau yang mengikuti langkahku Pink!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang jelas-jelas menghalangiku dasar pria cantik! Minggir kau" Sakura mendengus kesal lalu melangkah meninggalkan Deidara. Namun Deidara menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang.

"Soal kemarin, maafkan aku ya un. Aku hanya terbawa naluri pria ku" Deidara malu-malu mengatakannya. Mereka tetap saling memunggungi.

Sakura melepas paksa tangannya lalu kembali tepat ke depan wajah Deidara.

PLAKK!

sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Deidara.

Deidara menatap heran pada Sakura sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia melihat mata Sakura yang berlinang air mata. Sakura menatapnya tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Deidara masih memegangi pipinya yang memar dan tetap berada di tempatnya.

_'Dia... Menangis?'_ benak Deidara.

.

.

_'Naluri pria katanya! Dia pikir aku perempuan pemuas hasrat pria! Brengsek kau Deidara!'_ Sakura marah-marah sendiri sepanjang perjalanannya menuju halte bis. Ia menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Setiap orang yang menatapnya ditatap balik oleh Sakura dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan melewati jalanan sepi agar tak ada orang yang melihat sikap anehnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya. Namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya sampai ada 4 orang yang keluar dari mobil itu. 3 pria dan satu wanita. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam. Kemeja hitam, jas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, serta kacamata hitam.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu... Nona muda."

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7 : Seorang Nona Muda

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, aidilla, Yue, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

**Jeremy Liaz Toner** : Hahahaha... Biar keren jadi pake baju itemmm :D . arigatou, tunggu terus yaa.

**Yue** : Arigatou :3 Yup! Benar sekali... Kalo masalah parfum, itu tuh emang punya Sakura dari dulu. Cuma karena Sakura emang gak suka dandan ataupun pakai parfum, jadi masih awet sampe sekarang..

**Mina Jasmine** : Dia emang autis tapi kalo lagi bener ya bener. Hahahaha. Arigatou..

**LA Lights** : Sippp,, bakalan dipanjangin terus deh :3

**Luca Marvell** : Gomen ne, tapi mulai sekarang Ame panjangin kok :3

**zeedezly** : Sakura itu putri bangsawan. Iya, orang tuanya pengusaha kaya raya.. Gomenasai... gak lagi-lagi deh bikin chapter pendek. hoho

**Seigi no kami** : Yah dia ketawaaa,, arigatou :3

**kshiina** : TobiMatsu? Memang itu yang akan terjadi. Hahahaha

**chika kyuchan** : Arigatou. Hehehe

Mulai dari chapter ini dan berikutnya, akan ada beberapa adegan action ninjanya.. Sebenernya tadinya author mau buat full drama, tapi ditengah cerita Ame mikir kalau ditambah action jadi lebih menarik mungkin, hehe. Enjoyed ^^

**Chapter 7 : Seorang Nona Muda**

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, nona Haruno." Ke-empat orang itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya berdecih.

"Cih! Mau apa kalian mencariku? Memaksaku pulang? Akan kupastikan kalian akan mati jika berani melakukan itu!" Sakura sama sekali tidak bersikap baik pada mereka.

Mereka terkejut mendengarkan perkataan kasar dari Sakura. Seingat mereka, Sakura adalah gadis lembut nan ramah.

"Tuan meminta anda untuk pulang. Dia sedang sekarat nona. Tapi kami tidak ditugaskan untuk memaksa nona" perempuan berambut merah itu masih membungkuk beserta ketiga rekannya.

"Jangan membungkuk terus Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru! Aku tak mau ada yang melihatku seperti ini" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia pun memeriksa sekeliling, takut takut ada orang yang ia kenal.

Ternyata ada Pein dan Konan yang sedang pacaran tak jauh dari sana. Namun Sakura tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Itu kan gadis pink yang selalu ribut dengan Dei." ucap Konan sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Iya.. Tapi siapa ya yang sedang bicara dengannya?" Pein menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jelas kepada orang-orang tersebut.

"Kumohon nona muda,, kembalilah. Apa kau tidak khawatir pada tuan?" kini wanita bernama Tayuya itu menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak..! Aku tidak peduli pada ayah yang buruk itu! Aku tidak akan kembali! Karena aku sudah memutuskannya!" ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

Ke-empat orang itu saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung. Mereka sudah mati akal menghadapi Sakura yang sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memaksamu sayang" kata seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang keluar dari sebuah mobil sport biru yang baru saja datang.

Kali ini pemuda tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura tanpa basa-basi tidak seperti ke-empat orang yang datang sebelumnya. Sakura terkejut melihat pemuda tampan tersebut.

Pein di kejauhan seperti mengenali pria tampan itu. "Itu kan Uchiha Sasuke... Bangsawan kaya raya keluarga Uchiha dan..." ucapan Pein terhenti lalu ia menatap Konan.

"Adik Itachi" ucap Pein dan Konan secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa? Menyebut-nyebut namaku?!" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di samping Pein dan Konan. Dan dibelakang Itachi ada Deidara juga Tobi.

"I..Itachi..?!" Seru Pein dan Konan secara bersamaan. Konan dan Pein terkejut karena kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Itachi menatap tajam pada mereka berdua seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Itu..." Konan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke berada. Itachi menoleh ke arah yang Konan maksud dengan tatapan kaget. Dia tidak menyangka dapat melihat adiknya lagi setelah beberapa tahun silam Itachi meninggalkan rumah.

"Sasuke" ucap Itachi pelan.

Flashback

"Itachi,, duduklah…" perintah seorang lelaki paruh baya kepada Itachi kecil di usianya yang baru 12 tahun.

Itachi kecil pun melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja lelaki yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya itu dengan perlahan kemudian ia menduduki kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"Apa cita-citamu?" Tanya sang ayah kepada Itachi.

Mendengarkan pertanyaan ayahnya,, mata bundar Itachi langsung berbinar dan bibirnya pun melengkungkan senyuman lebar.

"Aku,,, ingin menjadi wartawan!" seru Itachi penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sang ayah yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu pun terdiam tanpa merespon jawaban si anak sulungnya itu. Ia malah menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam yang menunjukkan ketidak sukaan sang ayah terhadap jawaban si anak.

Itachi yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung terduduk di kursinya lagi sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu,, mulai sekarang kau harus lupakan mimpimu. Karena kau akan menjadi penerus utama di perusahaan kita." kata Fugaku dengan nada sedikit mengancam tanpa ekspresi wajah yang berarti.

Itachi pun langsung terkejut dan bersiap membantah perkataan sang ayah. Namun Fugaku yang sudah mengetahui rencana anaknya itu pun langsung menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

BRAKK!

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKKAN! Apa yang kau harapkan dari pekerjaan sebagai seorang wartawan hah?! Wartawan itu hanya pengusik hidup orang lain yang bisanya hanya mengganggu privasi orang-orang tertentu kau tau?!" Fugaku membentak Itachi dan terlihat sangat marah terhadap anak sulungnya tersebut.

Itachi geram. Ia mengepalkan erat tangan-tangan mungilnya di atas pahanya.

SREKK

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja dengan keras persis seperti apa yang Fugaku lakukan barusan kepadanya. BRAKK!

"KAU SALAH! Wartawan itu bukanlah pengusik kehidupan orang lain! Wartawan itu adalah salah satu media untuk mengangkat sisi positif dari kehidupan seseorang agar banyak diketahui oleh orang banyak!" bantah Itachi sambil menatap tajam mata ayahnya yang sedang geram itu.

BRAKK!

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? Tidakkah kau menonton berita di televisi? Banyak sisi negatif seseorang yang di pertontonkan sehingga orang itu menjadi bahan olok-olok oleh masyarakat lain!" bantah Fugaku lagi sambil menggebrak meja.

"TAPI ORANG YANG MEMILIKI SISI NEGATIF ITU MENJADI SADAR DAN MENGINTROSPEKSI DIRI MEREKA! Bukankah itu membuat seseorang menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi?" Itachi tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"CUKUP ITACHI! AKU INI AYAHMU! HANYA AKU YANG BERHAK MENGATUR MASA DEPANMU!" BRAKK! Fugaku menggebrak mejanya lagi.

Itachi terdiam. Ia menatap mata ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Berarti, jika aku bukan anakmu,, kau tidak akan pernah mengatur hidupku lagi kan?" ucap Itachi dengan nada menantang.

"Ehh? Apa yang kau maksud Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang tak mengerti dengan perkataan anaknya itu.

"Maksudku,,, mulai sekarang aku mamutuskan untuk…." Itachi sengaja menggantung ucapannya. "MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGANKU DENGAN KELUARGA UCHIHA!" lanjut Itachi dengan tegasnya.

Fugaku tampak terkejut ketika mendengarkan pernyataan anak sulungnya yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu. Kemudaian ia tertawa sinis pada Itachi.

"Hahahaha… Kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan? Hahahahahaha… Uchiha Itachi! Kau ini hanya bocah kelas 1 SMP. Bisa apa kau tanpa keluargamu ini hah? Cih,, kuakui, kau memang anak yang cerdas dan berbakat. Tapi,, tanpa dukungan materi dari ORANG TUAMU ini,, kau bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya butiran debu Itachi! SADARLAH!" ucap Fugaku panjang lebar dengan beberapa penekanan kata di dalam kalimatnya.

DEGGG!

Kata-kata Fugaku begitu menusuk jantung Itachi. Ia benar-benar sakit hati mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya itu.

Itachi tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan ayahnya itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu,, akan kubuktikan padamu tuan Uchiha." Itachi menatap tajam mata ayahnya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya. Namun, di tengah jalan ia terhenti dan kembali menoleh kepada ayahnya. "Arigatou atas bantuanmu selama ini terhadapku. Aku menghargai semua itu." Itachi membungkuk kepada Fugaku lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya.

Fugaku hanya terdiam dan menatap punggung anaknya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Cih,, apa yang ia rencanakan?" gumam Fugaku.

.

.

Itachi menutup pintu ruangan kerja sang ayah. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan sangat murung.

"Huufffhhh…." Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Nii-san.."

"Astaga!" Itachi terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang meyapanya. "Sasuke?! Kau mengagetkanku tau." CTAK.. Itachi menyentil dahi adiknya yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aww.. Itai,, kau selalu saja melakukan ini padaku!" protes sang adik yang bernama Sasuke sambil memegangi dahinya yang mulai memerah.

"Salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku." Itachi terkikik lalu berjalan mendahului adiknya. Namun, sang adik mengikuti langkah kaki sang kakak.

"Ne Nii-san,,, aku mendengar semuanya.." kata Sasuke perlahan hingga membuat Itachi terkejut dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Nii-san apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada ayah?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Itachi tersenyum. "Iie,,, aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Kau tidak usah khawatir ya adikku yang bodooohh…" CTAK.. Lagi-lagi Itachi menyentil dahi adiknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Uuhh…. Kau menyebalkan Nii-san!" Sasuke cemberut dengan imutnya.

"Hahahaha….. Hufh,, Sasuke,,, apa cita-citamu?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Cita-cita? Tentu saja,,, aku ingin seperti ayah! Aku ingin menjadi orang nomor satu di perusahaan Uchiha!" Sasuke mengutarakan cita-citanya dengan penuh semangat.

Perlahan, senyuman Itachi memudar ketika mendengarkan penuturan adik kecilnya.

CTAK..

"Kau akan mendapatkannya… Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke setelah menyentil dahi Sasuke 'lagi'.

"Ehhh?"

.

.

Pada malam hari,,, Itachi terlihat tengah memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah tas besar yang telah ia siapkan. Setelah semua barangnya telah ia rapikan,, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melempar semua tas itu ke luar jendela.

Setelah itu,, ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar itu agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Ia memasuki kamar itu dan menutupnya dengan perlahan juga.

Ia mendekati seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar itu dengan langkah yang sangat pelan.

'_Sasuke.. _' ucap Itachi di dalam hatinya.

Ia mengusap sedikit kepala adiknya lalu mengecup dahi adikya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Cup.

'_Jaga dirimu ya,,, aku tidak bisa mengawasimu lagi. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan selalu bahagia… Aku menyayangimu… Adik kecilku yang bodoh._' Itachi tersenyum lalu menaruh surat di atas meja Sasuke kemudian ia pergi melalui jendela kamar Sasuke.

_Dear : Sasuke…_

_Maaf kakak harus meninggalkanmu. _

_Tapi ini bukan berarti kalau kakak tidak menyayangimu. _

_Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menyayangimu. _

_Dan hanya kau lah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai _

_melebihi hidupku sendiri._

_Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku. _

_Aku pergi karena ingin meraih impianku untuk menjadi_

_seorang wartawan berbakat. _

_Kau tau kan,, aku sangat memimpikan hal itu dari dulu. _

_Tapi ayah melarangku. _

_Ia ingin aku meneruskan perusahaan keluarga. _

_Kau tidak usah khawatir,, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _

_Karena kurasa,, kau lah yang lebih pantas menjadi penerus _

_dibandingkan diriku. _

_Jadi,,, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar yang rajin ya di sekolahmu _

_agar kau bisa menjadi penerus yang lebih hebat dari ayah. _

_Kau juga jangan lupa makan dan menjaga kesehatanmu._

_Mulai sekarang,, ikatlah tali sepatumu sendiri karena aku tak bisa _

_mengikatkan tali sepatumu lagi. Hehehe.. _

_bersikaplah dewasa dan cari gadis yang baik untukmu. _

_Jangan salah memilih pasangan ya… _

_Oh iya,, dan satu hal lagi,, jaga ibu dan ayah untukku. _

_Katakan pada ayah,, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa hidup_

_tanpa menyandang nama Uchiha di depan namaku._

_Aku menyayangimu Sasuke…_

End Flashback

Itachi memandang sendu ke arah adik kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ingin sekali ia berlari ke sana sekarang juga untuk memeluk adiknya itu.

Terlihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mencoba menariknya.

"LEPASKAN! Aku tidak sudi ikut denganmu!" Sakura membentak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Ayahmu sakit, dan akan meninggal. Kau harus segera menikah denganku jika ingin mendapatkan warisannya sebelum warisan itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak! Masih ada ibuku yang akan mengurus warisan ayah." Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Kau salah. Apa tak ada yang memberitahumu? Ibumu bunuh diri seminggu setelah kau pergi dari rumah, Sakura!" Sasuke tidak melonggarkan sedikitpun genggaman tangannya kepada Sakura.

Seketika Sakura terdiam. Lututnya terasa lemas dan ia pun terjatuh. Sasuke tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kini Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Sakura. Air mata Sakura tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"KAU BOHONG!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bohong. kau tanya saja pada empat pengawalmu itu Sakura." Sakura menoleh ke arah ke-empat pengawalnya dan mereka pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ti..tidak mungkin." ucap Sakura dengan lirih sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah, dan menikah denganku. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menyerahkan warisanmu pada Danzo si tua licik itu untuk sementara hingga kau berusia 20 tahun." ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura mendadak melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke. "TIDAK! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu! Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?!" bentak Sakura sambil bengkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tentu saja karena kau tunanganku Sakura." Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan menunjuk cincin di jari manisnya. "Hanya aku yang akan menikahimu!" tegas Sasuke.

"Cih! Aku tidak melihat cincin itu di jariku tuan Uchiha!" Sakura merentangkan kelima jari tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sasuke. "..dan apa kau lupa alasan kenapa aku pergi dari rumah?! Itu karena aku menolak dinikahkan denganmu. Jadi jangan memaksaku! Kau juga sama saja dengan si tua Danzo tangan kanan ayahku itu. Kau hanya menginginkan harta keluarga Haruno bukan...?!" Sakura benar-benar meledak emosinya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menarik paksa Sakura ke arah mobilnya. Sakura berhasil meronta dan menendang perut Sasuke sekkuat tenaganya.

DUAKKKK!

"Ughh… Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dengan keren ia menyeka darah yang mengotori bibirnya itu lalu tersnyum ke arah Sakura. "Eeeehhhh…. Hebat juga kau Sakura, membuatku muntah darah hanya dengan satu tendangan."

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Tsc,, sebaiknya kau jangan membuatku marah karena aku yang sekarang adalah seorang kunoichi..!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sombong.

"Souka,, kalau begitu,, ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih unggul. Ilmu ninja GADIS sepertimu,, atau jeet kune do milikku." Tantang Sasuke sambil menyeringai tampan (?).

"Boleh juga… Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati ditanganku ya…" ucap Sakura yang juga menyeringai jahat.

Ke-empat pengawal Sakura mendadak ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mereka sedikit menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, dan Tobi yang mulai merasakan aura gelap yang mencekam di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mulai mengepalkan tinjunya dan terdengar suara KRATAK ketika Sakura meremas jari-jarinya. Sasuke pun mulai ambil posisi dan siap dengan kuda-kuda jeet kune do nya

"HEEEAAAAAHHHH…. SHANNAROOO!"

DUAKKKKKK!

Sakura pun melancarkan tunjunya ke hadapan Sasuke,, namun Sasuke menghindar sehingga Sakura mengenai tembok beton yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

BRUUUGHHH! Tembok beton itu pun hancur menjadi puing-puing yang berserakan di tanah.

Gluk

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu langsung menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan.

"Mengerikan!" gumam Konan.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya Deida-chan." Pein memperingatkan.

"Woww.. Sakura-chan keren. Kyaaaa... Tobi mau peluk Sakura-chan..." Tobi berlari ke arah Sakura namun kerah bajunya di pegangi oleh Itachi.

"Kau mau mati Tobi?" kata-kata Itachi membuat Tobi menggeleng cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya.

_'Be..benar-benar luar biasa. Aku bisa mati un jika terkena pukulan itu.'_ batin Deidara dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakangkanya, menatap tembok beton yang hancur itu dengan tatapn ngeri. "Huh.. lumayan." Sasuke tetap berusaha terlihat keren di hadapan semuanya. Padahal, di dalam hatinya, dia sudah sangat cemas. _'Sial…. Sakura benar-benar menakutkan. Aku bisa mati jika nekat melawannya. Aku harus menghindari semua serangannya.' _benak Sasuke.

"Heeeeeaaahhhhh!"

KRAAAAAAKKKKK!

Kali ini Sakura mematahkan sebuah batang pohon besar yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

_'Huffhh… Nyaris… Jika aku telat sedikit saja, bisa-bisa tulang-tulangku yang akan patah dan hancur!'_ benak Sasuke yang panik.

Itachi memandangu adiknya yang sedang bertarung itu dengan wajah cemas. _'Sasuke,, ganbatte!' _benak Itachi.

"Hahahahaha… Cuma segitu kemampuanmu? Sa-ku-ra-chan~" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung terpancing emosinya dan menjadi sangaaaaaaaattttt marah kepada Sasuke.

"Kau…. BENAR-BENAR MAU MATI YAAA?! SHANNNAAARRRROOO!"

DUAKKKKK!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Dan kini, tinju Sakura membuat aspal tempat mereka berpijak menjadi terbelah-belah.

"Hosh…hosh...hosh.." Sakura terlihat sangat lelah karena terus-terusan melancarkan serangan hebat kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang kerjanya hanya menghindar saja, terlihat masih segar bugar seperti pertama kali datang.

_'Benar juga,,, Sakura sudah kehilangan banyak tenaganya. Aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menyerangnya.' _pikir Sasuke dengan liciknya.

BRUK..

Sakura ambruk ke tanah. Ia terlalu emosi hingga tak mengontrol cakra yang ia keluarkan. Kini ia benar-benar sudah lelah dan tak berdaya lagi. Ia telah membuat tanah tempat mereka berpijak hancur dan terbelah-belah, pohon-pohon tumbang dan patah, tembok-tembok hancur berantakan hingga menjadi puing-puing. Untunglah disana bukan daerah ramai. Jadi Sakura tidak membahayakan siapapun. Tapi semua itu sukses membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi ngeri.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura sudah kehabisan tenaga seperti itu. Kini ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri ke arah Sakura sambil membetulkan kerah jasnya yang sempat berantakan. "Doshita sakura..? Kau lelah? Kau sudah tak punya tenaga lagi? Hahahaha.. sudah kuduga,, gadis sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku Sakura…" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Kini Sasuke pun telah sampai di hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang terduduk di tanah, mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai jahat dengan tatapan benci. "Kusooo…" gumam Sakura pelan sambul memukul aspal tempat ia duduk.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang…." Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan Sakura secara paksa. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepis tangan Sasuke sebelum ia sempat menyentuh tangan Sakura dan mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke agar jauh dari Sakura.

PLAK!

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Wajah-wajah terkejut dari semua orang yang ada di sana langsung di zoom satu-persatu.

Apalagi Sakura. Sakura lah orang yang paling terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"Berhenti! Beraninya kau menyakiti gadis ini un!" entah sejak kapan tapi Deidara tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Sakura dengan gagahnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya bergoyang-goyang karena hembusan angin.

Mata Sakura benar-benar berkaca-kaca melihat orang yang paling ia sukai berdiri di hadapannya dan melindunginya. Ia melihat bahwa sosok Deidara sangat bercahaya dari belakang.

Deidara berbalik lalu berjongkok sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura yang masih terlihat tidak percaya itu. "Daijoubu? Kau tidak usah khawatir ya un. Aku akan menyingkirkan dia dari hadapanmu un!" Deidara berkata dengan tegas kepada Sakura. Kemudian ia membantu Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sakura tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk menanggapi perkataan yang Deidara ucapkan kepadanya. Deidara pun membalas senyuman Sakura lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sedangkan Sakura, langsung memeluk Deidara dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada (gak bidang) bidang (amat) milik Deidara.

Sasuke terdiam memandang Deidara yang berhasil menarik Sakura dari dirinya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia juga agak heran melihat Sakura yang ganas itu tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti kucing pemalu yang berlindung di tempat yang aman yaitu di dalam pelukan Deidara.

"Cih! Berani sekali kau gadis! Bisa apa kau menghadapiku? Jangan buat aku menghajar seorang gadis ya! Berikan Sakura padaku!" perintah Sasuke.

Toeng, sudut siku-siku berlawanan arah tercetak jelas di dahi Deidara. Ia selalu sangat geram ketika ada yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah seorang 'gadis'. "APA KAU BILANG?! AKU BUKAN GADIS! AKU INI PRIA DASAR BUTA!"

Kembali Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap lekat-lekat seluruh tubuh Deidara dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Namun Sasuke malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahahahaha... Bisa-bisanya kau mengaku sebagai pria dengan wajah secantik itu.. Hahahaha." ke-empat pengawal Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Deidara makin kesal saja karena ucapan Sasuke itu. "DIAM KAU! AKU INI BENAR-BENAR SEORANG PRIA! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU PAKAI CELANA UN?" Deidara membentak mereka semua.

"Huahahahahaha….. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari Sakura,,, gadis pirang.. Hahaha.. Ya sudah, jika kau pria, itu artinya aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!" wajah Sasuke sudah kembali cool seperti semula.

"Aku tidak takut! Pantat ayam..!" Deidara bersiap melayangkan tinju ke arah Sasuke. Namun suara Itachi menghentikan gerakannya.

"BERHENTI DEIDARA!"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu dia mendapati sosok kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan dengan tatapan dingin. "Nii-san?" Sasuke melupakan misi awalnya untuk menjemput Sakura.

Itachi melangkah mendekati mereka semua dengan langkah tenang dan cool. "Sasuke, pulanglah.. Jangan membuat kekacauan." ucap Itachi dengan dinginnya setelah sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke pun langsung berkaca-kaca dan ia pun tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk kakak tercintanya. "Nii-san ikutlah denganku. Ayo kita pulang Nii. Aku mohon." Sasuke menitikkan air mata. Itachi membelai rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisa. Kakak tidak bisa kembali. Ayah tak akan pernah mengerti keinginan kakak." sejujurnya, Itachi pun sangat ingin kembali hidup bersama keluarganya. Namun ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak kembali. Lagipula, ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan keluarga barunya di rumah kost Deidara.

"Aku akan membujuk ayah Nii." Sasuke merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Maaf Sasuke.. Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku saat ini." CTAK.. Itachi menyentil dahi sang adik.

Sakura yang melihat kalau Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang fokus dengan drama kakak-beradik tersebut, mencoba memanfaatkan moment itu untuk kabur. Ia menarik-narik seragam sekolah Deidara hingga Deidara menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada apa pink un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

Sakura pun langsung berbisik pelan kepadanya. "Pria cantik, bisakah kau menggendongku dan membawaku pergi dari sini? Aku kehabisan tenaga."

Deidara melihat wajah Sakura yang masih terengah-engah dengan tatapan tidak tega. "Baiklah pink" Deidara menggendong Sakura dan mengendap-endap pergi tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Lalu,,, setelah drama kakak-beradik itu berakhir, Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memarahi ke-empat pengawal Sakura yang dengan mudahnya membiarkan Sakura lolos.

**To be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8 : Jati Diri Sakura

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, aidilla, Yue, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

**LA Lights** : Gak tiba-tiba sih, kan di chapter sebelumnya udah di jelasin kalau Sakura murid akademi ninja terkenal di konoha, hehehe... Mungkin agak aneh. Gomenasai...

**Green Mkys** : Ok.. Ok.. Tanda komanya bakalan dikurangin ehehehehe...

**Luca Marvell** : Arigatou, hehehe...

Ame nambahin genre romance di fic ini, bener-bener deh yang tadinya Ame mau jadiin ini drama friendship biasa malah di ubah jadi action romance. Tapi tetep drama banget kok. Hehe, enjoyed

**Chapter 8 : Jati Diri Sakura**

Di sinilah kedua manusia dengan warna rambut mencolok itu berada. Di sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman kota. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan es krim strawberry di depan si rambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan es krim pisang di hadapanpan si lelaki kuning yang mirip perempuan itu. Deidara.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah mereka berdua tiba di kedai tersebut namun belum ada pembicaraan yang berarti yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sakura tetap sibuk melahap es krim strawberrynya, sedangkan Deidara sibuk menatap Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya memakan es krim terebut.

Dari tatapan mata Deidara, sangat terlihat kalau ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu namun ia takut Sakura mengabaikannya. Namun, sepertinya si pemuda cantik itu sudah tidak tahan dengan aksi tutup mulut Sakura yang tetap terlihat tenang setelah apa yang terjadi barusan.

BRAKK!

Deidara menggebrak mejanya dengan pelan dan tidak terlalu keras namun mampu membuat pandangan mata Sakura teralih dari es krim strawberrynya menuju ke arah Deidara.

"Sekarang, kau harus ceritakan padaku.. Tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya un!" perintah Deidara sambil menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas memakan es krimnya sejenak lalu membalas tatapan tajam yang Deidara berikan untuknya. "Untuk apa? Memangnya kau siapa?" dengan santai Sakura menyuap es krim strawberrynya lagi tanpa mempedulikan Deidara.

Deidara yang sedang malas berkelahi dengan makhluk pink di hadapannya mencoba untuk menyimpan amarahnya dalam-dalam. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan adik Itachi. Kau putri bangsawan Haruno group kan?" Deidara tidak melepas pandangannya dari Sakura.

Sakura mulai gugup di tatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai namun ia berusaha tenang dan tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Lalu kenapa? Kau terkejut? Aku justru lebih terkejut saat tau kalau Itachi-senpai itu adalah kakaknya Sasuke yang kabur dari rumah." Sakura tetap melahap es krimnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sudah sangat jelas itu.

_'Gadis ini kaya raya.. Mungkinkah... Si pink ini benar-benar si pengirim surat itu un?'_ Deidara melamun sambil menunduk dengan wajah bingung.

Sakura yang menyadari keanehan dari dalam diri Deidara pun langsung melambai-lambaikan jari lentiknya di depan wajah Deidara. "Heii... Pria cantik.. Dei-chan," Sakura terus melambaikan tangannya di wajah Deidara hingga ia berhasil memecah lamunan Deidara.

"Ehh... Apa un?!" kali ini Deidara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Makanlah es krimmu sebelum mencair." perintah Sakura seraya menunjik gelas es krim Deidara dengan sendok es krimnya.

Deidara menunduk dan meraih sendok di gelas es krimnya. "Pink...?" Deidara mengaduk-aduk es krimnya dan membuat es krim itu lebih cepat mencair.

"Hn." Sakura yang tetap sibuk dengan es krimnya hanya bergumam tanpa memandang wajah Deidara.

"Apa kau yang menuliskan surat cinta untukku un?" Deidara berhenti mengaduk es krimnya dan memandang serius ke arah Sakura.

"UHUK..UHUK.." Sakura langsung tersedak ketika Deidara to the point tentang surat yang ia kirimkan itu.

"Hey, daijoubu ka Pink?" Deidara bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan lembut. "Pelayan…. Tolong ambilkan air un…" perintah Deidara pada salah seorang pelayan wanita yang berada di sana.

Dengan sigap pelayan itu langsung memberikan segelas air putih kepada Deidara dan Deidara pun langsung meminumkan Sakura air putih itu secara perlahan.

"Fuaaaahhh…. Hhhh…. Hhh…" Sakura terengah-engah setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih itu. Deidara masih setia mengusap punggung Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah Deidara yang terlihat cemas itu. Mendadak ia blushing karena wajah Deidara tak jauh darinya.

"Daijoubu.." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk agar Deidara tak melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah itu.

"Yokatta un…" Deidara mengelus dadanya lega. Kemudian ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya. "Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan un… Dasar bodoh!" ledek Deidara pada sakura.

"Hn.. Gomen.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Kini mereka berdua kembali terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan seperti tadi. Sakura menunduk dengan wajah merona dan Deidara memandangi wajah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne Pink… Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi un?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah serius.

Sakura kembali tersentak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, napasnya tak beraturan, dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Jawablah. Jangan diam saja dong un. Aku kan jadi bingung!" ucap Deidara tanpa rasa ragu pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura bingung mau jawab apa. Mengaku atau tidak. Itu keputusan yang berat.

"A..aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan gadis pirang," lagi-lagi Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara.

Hal itu semakin membuat Deidara curiga terhadap sakura. "Jangan bohong! Mengakulah… Aku tidak akan meledekmu kok un. Justru, aku berterimakasih karena akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang menyukaiku un.." kini Deidara lah yang terlihat malu-malu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia tak percaya kalau respond Deidara seperti itu. "Umm, bukankah kau pacar Matsuri...? Dia wanita kan dan dia menyukaimu. Tentu saja. Dia kan pacarmu." Sakura jengkel sendiri saat membicarakan Matsuri pada Deidara.

Deidara menyadari nada bicara Sakura yang berubah jengkel ketika membicarakan Matsuri. "Aku tidak pacaran dengannya un!"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya lalu menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik Deidara. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat lega, namun di sisi lain ia tak mengerti kenapa Deidara mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Apa Deidara juga menyukainya?

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Dia hanya kebetulan lewat disampingku dan kuakui ia sebagai pacarku untuk menjauhkan Suigetsu dan pria lainnya un. Kemudian sandiwara itu kulanjutkan karena Matsuri tidak keberatan untuk membantuku un." jelas Deidara panjang lebar.

"Souka." Sakura tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melahap es krimnya lagi dengan riang.

Deidara mengangguk. "Jadi apa benar kau orangnya..?" tanya Deidara lagi. Entah kenapa sebagian dirinya menginginkan Sakura untuk berkata 'ya'kepadanya.

Namun, Sakura tidak menyahut. Ia tetap tenang melahap es krimnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Semakin lama Deidara nampak geram dengan aksi tutup mulut Sakura. Deidara yang memang gampang marah pun menggeram kesal.

BRAKK! "Kuanggap 'iya' jika kau diam seperti itu un! Huh, ternyata diam-diam kau terpesona padaku juga pink! HA-HA-HA!" kini Deidara menyuap es krim suapan pertamanya dengan penuh emosi sambil tertawa garing kepada Sakura.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau bicara. Tidak semua 'diam' itu berarti 'iya' bodoh! Aku hanya malas menanggapi ocehanmu yang tak penting itu! Dan jika aku menyukaimu, itu sama saja dengan aku itu lesbian kau tau! Dan sampai detik ini aku masih merasa kalau aku sangat normal. Baka!" Sakura kembali melahap es krim itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Cih! Sudahlah, tak usah kau pura-pura lagi un. Aku ini memang tampan dan menawan. Wajar lah jika kau menyukaiku Pink.. Hahahaha pantas saja saat itu kau pingsan ketika aku menciummu. Kau pasti sangat tegang dicium oleh pria yang kau sukai un.." Deidara tersenyum sinis pada Sakura. Padahal dia tidak ingin meledek Sakura jika Sakura langsung mengaku. Namun, karena Sakura malah bertingkah menyebalkan, Deidara jadi kesal juga.

"Diam kau waria bodoh! Atau kau mau ku hajar mulutmu itu hah?!" Sakura menunjukkan tinjunya pada Deidara setelah menggebrak meja dan sukses menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di kedai itu.

"Tsc.. Kau tak akan tega memukul pria yang kau sayangi pink. Hahahahaha….. Kau menyedihan Pink un, aku baru sadar kenapa kau terus-terusan mengajakku berkelahi. Itu pasti karena kau ingin selalu dekat denganku kan Pink un? Ahahahahahaha… Gadis bodoh…" kali ini Deidara yang menguasai keadaan. Tidak seperti perkelahian-perkelahian sebelumnya.

Sakura sangat kesal. Kata-kata Deidara benar-benar membuatnya terluka. Deidara tak mengerti kalau selama ini Sakura telah menderita karena mencintainya dalam diam. Sakura juga malu sekali saat itu karena menjadi tontonan semua orang yang ada di kedai es krim itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung pergi dari kedai es krim.

"Hei Pink? Kau mau kemana un..?" Deidara memandangi Sakura yang meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Lalu Deidara langsung saja menyusulnya setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Pink! Pink!" panggil Deidara sambil mengejar Sakura. Sakura tidak bereaksi. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah taman.

"Pink…. Kau belum membayar es krim mu," teriak Deidara lagi.

Sakura berhenti. Dengan kesal ia menoleh ke arah Deidara lalu merogoh sakunya. Kemudian ia melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah Deidara dengan wajah jengkel. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Deidara lagi.

Deidara berjongkok lalu memungut uang yang Sakura lemparkan lalu menatap uang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Piiiiinnnnkkkkkkkkkk…" teriak Deidara lagi untuk menghentikan Sakura.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kakunya. Ia agak senang karena Deidara masih berusaha mengejarnya.

"Kurang seribu tau… Harga es krimnya kan 9000, dan kau hanya melemparkan 8000 saja un.." ucap Deidara pada Sakura yang tetap memunggunginya dengan nada bicara polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk uang di tangannya.

Sakura sweatdrop tanpa Deidara ketahui. "Teme pria setengah gadissss…" gumamnya kesal tanpa di dengar oleh Deidara.

Sakura kembali melangkah. Kali ini ia tak peduli meskipun Deidara sedari tadi terus memanggil namanya.

"Pink….. Pink…"

Sakura yang kesal terus saja melangkah.

"Sakuraaaa..." untuk pertama kalinya Deidara memanggil nama Sakura. Namun Sakura tetap berjalan.

Lalu, dengan sedikit berlari Deidara pun berhasil meraih tangannya.

Sakura berbalik ke hadapan Deidara ketika Deidara menarik tangan Sakura. Tangan kiri Deidara memegang pinggang Sakura, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura. Tangan kanan Sakura menahan dada Deidara agar mereka memiliki jarak.

Deidara mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh mengejutkan dirinya ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Sakura.

Deidara pun sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan itu dan merasa bersalah. "Ma..maaf, apa aku begitu jahat hingga kau menangis un?" ucap Deidara dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Sakura menatap tajam pada Deidara dengan mata yang berair. "IYA! Kau sangat JAHAT Deidara!" kini tangis Sakura pecah di hadapan Deidara.

Deidara bingung. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia tak pernah menangani hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pun tak tau harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan tangisan Sakura.

"P..Pink..un.." ucap Deidara pelan.

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Deidara yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya hiks..? Aku menyukaimu Dei! Dan hiks.. ketika kau tau, kau malah menertawakanku! hiks.. Tidakkah kau paham hiks.. Rasa sakitku ketika memendam semuanyaa? Hiks..hiks.. Aku menderita..! Aku ingin sekali akrab denganmu tapi tidak bisa! Hiks.. Satu-satunya yang kubisa adalah menjadi musuhmu! Orang yang kau benci! Hiks.. Setidaknya aku bisa bicara padamu setiap hari walau itu perkelahian.." Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Deidara tersentak ketika mendengarkan penuturan Sakura itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tau kalau Sakura mencintainya sampai seperti itu. Deidara jadi merasa bersalah. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah meledak Sakura. "P..Pink,, aku,, "

"Aku tak tau seberapa besar kau membenciku. Hiks.. tapi, aku.. Hiks..aku.. Aku tak pernah membencimu sedikitpun Deidara!" Sakura masih terisak.

Deidara kini benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya sangat kejam. Ia telah membuat seorang wanita menangis karena mencintainya. Dengan perlahan ia melepasan pelukannya dari Sakura, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura bak seorang pangeran.

"Maafkan aku un... Kau boleh memukulku, menendangku, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukanlah. Aku memang bodoh un!" ucap Deidara dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Sakura memandangnya dengan tetap terisak. Kemudian Sakura menarik kerah baju Deidara hingga ia berdiri. Deidara tidak membuka matanya sedikitpun. Tapi ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sakura yang sangat lemah itu.

Taman itu cukup sepi. Tak ada yang melihat mereka. Setelah Sakura menatap wajah pria yang disayanginya, ia lalu bersiap dengan kepalan tinju di tangan kanannya.

"Kau... BRENGSEK!"

BUAAKKK...

Tinju pertama sukses dilayangkan ke wajah cantik Deidara. Deidara tetap memejamkan mata dan menahan sakit. Hidungnya pun mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau sungguh BRENGSEK PRIA CANTIK!" pukulan kedua mendarat sukses di pipi Deidara hingga bibir sensualnya berdarah.

"KAU MENYAKITI HATIKU!" Sakura menendang perut Deidara dengan lututnya. Deidara kini memuntahkan darah segar.

"Uhuk….Uhukkkk….." Deidara tetap tegar walaupun ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya.

"Aaaaarrrggggh!" Sakura menghempaskan tubuh Deidara ke batang pohon besar hingga punggung Deidara menabrak pohon itu dan ia tersungkur ke tanah.

Deidara merasa bahwa beberapa tulang di punggung dan rusuknya patah. Kemudian ia mulai membuka matanya dan ia melihat Sakura menangis kencang sambil menghampirinya. Sakura bersiap melancarkan tinju terdahsyatnya. Deidara kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia melihat sekumpulan cakra berwarna biru di tangan kanan Sakura.

Dia tau tinju Sakura dengan cakra yang terkumpul ditangannya, mampu mematahkan sebatang pohon besar, membelah bumi, dan menghancurkan beton seperti yang tadi Deidara lihat ketika Sakura melawan Sasuke. Itu salah satu jurus ninja yang Sakura pelajari.

Ia pasrah. Jika harus mati pun, ia ikhlas. Memang dia bersalah menjadi pria bodoh dan jahat yang tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura.

"HEAAAAAAAAHHH!"

BUAAAKKK...KRATAK..KREK..BRUGGGHH...

Hening seketika. Deidara tidak merasakan apapun. Apa dia sudah mati?

Tidak!

Ia perlahan membuka mata birunya yang indah. Ia melihat sesosok wanita yang duduk pasrah sambil menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang kahilangan mainannya.

Ketika Deidara menoleh, ia mendapati pohon yang ada dibelakangnya telah hancur dan tumbang. Sakura tak sanggup membunuh pria yang ia sayangi.

Tanpa pikir panjang dengan langkah perlahan dan tertatih karena menahan sakit, ia menghampiri wanita itu, mengusap lembut rambutnya, mengecup kepala pinknya, lalu membenamkan Sakura di dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura..."

Sakura makin terisak dan menumpahkan segala emosinya pada Deidara.

"Aku juga...Menyayangimu un" bisik Deidara yang membuat isakan Sakura bertambah kencang.

Sakura terus menangis dengan kencang. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia kesal karena Deidara meledeknya, tapi ia juga sedih karena apa yang Deidara katakan adalah kebenaran, dia pun lega setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya, dan ia sangat senang mendengar Deidara berkata bahwa Deidara menyayangi dirinya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Deidara yang babak belur itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Deidara yang lebam. Ia memandang khawatir pada pemuda cantik itu.

Ketika Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Deidara sudah mendahuluinya untuk berbicara.

"Daijoubu… un. " Deidara tersenyum lembut.

"Hahahaha,, " Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menitikkan air mata. "Jika kau seperti ini, kau jadi terlihat seperti lelaki Dei.. " kata Sakura sambil tersenyum juga.

"Hahahahahaa… Aku kan memang laki-laki un.. Kau saja mencintaiku kan?" goda Deidara.

Sakura sampai tersipu malu karena ucapan Deidara ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari hadapan Deidara. "Jangan menggodaku Dei.."

Deidara malah jadi ingin menggoda setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembit dan mengalihkan pandangan Sakura kepada dirinya. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas mereka masing-masing.

Sontak wajah Sakura tambah memerah ketika Deidara tersenyum manis padanya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Kau cantik Sakura… Benar-benar cantik un. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu secantik ini sebelumnya un.. " puji Deidara.

Setelah itu, Deidara memjamkan matanya lalu mencium bibir Sakura dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Sakura terkejut kemudian memejamkan mata juga seraya menikmati sentuhan dari bibir lembut laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata memerhatikan mereka. Yang satu berambut merah, dan yang satu laagi berambut perak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Hidan.

"Demi dewa Jashin. Baru kali ini Dei-chan terlihat jantan sekali ya…" ucap Hidan yang terlihat kagum dengan perilaku Deidara.

"Hum…." Tanggap Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hoy Sasori,, dari tadi kerjamu hanya smsan saja. Kau sedang sms siapa sih.. ?" Tanya Hidan yang rada kesal karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka Sasori selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Pacar-pacarku. Jika aku tak membalas sms mereka, nanti aku dikira selingkuh.. " ucap si lelaki berwajah bayi itu dengan santainya.

"Kau kan memang selingkuh bodoh!" Hidan menepuk dahinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak selingkuh, semuanya pacar resmiku kok, bukan pacar gelapku, hahahahaha…" Sasori pun tertawa seperti penjahat wanita.

"Dasar lelaki murahan. Demi dewa Jashin kau akan terkena karma Sasori!" Hidan memperingati.

Sasori hanya menggelang sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Iie,, aku tidak murahan. Mereka saja yang terus-terusan mengisi saldo ATMku. Aku tak pernah memintanya kok.. " Sasori tersenyum bangga.

"Cih,, terserah kau sajalah Sasori…" kata Hidan dengan jengkelnya dan ia pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat Matsuri di sana.

"Matsuri?" gumam Hidan pelan.

Sasori yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Hidan. "Mana Matsuri?" kata Sasori heboh.

Hidan agak bingung dengan tingkah Sasori yang lebay itu. Kemudian Hidan menunjuk arah tempat Matsuri berada.

"GAWAT! INI SANGAT GAWAT…. Matsuri menuju kemari….." Sasori langsung mencengkeram pundak Hidan dengan erat.

Hidan yang terganggu pun langsung melepas paksa cengkeraman tangan Sasori darinya. "Demi dewa Jashin! Lalu kenapa kalau dia kesini Saso-chan?" Hidan mulai sebal dengan tingkah bocah merah di hadapannya itu.

"Aho! Kau lupa,, Dei dan Sakura kan sedang hot-hotnya…" Sasori membalikkan kepala Hidan hingga ia menatap ke arah Deidara dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman itu.

"Haaa… Lalu?" tanggap Hidan santai.

"Kau lupa? Matsuri itu kan pacarnya Dei-chan bodoh! Bisa gawat kalau dia memergoki Deidara selingkuh! Wanita yang cemburu itu bisa melakukan hal-hal mengerikan yang di luar dugaan!" seru Sasori dengan tampang serius. Sepertinya dia sedang curcol tentang pengalaman pribadinya yang pernah kepergok selingkuh.

"Demi dewa Jashin. Sasori no baka! Matsuri itu kan hanya kekasih palsunya Dei-chan. Mereka tidak berpacaran sungguhan. Hanya pura-pura saja kau tau kan?" kata Hidan dengan tampang malas.

"Aku tau! Tapi apa kau tidak pernah melihat di film-film? Jika ada pasangan kekasih yang berpura-pura pacaran, salah satu dari mereka PASTI ada yang benar-benar menyukai pasangannya itu. Karena Dei tidak menyukai Matsuri, jadi aku YAKIN! Matsuri pasti menyukai Dei!" ucap Sasori menggebu-gebu.

"BAKA! Itu kan hanya film Sasori! Kau ini sudah besar masih saja percaya film!" Hidan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasori.

"Urusai Hidan, Matsuri mulai mendekat...!" bentak Sasori dengan wajah panik.

Matsuri yang sudah mendekat pun melihat Sasori dan Hidan yang sedang berkelahi di tengah jalan itu.

_'Seragam itu, Konohagakuen?'_ pikir Matsuri. Dia memang tak kenal dengan Hidan dan Sasori.

Matsuri berusaha mengabaikan mereka dan tetap melanjutkan perjalannannya ke arah taman.

Sasori dan Hidan yang telah menyadari kehadiran Matsuri pun langsung menghentikan perdebatan mulut konyol tak berarti di antara mereka.

"MATSURI!" seru Sasori sambil merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Matsuri agar Matsuri tidak menuju ke arah sana. Hidan hanya cemberut menatap kelakuan bodoh Sasori dan Matsuri hanya terlihat bingung dengan pemuda merah di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kau mengenaliku?" jawab Matsuri.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak kenal dengan kekasih si pria cantik idola Konohagakuen." kata Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar.

_'Souka, jangan-jangan dia itu salah satu fansboy Dei-kun. Dei-kun hebat sekali memiliki fansboy tampan seperti pemuda ini.'_ benak Matsuri. "Umm, begitu ya. Iya, aku memang pacarnya Dei-kun. Hehehe.."

"Hoy Matsuri,, apa kau mencintai Dei-chan?" tanya Hidan to the point yang membuat Sasori jawdrop.

Sasori pun langsung menatap Hidan dengan tatapan jengkel. _'BODOH apa yang kau lakukan Hidan?'_ kata Sasori dalam hati.

_'Aku hanya membuktikan teori bodohmu!'_ jawab Hidan dalam hati juga sambil tersenyum sinis pada Sasori.

_'Aku harus menjawab 'ya' untuk menjauhkan para fansboy Dei-kun.'_ benak Matsuri. "Hum,um. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Dia kan pacarku." Matsuri tersenyum maniiiisssss sekali.

Sasori langsung menatap Hidan sambil tersenyum menang. _'See?'_ katanya dalam hati kepada Hidan.

"Tsc." Hidan hanya berdecih dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori lembut dengan senyuman playboy mautnya yang membuat Matsuri merona.

"A..aku.. M..mau membeli es krim di kedai sana.." ucap Matsuri gugup. Entah kenapa jantungnya sangat berdebar.

Sasori yang menyadari sikap tak wajar Matsuri pun langsung tersenyum jahat. 'Khu..khu..khu.. Target baru..' benak Sasori.

PLETAK!

Hidan yang tau jalan pikiran Sasori pun langsung menjitak kepala merah Sasori agar ia tersadar dan bertaubat.

"Aww itai... Apa sih maumu Hidan?!" bentak Sasori.

"Matsuri, kau jangan tertipu dengannya. Demi dewa Jashin, sekarang ini, pria tengil sok imut ini sedang berpacaran dengan 17 wanita sekaligus dan dia hanya membodoh-bodohi pacarnya itu untuk membiayai kehidupannya sehari-hari." jelas Hidan panjang lebar sambil menyeringai jahat pada Sasori.

"Teme.. Bukan 17, tapi 23 baka!" ucap Sasori pelan.

"Honto?" kata Matsuri tidak percaya. Lalu ia menatap Sasori dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Ti..tidak! Hidan hanya sedang menjelek-jelekan aku!" Sasori menunjuk wajah Hidan dengan tampang kesal. Matsuri pun langsung menoleh ke arah Hidan.

"Cih, untuk apa aku berbohong. Demi dewa Jashin, aku hanya tidak ingin kekasih sahabatku ditipu oleh playboy cap boneka itu. Kau tau, di usianya yan baru 16 tahun ini, dia sudah berpacaran sebanyak 220 kali.." Hidan memegang kedua pundak Matsuri dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Teme.. Bukan 220, tapi 252 baka!" ucap Sasori pelan.

"Um.. Ano.." Matsuri terlihat kecewa.

"HIDAN! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" Sasori menggeram kesal.

"Demi dewa Jashin, aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Saso-chan." Hidan malah menggoda Sasori hingga Sasori makin naik darah.

"TEME HIDAN!" Sasori langsung melompat ke tubuh Hidan dan mengacak-acak rambut Hidan.

"HENTIKAN SASORI!" Hidan kewalahan hingga mereka berdua ambruk di atas tanah dan mereka pun berguling-guling di tanah sambil berteriak cempreng seperti balita berebutan permen.

Matsuri sweatdrop melihat keadaan di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan, Matsuri pun melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali ke tujuannya untuk membeli es krim di kedai es krim.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Deidara pingsan di pangkuan Sakura dengan beberapa luka yang berada di wajahnya.

"Dei-kun? DEI-KUN? DEIIIIIIII-KUUUUUNNNNN..." Matsuri langsung histeris dan berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Deidara.

Sasori dan Hidan tersadar dan menghentikan perkelahian konyol mereka. Dan Sakura...

"Dei-kun?! Dei-kun?!" Matsuri langsung merebut paksa Deidara dari pangkuan Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

Cemburu..

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat itu.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi? Dei-kun kenapa?" Matsuri bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada panik.

Sakura diam saja tak mengatakan apapun. Hatinya terlalu terguncang.

_'Doshita? Kenapa dia sepanik itu? Bukankah Dei bilang mereka hanya berakting?'_ benak Sakura.

Matsuri menengok ke arah Sasori dan Hidan yang sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan tampang bingung.

"KALIAN... CEPAT BANTU AKU! DEI TERLUKA..." teriak Matsuri.

Sasori dan Hidan terdiam sebentar, saling berpandangan, lalu mereka pun bergegas menuju ke arah mereka.

"H..hai." jawab Sasori dan Hidan bersamaan.

Setelah mereka mendekat, Hidan pun langsung menggendong Deidara dan Sasori pun langsung memanggil taxi untuk membawa Deidara ke rumah sakit. Sakura diam saja dan Matsuri panik luar biasa.

Matsuri merasakan keanehan pada diri Sakura. Sakura terdiam sambil menunduk sedari tadi. Hidan dan Sasori mengerti apa yan Sakura pikirkan.

"Doshita? Sakura-san?" tanya Matsuri.

"Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura singkat.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh itu, Matsuri langsung mengingat kejadian saat ia baru pertama kali masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Deidara. Ia jelas melihat bahwa Sakura tidak suka saat Deidara mengakui dirinya sebagai pacar. Kemudian ia pun teringat dengan gosip bahwa Deidara mencium Sakura. Ia tau itu benar dan bukan gosip. Matsuri pun lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Tidak perlu cemburu. Aku tidak mecintainya kok. Kami hanya pura-pura.." ucap Matsuri kepada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap bingung pada Matsuri yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ssstt... Jangan sampai ada yang tau ya?" Matsuri menempelkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura pun tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. "Hn. Arigatou, Matsuri.."

"Tuh kan benar, Matsuri tidak menyukai Dei-chan bodoh!" ucap Hidan pada Sasori.

Sasori menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut karena sebal. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya Matsuri?"

"Eh?" Matsuri baru menyadari kalau ada Sasori dan Hidan. _'Gawat, mereka tau kalau aku dan Dei-kun hanya berpura-pura. Gomen ne Dei-kun._ _'_ benaknya dalam hati.

"Hey, jawablah.." perintah Sasori yang penasaran.

"Ano, aku hanya tak mau kalian mengganggu Dei-kun. Kalian itu fansboynya Dei-kun kan?" ucap Matsuri perlahan.

"Haaah? Jadi kau mengiraaku seorang gay yang menyukai si lelaki pirang berwajah perempuan ini?" ucap Sasori yang melebarkan matanya sambil menunjuk tubuh Deidara yang berada di atas tubuh Hidan.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Hum. Memangnya kau tidak menyukai Dei-kun?"

"Dulu sih iya. Tapi, ketika aku melihat 'sesuatu' miliknya yang ternyata sama dengan 'sesuatu' milikku, aku langsung melupakan perasaanku itu dengan mudah." Jawab Sasori dengan wajah mual. Sepertinya ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Deidara.

"Kami tau kok kau pacar pura-puranya Dei." Tambah Hidan.

"Ehhh?" Matsuri jadi semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tau." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Eeeeehhhh….. kalau begitu siapa yang tidak tau?" Tanya Matsuri polos.

"Tidak tau.." jawab Sasori, Hidan, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sudah hentikan. Taxi sudah datang.." kata Hidan seraya membuka pintu dan memasukan Dei ke dalam taxi.

Lalu mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam taxi dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

**To be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9 : Pasangan Baru

**You're so Beautifull Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

**chika kyuchan **: Kenapa Dei pingsan? Bener! Karena efek pukulan Sakura baru kerasa :D

**Mina Jasmine **: ahaha Sasori emang dibikin playboy abis karena pengen hidup enak. Maklum, sebatang kara, masih kecil pula. :D

**Luca Marvell **: Matsuri ketularan Tobi jadi rada lemot. Ahahahaha untung ga autis.

**Yue Aoi** : enggak kok. Ni fic panjaaaaaaaangg banget (jangan bosen ya :p) pasti. Pasti diceritain. Tapi gak dalam waktu dekat :D

Yosh..Yosh.. Chapter 9 udah jadi.. Merapat merapat.. Disini, romance DeiSakunya baru dimulai. Gak terlalu romance juga sih, mungkin.. Hehe, enjoyed.

**Chapter 9 : Pasangan Baru**

Deidara terbaring di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan bahwa lukanya sangat parah dan ia harus dirawat inap.

Tulang belakangnya patah, kedua pipinya lebam, dan ulu hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Hidungnya pun terus mengeluarkan darah. Namun sudah disumbat dengan kapas.

Sakura duduk di samping kasur Deidara dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil memakan jeruk yang dibawakan penghuni kost untuk Deidara.

Sedangkan penghuni kost yang membawa buah itu sudah pulang karena sudah malam dan Sakura sendiri memutuskan untuk menginap untuk menjaga Deidara di rumah sakit. Padahal Deidara sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi ia bersikeras menolak keinginan pacarnya.

Semenjak insiden itu mereka otomatis berpacaran tanpa pernyataan cinta dari pihak pria maupun wanita.

Tak ada tampang khawatir yang terlihat dari wajah cantik gadis pink tersebut. Padahal kekasihnya tengah terbaring lemas akibat ulahnya.

"Kau terlihat biasa saja un. Padahal pacarmu terluka parah!" Deidara menatap jengkel pada perempuan berambut pink itu yang sedari tadi asyik menghabiskan satu persatu buah tangan yang seharusnya untuk Deidara.

"Untuk apa aku khawatir kalau aku sudah tau bahwa kau tidak akan mati cuma karena pukulanku tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak memakai kekuatan ninjaku saat memukulmu. Itu hanya pukulan level normal yang tidak fatal." ucap Sakura santai sambil mengunyah jeruk-jeruk itu.

"Tidak fatal katamu?! Dokter bilang aku parah un!" teriak Deidara dengan nada sebal.

"Tidak akan ada yang tau lebih baik tentang akibat dari suatu perbuatan kecuali seseorang yang melakukan perbuatan itu sendiri bodoh. Tenanglah, paling 2 atau 3 hari lagi kau sembuh total. Umm...tapi, untuk pria manja sepertimu, mungkin sekitar satu minggu lah kira-kira." Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan jeruk sekarang beralih pada apel.

"Kau sungguh membuatku kesal pink! Aku tidak terima atas perlakuanmu un!" Deidara ingin sekali mencekik leher gadis pink itu namun tidak bisa karena kondisinya yang buruk dan juga ia tak mau melukai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan padamu? Apa kau lupa hah? Atau jangan-jangan kau kesal karena aku merusak wajah cantikmu?" Sakura menggigit apel dan mengunyahnya dengan keras.

"Kau ini benar-benar kepala permen karet pink yang menyebalkan un! Entah apa yang membuatku mau jadi pacarmu! Cih!" Deidara memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Kini ia berusaha memejamkan mata.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Sakura yang kini berhenti memakan apel dan menengok ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek itu.

"Tsc!" Deidara hanya berdecih karena ia masih sangat kesal dan tidak ingin melihat wajah Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh dagu Deidara lalu membuat Deidara menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura menatap lekat wajah ngambek Deidara yang sangat 'cute' itu (Kyaaa ~ Ame jatuh cinta *Mata lope-lope*).

Deidara membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah merona. Deidara yang sedang kesal itu mendadak luluh ketika melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang merona itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terus-terusan menggodaku un. Kau kan tau aku itu mudah terpancing. Bukankah kau bertingkah menyebalkan hanya untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya un? Sekarang kan kita sudah sama-sama tau perasaan masing-masing.. Jadi sebaiknya kau...hmpfh..." Sakura membungkam ceramah panjang Deidara dengan sebuah ciuman.

Bibir Sakura mengunci rapat bibir manis Deidara. Deidara terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan menyerangnya duluan. Padahal sebelumnya saja Sakura sampai pingsan ketika ia menyerang Sakura.

Ciuman itu lumayan lama. Tetapi, baik bibir Deidara maupun Sakura tidak ada yang melakukan gerakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya Sakura melepaskan bibir pria cantiknya yang kini berwajah merah padam sama seperti wajahnya.

"Kau berisik sekali Dei-chan." bisik Sakura dengan nada mesra sambil tetap memegang kedua pipi Deidara.

Sakura pun langsung memutar kursinya sehingga ia membelakangi Deidara dan ia pun kembali memakan apelnya tersebut dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Deidara, langsung saja menutup wajahnya yang merah padam dengan selimut karena malu.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berempat hah?! Mengapa kalian gagal membawa Sakura kembali?!" tanya seorang pria separuh baya dengan sosok yang tak jelas karena gelap yang tengah membentak-bentak empat orang berpakaian serba hitam yang diketahui sebagai pengawal pribadi keluarga Haruno.

"Nona muda menolak dengan kasar, dan anda memerintahkan kami untuk tidak memaksanya. Selain itu, sekarang nona muda telah menjadi seorang kunoichi. Dia sangat hebat dan juga mengerikan. Bahkan tuan muda Sasuke pun kewalahan menghadapinya." jawab Jirobo, salah satu dari ke-empat pengawal tersebut.

"Kunoichi? Dia benar-benar menentangku rupanya. Lalu kau dikalahkan olehnya Sasuke?" tanya bapak tua itu pada Sasuke yang terlihat kurang sehat.

Tendangan keras di perut Sasuke tadi cukup telak dan membuat Sasuke terus-terusan batuk dan memuntahkan darah.

"Ya.. Aku memang tidak mampu melawannya. Karena aliran kami berbeda. Dia ninja dan yang aku jeet kune do. Aku bisa saja mati tadi jika terkena pukulannya." Sasuke masih terus memegangi perutnya.

"Tinju nona muda mampu mematahkan batang pohon besar, membelah bumi, dan menghancurkan tembok beton hingga menjadi puing." jelas Sakon si pengawal.

"Sekuat itukah?" pria itu membelalakan mata keriputnya seolah tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku hampir membawa sakura hanya saja...uhuk..uhuk.." Sasuke kembali muntah darah. Efek parahnya baru terasa sekarang. 'Padahal hanya satu tendangan.' pikir Sasuke.

"Daijoubu ka? Hanya apa Sasuke?" tanya bapak tua itu penasaran.

"Ada seorang gadis cantik... Tidak.. Maksudku seorang pria yang melindunginya... Kelihatannya gadis..umm... Maksudku pria itu adalah pacarnya Sakura.." Sasuke teringat bagaimana Sakura mendekap tubuh Deidara dengan erat. Sakura yang sangat mengerikan saat bertarung, terlihat sangat manis ketika berada di dekat Deidara. _'Kalau tidak salah Itachi-nii memanggilnya Deidara.'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kita harus membawanya pulang dengan cara lain. Apa kekasih Sakura itu juga seorang shinobi?" bapak tua itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku belum sempat bertarung dengannya. Karena..." Sasuke menunduk tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke bertemu dengan tuan muda Itachi di sana. Nampaknya tuan muda Itachi satu sekolah dengan nona muda dan pacarnya. Seragam sekolah mereka sama dan sepertinya mereka terlihat akrab." Kidomaru sang pengawal melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke yang memang sepertinya tidak akan Sasuke lanjutkan.

"Itachi? Oh.. Kakakmu yang kabur itu ya? Baiklah aku mengerti Sasuke. Kali ini kita harus benar-benar memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membawa Sakura kembali. Sepertinya ia tidak mempan jika dibohongi tentang penyakitku dan kematian ibunya." kini sosok bapak tua itu telah jelas terlihat saat sinar lampu menerpa wajahnya.

"Baik.. Tuan Haruno!" jawab ke-empat pengawal itu serempak.

Dialah Haruno Kizashi. Ayah Sakura. Ternyata cerita tentang sekaratnya sang ayah dan kematian sang ibu hanyalah bohong belaka.

Dan mereka tau kalau Sakura sangat membenci tangan kanan ayahnya yaitu Danzo. Maka mereka pun menggunakan nama Danzo untuk membawa Sakura pulang tanpa Sakura tau kalau Danzo sudah lama dipecat oleh ayahnya karena terbukti busuknya.

Alasan kuat ayahnya bersikeras menikahkan putrinya dengan putra keluarga Uchiha yaitu semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan bisnis keluarga mereka. Haruno dan Uchiha sama sama memiliki ambisi tinggi untuk menguasai dunia perbisnisan.

Sedangkan Sasuke pun sama berambisinya dengan keluarganya. Ia menyetujui pernikahan hanya demi ambisi semata. Tak ada cinta sama sekali. Sebenarnya dulu Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke namun, ia berubah pikiran ketika tau bahwa yang ada di kepala Sasuke hanyalah ingin menjadi pengusaha nomor satu di dunia. Tak ada sedikitpun Sakura di kepalanya.

.

.

"Jadi... Kau lari dari rumah karena ingin dijodohkan dengan adik Itachi itu un?" tanya Deidara yang keadaannya sudah mulai membaik.

"Begitulah. Si tuan Haruno itu selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Apa dia pikir aku ini sebuah barang?!" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalananya. Bahkan ia mematahkan sumpit yang tengah ia gunakan untuk makan siang.

"Sa..sabar un..." Deidara yang terbaring menatap Sakura dengan tampang ngeri.

"Dari kecil aku selalu menuruti perintah tuan Haruno itu. Dari mulai melakukan berbagai macam les bakat, bahasa, dan lain-lain." Sakura menyuap makan siangnya dengan sumpit patah. Mengunyah dengan cepat lalu menelannya agar dapat kembali bercerita.

"Aku pun dituntut menjaga tampilan fisikku agar tetap menarik. Dilarang makan ini itu terutama es krim. Sejak SD aku home schooling, dan harus terus diikuti oleh guru kepribadian, etika, dan sopan santun!" Sakura menghela napas panjang. Deidara hanya memperhatikan.

"Semua itu membuatku muak! Bahkan aku menghabiskan masa kecilku tanpa teman dan hanya dengan setumpuk buku tebal yang berisikan tata cara berprilaku agar aku tampak sempurna sebagai putri keluarga Haruno" ia menaruh makanannya yang masih ada di atas meja di samping kasur Deidara.

"Mereka tak pernah tanya apa aku mau melakukan itu atau tidak. Aku merasa seperti boneka. Ibuku tau kalau aku tertekan. Namun apa daya, ia tak berani menentang tuan Haruno." Sakura meneguk segelas air dan menyeka sisa air di bibirnya tersebut.

"Sejak SD aku sudah masuk akademi ninja. Tapi tentu si tuan Haruno itu tidak tau akan hal itu. Ke-empat pengawalku yang kemarin bisa dibilang sahabatku. Sejak kecil mereka yang menjagaku dan bermain denganku. Mereka yang membuatku bisa masuk ke akademi ninja tanpa diketahui oleh tuan Haruno. Apalagi Tayuya. Dia melakukan apapun untukku. Namun yah, semua kembali pada tuan Haruno. Dia penguasanya. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun ketahuan dan semenjak itu tuan Haruno melarang keras diriku untuk menjadi kunoichi. Katanya, tuan putri tak pantas memiliki kekuatan kasar. Hanya kelembutan yang harus aku miliki." Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Hidupmu tak seindah yang kubayangkan pink. Aku tak menyangka kau sesulit itu." Deidara mengelus lembut pipi Sakura.

"Makanya aku tak peduli jika tuan Haruno harus mati! Yang aku sesali adalah... Kematian ibuku." Sakura menunduk sedih dan menitikkan air mata.

"Sudahlah.. Sekarang kan kau punya aku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersedih un." Deidara tersenyum lebar. Sakura pun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Terima kasih, koibitoku..." Sakura mengecup dahi Deidara yang membuat Deidara membeku. "Yang cantik." lanjut Sakura yang sukses membuat wajah Deidara menjadi asam.

.

.

"Matsu-chan..." Tobi memeluk erat tubuh Matsuri dari belakang.

"Tobi, kau mengagetkanku!" Matsuri menjitak pelan kepala Tobi sambil tersenyum.

Tobi pun meringis kecil lalu duduk di samping Matsuri.

"Matsu-chan.. Apa Matsu-chan sungguh sayang pada senpai?" Tobi berwajah polos dan imut saat menanyakan itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau mencemaskan Dei-kun karena aku kurang memperhatikannya ya?" Matsuri yang gemas, mencubit kedua pipi tobi dan memainkannya. Pipi Tobi ditarik dan ditekan seperti adonan.

"Aduh.. Sakit... Tidak. Tobi tidak menghawatirkan senpai. Tobi menghawatirkan Matsu-chan." Tobi menunjuk wajah Matsuri.

"Hah? Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" Matsuri tidak mengerti dengan maksud Tobi.

"Tobi melihat Dei-senpai sangat dekat dengan Sakura-chan. Mungkin mereka pacaran. Bahkan Sakura-chan tidak sekolah karena menemani Dei-senpai di rumah sakit. Maaf ya Matsu-chan, Tobi tidak bermaksud membuat Matsu-chan sedih." Tobi menunduk dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca (Tobi lebay!).

Matsuri memegang pipi Tobi dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tobi... Aku dan Dei-kun tidak sungguh-sungguh berpacaran. Kami hanya pura-pura agar Dei-kun bebas dari gangguan pria-pria yang menyukainya." Matsuri tertawa kecil. Tobi menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaaaa."

"Serius?"

"Tentu Tobi."

"Jadi Matsu-chan tidak punya pacar?"

Matsuri menggeleng.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ kalau begitu Matsu-chan mau kan jadi pacar Tobi?" Tobi memeluknya lagi. Kali ini Matsuri sweatdrop.

"T..tunggu! Aa...apa katamu?" pipi Matsuri bersemu merah.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya Tobi berlutut di hadapan Matsuri seperti pangeran tampan yang berlutut di hadapan sang putri. Baru kali ini ia terlihat 'waras'.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tobi menggenggam tangan Matsuri dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Dan ternyata, di balik rerumputan ada duo pengacau yang memerhatikan Tobi dan Matsuri sedari tadi. Si rambut perak dan si rambut merah. Udah pada tau kan siapa mereka?

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Hidan! Bukankah ini sebuah permasalahan yang serius?" ucap Sasori si rambut merah dengan ekspresi lebay kepada Hidan.

Hidan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. 'Kenapa harus aku yang dipasangkan dengannya sih Ame-san.' benak Hidan. "Demi dewa Jashin. Apanya yang permasalan serius Sasori?" sahut Hidan dengan muka bete.

Sebenarnya Hidan malas menanggapi Sasori yang lebaynya sedang kumat. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, suka tidak suka Hidan harus meladeni segala ucapan tidak bermakna dari mulut Sasori.

"Kau masih bertanya 'apa' padaku? KAU SERIUS?" Sasori mencengkeram kedua bahu Hidan dan menatapnya intens.

"BERHENTI BERTINGKAH LEBAY SASORI!" kepala Hidan membesar seolah ingin melahap Sasori.

Hening beberapa saat.

Sasori menunduk dan sedikit bergetar. Hidan jadi merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

'Kuso.' Hidan menepuk dahinya. "Gomen, gomen, aku hanya bercanda Saso-chan. Apa? Apa yang kau mau katakan?" kata Hidan yang merasa tidak enak pada Sasori.

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hidan dengan wajah berseri-seri yang membuat Hidan menyesali perkataannya barusan. "Lihat Hidan! Tobi menyatakan cintanya pada Matsuri! Bukankah iu gawat?" kata Sasori serius.

'Seharusnya kuabaikan saja dia.' benak Hidan. "Demi dewa Jashin. Di mana letak kegawatannya baka?" tanya Hidan malas.

"SUDAH JELAS KAN? Jika Matsuri menerima Tobi, maka mereka berdua akan berpacaran. Apa kau bisa bayangkan. TO-BI PU-NYA PA-CAR. Bukankah itu masalah besar?" seru Sasori dengan penuh semangat.

Hidan berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori dengan sungguh-sungguh. 'Sudah kuduga tak ada satupun perkataan Sasori yang berguna.' benak Hidan sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Aku harus menggagalkannya!" ucap Sasori tegas. Ia mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Matsuri dan Tobi yang sedang seru-serunya itu.

Hidan langsung buru-buru menangkap lengan Sasori. "Matte, kenapa kau harus menggagalkannya?" Hidan benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala si rambut merah berwajah balita itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jika Matsuri sampai menerima Tobi, itu akan menjadi masalah besar!" kata Sasori antusias.

"Demi dewa Jashin. Masalah apa sih yang kau maksudkan?" Hidan mulai kesal lagi.

"Coba kau pikirkan dengan otakmu yang kemampuan berpikirnya hanya 15% itu Hidan. Jika ia berpacaran dengan Matsuri, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menikah kan? Lalu, setelah mereka menikah mereka berdua akan tinggal bersama kita di rumah kost. Dan jika itu terjadi, otomatis Matsuri akan bertemu denganku setiap hari. Lalu, terjadilah adegan-adegan yang tidak disengaja diantara aku dan Matsuri yang menyebabkan dia mencintaiku. Saat ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan gejolak perasaannya padaku, dia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan setelah ia menyatakannya padaku, mau tau mau aku pasti menerima cintanya yang membuatku otomatis menjadi kekasih gelapnya. Lalu, cepat atau lambat Tobi akan mencium bau perselingkuhan kami. Dan apa kau tau apa yang terjadi jika orang autis sedang marah? Dia akan membunuhku! Mengiris telingaku, mencincang tubuhku, mencongkel mataku, dan-"

"CUKUP SASORI! DEMI DEWA JASHIN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MASUK AKAL!" bentak Hidan dengan wajah murka.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, kemampuan berpikirmu hanya 15%. Kau tak akan mengerti! Kau ingat bagaimana Matsuri menatapku? Dia pasti terpesona padaku!" teriak Sasori di depan wajah Hidan.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama televisi Sasori! Seharusnya aku mengawasi setiap acara yang kau tonton!" Hidan balas berteriak di wajah Sasori.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Ibuku? Ibuku sudah meninggal! Kau dan dewa bodohmu akan dikutuk olehnya karena berani menggangguku anak kesayangannya satu-satunya!" Sasori mulai kesal juga.

"Kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa dewaku hah?!" Hidan menarik kerah baju Sasori.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU HIDAN!"

"AKU APALAGI SASORI!"

"RASAKAN INI!" Sasori menjewer telinga Hidan.

"SAKIT BAKA!" Hidan mecubiti pipi Sasori.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Lalu, mereka pun berkelahi dengan bodohnya di balik rerumputan itu hingga Tobi, Matsuri, dan beberapa orang lain yang ada di sana mejadi kebingungan. Pasalnya sosok mereka tidak terlihat. Hanya suara-suara bodoh mereka yang terdengar dari balik rerumputan.

"Itu suara ribut apa ya?" tanya Matsuri heran.

"Humm, tidak tau Tapi Tobi seperti mengenali suara itu sih." jawab Tobi polos. "Ah sudahlah. Jadi kau bersedia kan menjadi kekasihku wahai tuan puteri yang terhormat?" tanya Tobi lagi dengan nada bicara seorang pangeran sambil mencium punggung tangan Matsuri.

Matsuri yang sebenarnya menyukai Tobi juga semenjak insiden kepeleset kaleng minuman itu pun langsung tersenyum senang. "I..iyaa.. Aku mau." Matsuri gugup saat menjawabnya lalu tanpa basa-basi Tobi memeluknya dan kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Arigatou Matsu-chan, Tobi senang, senang, senaaaaaaang sekali. Tobi cinta Matsu-chan. Muaaach..." Tobi mengecup singkat bibir Matsuri lalu memeluknya lagi dengan erat. Matsuri kini berwajah merah padam sementara Tobi tetap berwajah girang tanpa semburat merah di pipinya.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKK….." teriak Sasori yang baru saja memenangkan perkelahian dengan Hidan dengan curangnya karena ia menyumpalkan kaus kaki bau milik Deidara yang ia selalu bawa di tasnya untuk berjaga-jaga (?) ke hidung Hidan hingga Hidan terkapar.

"Eh? Saso-senpai? Doshita?" tanya Tobi polos.

"TOBI!" Sasori menunjuk wajah Tobi dengan tegas.

"Iya?" sahut Tobi dengan imut.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN..Hmpfhtt..." tiba-tiba seseorang membungkam mulut Sasori dan menariknya kembali ke dalam rerumputan.

"Hidan-senpai?" kini Tobi bingung lagi. Matsuri juga sama.

"Hehehe... Lanjutkan saja aktivitasmu Tobi dan selamat atas jadianmu dengan Matsuri ya.." Hidan mengacungkan jempolnya dari balik rerumputan sambil berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh Tobi.

"Oh... Hahahahaha.. Oke, oke Senpai! Arigatou! Tobi cinta para Senpai. Ahahahaha." sahut Tobi penuh semangat.

Di balik rerumputan...

"HIDAN..." geram Sasori.

"Nani?!" jawab Hidan dengan wajah nyolot.

"RASAKAN INI!" kini Sasori mengeluarkan semua senjata rahasianya.

Kaus kaki Deidara yang tadi, boxer Kisame, sisir Itachi plus rambut rontok Itachi yang menempel di sana, masker Kakuzu, kaos dalem Pein, dan bunga bangkai punya Zetsu.

Bak, Bik, Buk, Plak, Prang, Duak, Pret, Meow, Guk-guk, Oweee, Mbee, Moo, Cit-cit, Wek-wek, Ngoik, Auuuuuuu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hasil akhirnya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di balik rerumputan.

The end of Sasori vs Hidan.

**To be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10 : Tertangkap

**You're so Beautiful boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Green Mkys**yang sebesar-besarnya karena tanpanya fic ini gak akan pernah ke-publish, honto ni Arigatou, and **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights,** **Akemi Yusa, Shira, Seira roo, Yuna Himeko, Furuya Rei, Ridwan Sugar , Oda24 , Yume, oreki-san, Putri Hinata , Audrey Mauren, Pinka Pinky, Namie, Sho, Bakudai Baku-chan (Kiara-chan),Guest,** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

.

Inget dong sama Kiara-chan, hahaha makasii..

Haduh, sampe segitunya, Ame jadi seneng, hahaha arigatou banget yaaaaa Chika-chan

Bentar lagi tamat? Enggak kok tenang aja. Masih lama banget tamatnya. Jangan bosen ngikutin fic-nya yaaa

perbanyak duo dewa dan boneka? Di usahakan dehh ga nyangka pada suka adegan mereka berdua. Padahal mereka cuma selingan eh malah lebih populer. Wkwkw.

Deidara nerima Sakura karena cinta atau terpaksa? Karena cinta dong. Dei juga sebenernya suka sama Sakura, tapi Dei emang cuek soal perempuan.

Ceritain pertemuan Sasori-Deidara? Oh tenang aja, itu udah Ame siapin. Nanti Ame mau publish You're so Beautiful Boy chapter special yang isinya tentang kejadian sebelum, sedang, ataupun sesudah fic YSBB yang gak diceritain di fic YSBB.. Sabar yaaa..

Fic ini mau sampe chapter berapa? Ame juga belum tau si. Tapi emang mau dibuat panjang. Jalan cerita sampe tamatnya udah ada di pikiran Ame, tinggal di kembang-kembangin aja. Jangan bosen yaaaa…

Bakalan ada action ninja lagi atau enggak? Ada dong pastinya. Tunggu aja... nanti ada beberapa kok..

Banyakin romance DeiSaku? Oke nanti di usahakan dibikin biar banyak deh :)

Koibitsu? Kalimat yang mana Yue-san? Aku gak tau apa itu koibitsu o.o gomen. Ame bikin karakter Dei emang cowok manja yg cerewet. Tapi pasti Ame tampilin deh Deidara yg jantan bangett... Hehe tunggu aja. Arigatou.

.

Holaaaaa, Ame kembali.. Di chapter 10 ini, Akatsukinya akhirnya muncul lagi gak cuma Sasori-Hidan aja... Dan mungkin di chapter-chapter berikutnya juga bakalan banyak scene-nya Akatsuki. Ok, langsung ya! Enjoyed...

**Chapter 10 : Tertangkap**

"Nah, Dei-chan, aku pulang dulu ya. Kelihatannya nanti malam aku tidak bisa menginap. Jadi aku akan datang besok bersama teman-temanmu untuk menjemputmu pulang yaa." Sakura tengah memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas kecil miliknya. Ada komik, majalah, tab, handphone dan PSP.

"Hmm... PSP nya kutinggal saja deh. Agar kau tidak kesepian." Sakura menaruh PSP di atas meja di samping Deidara.

"Seharusnya dari kemarin-kemarin kau pulangnya un. Kau sampai membolos hanya untuk menjagaku di rumah sakit. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau itu merugikan untukmu?" Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan posisi duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sebal.

"Begitulah seorang wanita, berbeda dengan pria." Sakura menunjuk wajah manis Deidara. "Walaupun aku tidak yakin kau ini pria atau wanita. Hihihi..." Sakura terkikik. Dari dahi Deidara langsung muncul empat sudut siku-siku yang berlawanan arah.

"Terus saja kau mengatakan aku ini wanita un. Jika ternyata aku ini benar seorang wanita, kau pasti akan menangis meraung-raung karena tidak bisa bersamaku pink!" Deidara benar-benar jengkel terhadap pacarnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Deidara sehingga membuat Deidara gugup. Entah kenapa semenjak mereka berpacaran, Sakura jadi lebih agresif dibandingkan Deidara.

"Jika kau wanita, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk menjadi seorang lesbian agar tetap bisa bersamamu...cup." Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Deidara yang membuat Deidara membeku.

"Sudah ya Dei-chan, aku pulang dulu." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Deidara dan keluar meninggalkan Deidara yang masih tersipu karena mendengar ucapan Sakura dan kecupan singkat di bibirnya barusan.

Kemudian Deidara tersenyum sambil mengambil PSP Sakura dan memainkannya sambil bersenandung riang.

.

.

_I'm a Barbie boy.. In the Barbie world.. Life in plastic. It's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere... Imagination, life is your creation.._

Terdengar suara pas-pasan milik Sasori yang sedang bernyanyi lagu 'Barbie Girl' yang dia ubah liriknya menjadi 'Barbie Boy' yang merupakan nada dering ponselnya. Namun, Sasori tetap fokus menonton televisi lebih tepatnya menonton sinetron favoritnya. 'Tukang Bebek Naik Delman'

"Sasori, cepat angkat teleponmu. Demi dewa Jashin! Ringtone ponselmu membuat telingaku sakit!" omel Hidan yang sedang fokus mengerjakan PR di ruang santai tempat Sasori menonton televisi.

"Sssstt! Ini sedang seru-serunya tau. Sebentar lagi, si tukang bebek itu akan ditenggelamkan di danau Toba karena ketahuan selingkuh dengan istri supir delman." jelas Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Hidan sweatdrop mendengar alur cerita sinetronnya yang agak 'wow' itu. "Berhentilah menonton sinetron seperti itu Sasori. Demi dewa Jashin, pikiranmu yang sudah rusak itu bisa tambah rusak karena tontonan tak jelasmu itu." Hidan mengacungkan pensilnya ke arah Sasori sambil menceramahinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau jangan ganggu aku terus ah!" Sasori mulai jengkel karena Hidan mengganggunya yang sedang asyik menikmati sinetronnya itu.

"Ggrrh! Suara ponselmu yang menggangguku. Jadi tolong angkat atau matikan saja!" bentak Hidan.

"Malas ah." gumam Sasori yang tetap memandang televisi dengan mata yang berbinar.

"CIH!" Hidan benar-benar kesal pada bocah merah di hadapannya. Lalu ia menyambar ponsel Sasori yang ada di meja. "Kurotsuchi." ucap Hidan sambil menyebut nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel Sasori.

"Oh, dia pacarku yang tinggal di Iwagakure. Anaknya manis, periang, dan juga lucu. Kalau kau mau memberiku robot-robotan, maka akan kuizinkan kau untuk bicara pada-"

"Halo," Hidan mengengkat telepon dari Kurotsuchi tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sasori.

"HEY! KAU MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA? KAU BERBICARA PADA PACARKU?!" Sasori langsung melupakan sinetronnya dan menatap Hidan dengan tampang kesal.

"Oh, Sasorinya sedang tidak ada.."

"HIDAN!" Sasori berteriak kesal pada Hidan yang seenaknya bicara pada pacarnya itu.

"Kurasa dia sedang pergi dengan Yukata. Iya, Yukata adalah pacarnya. Memangnya kau siapa?" ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai jahat kepada Sasori.

Sasori langsung panik setengah mati ketika Hidan berkata seperti itu kepada Kurotsuchi. Seketika itu pula ia berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Hidan. Namun, Hidan tak menyerahkan ponselnya begitu saja.

"BERIKAN PADAKU TEME!" bentak Sasori.

"Apaa? Kau pacarnya? Mustahil. Sasori itu tinggal bersamaku di sebuah rumah kost. Aku tau pasti kalau ia dan Yukata berpacaran. Bahkan aku yang mencomblangi mereka." Hidan makin ember saja pada Kurotsuchi yang membuat Sasori makin geram.

"HIDAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" teriak Sasori yang masih berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"Lohhh? Sasori, kau sudah pulang berkencan rupanya? Ini, ada telepon dari wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarmu." Hidan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia memang ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada playboy cap boneka itu.

Dengan tampang kesal Sasori langsung menyambar ponselnya dari Hidan. "Aku pasti akan MEMBUNUHMU HIDAN!" ucapnya sebelum menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak perempuan dari dalam telepon itu dengan nada penuh amarah.

"K..K..Kuro-chan, aku.."

"KITA PUTUSSSSSSSSS!"

"Cho..chotto matte, halo? Kuro-chan?" Sasori panik dan terus-terusan memanggil kekasihnya yang sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! HIDAAAANNNNNN!" Sasori langsung mendeathglare Hidan yang sedang pura-pura bodoh itu.

"Nani?" jawab Hidan dengan santainya.

"KAU AKAN BENAR-BENAR AKU BUNUH!" Sasori langsung mencekik Hidan sambil berteriak cempreng ala wanita.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. BAKA! Demi Dewa Jas.. uhuok! uhuok!" Hidan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasori yang sangat kuat itu.

"APA? APA?! DASAR OTAK UDANG!" Sasori mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Hidan yang terdesak akhirnya mencoba membodohi Sasori dengan berpura-pura mati dan tidak bergerak.

"Hidan? Oy.." panggil Sasori yang curiga karena Hidan tidak bergerak.

Hidan tetap berpura-pura mati.

"Hey, Hidan, jangan bercanda dong! Hidan.. Hidan.." Sasori mulai agak panik. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hidan dengan agak keras.

"Sasori, boleh kupinjam-? Waaaaaaaaaa... Sasori kau..." tiba-tiba Zetsu menghampir mereka di ruang santai dan melihat Hidan yang terkapar beserta Sasori yang sedang duduk di atas tubuh Hidan.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA?!" ucap Sasori cepat dengan nada panik.

"Membunuh siapa? Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu menggunakan kaos Ber-merek mahal itu." kata Zetsu yang heran.

"Ehh?" Sasori jadi bingung sendiri. "Khu..khu..khu.. tentu saja, aku ini kan banyak uang.." Sasori malah menyombongkan diri. Padahal kaos itu hasil dari ia menipu pacar-pacarnya.

"HUWOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH..." Hidan langsung bangkit dan membalikkan keadaan ketika Sasori lengah. Kini Sasori berada di bawah Hidan. "KAU AKAN KUHABISI SASO-CHAN..." ucap Hidan dengan nada mengerikan sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di ketiaknya lalu mengarahkan tangannya yang 'wangi' itu ke wajah Sasori dengan tatapan mengerikan. "RASAKAN INI.."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Sasori berontak sekuat tenaga tetapi Hidan tetap gigih menempelkan tangannya di wajah Sasori.

Zetsu yang masih berada di ruangan itu jadi sweadrop karena kelakuan aneh kedua teman satu kost-nya. _'Kurasa aku salah memilih tempat tinggal.' _Benak Zetsu.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum mulai berjalan pulang. Tanpa Sakura ketahui ternyata ada empat pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Target mulai berjalan ke arah timur." kata seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil yang terparkir 10 meter dari tempat Sakura berada kepada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya melalui handphone.

"Baiklah.. Sisanya serahkan padaku." jawab seseorang yang jauh di sana yang juga berbicara melalui handphone dengan orang di mobil tersebut.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pria jangkung berambut perak yang seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata telah ditutupi oleh masker.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju halte melewati jalan yang tempo hari sempat ia porak-porandakan. Jalanan itu selalu sepi. Jarang yang melewati. Namun Sakura suka karena jadi lebih nyaman. Jalanan itu belum berubah sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Masih tetap berantakan.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

_'Ca..cakra ini, sangat besar.'_ Sakura yang seorang kunoichi bisa merasakan aliran cakra yang berasal dari ninja lainnya. Dan kali ini, ia merasa cakranya sangat besar. Pasti pemiliknya sangat kuat. Mungkin Sakura bisa kalah karena ia baru menjadi kunoichi kelas 1.

Gluk..

Sakura menelan ludah, merasa terancam karena ia tau, pasti ayahnya atau Sasuke yang mengirim ninja itu untuk membawanya pulang. Sakura pun berusaha tenang dan tetap sigap.

"Aku tau kau ada di belakangku! Keluarlah!" dengan lantang Sakura berteriak memanggil ninja tersebut. Ninja tersebut berdecih sombong dari balik pohon sambil memerhatikan Sakura yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

**Di rumah sakit, di kamar pasien.**

Deidara terlihat sedang memainkan PSP milik Sakura yang Sakura tinggalkan tadi. Tiba-tiba PSP Sakura yang Deidara pegang terlempar ke lantai. Deidara melihat ada retakkan sedikit pada casingnya dan tiba-tiba perasaan Deidara menjadi tidak enak. Dia pun langsung memikirkan Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pink ya un. Kenapa perasaanku jadi begini." Deidara buru-buru mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon Sakura.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Kumohon angkatlah un."

**Kembali ke tempat Sakura.**

Ninja yang memang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang itu pun tersenyum lalu dengan cepat ia langsung melompat ke hadapan Sakura.

Agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Kizashi dan Sasuke mengawasi mereka di tempat yang cukup strategis untuk melihat apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan ninja itu tapi tak cukup untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Untuk seorang kunoichi kelas 1, insting ninjamu cukup bagus nona Haruno." shinobi itu tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Sakura.

Sakura melempar tasnya ke bawah dan tanpa sengaja, layar handphone Sakura yang berada di dalam tasnya itu pun tersentuh (hp nya touchscreen) sehingga panggilan masuk dari Deidara pun tersambung dan Deidara mendengar semua yang dibicarakan di sana.

"SIAPA KAU?! Jika tujuanmu hanya untuk membawaku pulang, kau BERMIMPI!" bentak Sakura yang mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan tetap dalam mode siap bertarung.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku bukan penjahat nona. Tapi kau benar, aku ditugaskan ayahmu untuk membawamu pulang." jelas shinobi bernama Kakashi itu dengan nada tenag tak seperti Sakura yang agak panik.

Deidara yang jauh di sana, mendengarkan percakapan mereka melalui handphone dengan wajah kaget, tegang, dan serius.

"Cih! Kau tak mungkin menang melawanku! Aku tidak peduli meskipun tingkatanmu mungkin jauh di atas tingkatanku!" Sakura bersiap dengan kepalan tinju yang sudah dialiri oleh cakra itu.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali ya nona muda. Oh iya, ku dengar, kau yang menghancurkan tempat ini? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya sendiri." Kakashi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang sudah hancur.

"Kau banyak bicara... HEAAAAAAAAHHH! SHANNARO…!" Sakura dengan cepat melancarkan tinju mautnya pada Kakashi, namun Kakashi berhasil menghindar sehingga tinju Sakura menghantam aspal dan membuatnya hancur berantakan bahkan terbelah. Puing-puing aspal yang hancur itu pun beterbangan sebelum akhirnya jatuh lagi.

Kizashi yang memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil, benar-benar terkejut melihat kekuatan monster yang dikeluarkan oleh anak perempuannya tersebut.

"Di..dia... Mengerikan!" sang ayah merasa tubuhnya gemetar melihat kekuatan sang anak.

"Aku sudah bilang kan paman. Jika saat itu aku sampai terkena tinjunya, pasti aku sudah mati sekarang." ucap Sasuke.

"Tadi itu, hampir saja yaaa. Kau memang kuat nona muda." Kakashi tersenyum dan membuka mata kirinya yang sedari tadi tertutup.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat mata kiri pria tersebut. "Sha..sharingan?" ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Ternyata kau tau tentang mata ini ya nona? Kau benar-benar belajar rupanya." Tiba-tiba dengan secepat kilat, Kakashi telah berada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut dan tak sempat berbuat apa-apa.

"Namun, melihatmu yang tetap menatap mataku terus seperti itu, sepertinya kau belum tau tentang kekuatan mata ini ya? Akan kutunjukkan. Tsukuyomi!" Kakashi menatap tajam kedua mata Sakura yang terbelalak.

_'Astaga! Aku harus menutup mataku!' _Sakura panik ketika ia merasakan bahwa dirinya terseret ke dunia lain yang sangat berbeda dengan tempat ia berada sekarang.

_'Oh sial, aku terlambat.' _Sakura telah berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung_. _

_'Tapi, tidak seburuk itu. Ya tentu saja, ninja itu tak akan menyakitiku. Dia kan suruhannya si tuan Haruno itu.'_ Benak Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berada di sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Tubuh Sakura pun telah kembali menjadi tubyhnya ketika ia masih anak-anak di dalam genjutsu yang diberikan oleh Kakashi tersebut. Dan banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain di sana.

Sakura tau akan kekuatan mata itu. Namun ia hanya kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat mata itu secara nyata di depan matanya sehingga ia tak sempat memejamkan mata untuk menghindari genjutsu dari mangekyou sharingan milik Kakashi tersebut.

Namun ia tidak menyesal. Ia seperti merasakan hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan semasa kecil. Yaitu bermain. Kakashi memang tak mau menyakitinya sedari awal.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terduduk lemas di hadapan Kakashi. Kizashi dan Sasuke terkejut melihatnya. Mereka bingung apa yang terjadi karena dari tadi mereka tidak melihat Kakashi menyentuh Sakura sedikit pun.

Tak lama Kakashi dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil tempat Kizashi dan Sasuke mengawasi mereka yang menambah keterkejutan Kizashi dan Sasuke.

"Ka..kau... Kenapa bisa ada di... Argh lupakan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kizashi dengan tampang ngeri.

"Aku tidak melukainya. Aku hanya menggunakan genjutsu padanya. Genjutsu itu yaa.. Semacam jurus ilusi. Kini dia sedang berada di dalam dunia yang aku ciptakan. Seperti mimpi, aduh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya.." Kakashi memasang senyumnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal itu.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang duduk di belakang dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah Sakura terlihat datar dan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

_'Para ninja itu memang aneh dan mengerikan. Tanpa menyentuhnya pun ia membuat Sakura seperti ini dengan mudahnya. Seharusnya dari dulu aku mempelajari ilmu ninja, bukan jeet kune do.'_. Benak Sasuke sambil menatap ngeri pada Kakashi.

"Tugasku selesai. Aku akan pergi. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi nona muda akan sadar Jaaaa ne.." Kakashi menyentuh pundak Sakura dan kini Sakura jatuh tertidur di kursi belakang. Kakashi pun menghilang dan menyisakan kepulan asap tipis.

.

.

"Waduh! Bagaimana ini un! Pink sepertinya tertangkap." Deidara sangat panik sekali.

Terakhir kali, Deidara hanya mendengar suara Kakashi saat mengucapkan 'Tsukuyomi' lalu tidak ada lagi suara apapun yang terdengar olehnya. Deidara menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Sakura tertangkap dan dibawa pulang.

"Aku tidak boleh diam di sini! Aku harus menolongnya!" Deidara mengepalkan tinjunya lalu ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dengan tertatih. Tulang belakangnya yang patah karena Sakura itu masih terasa sangat sakit jika ia bergerak mendadak.

"Ugh..." Deidara merintih sambil memegang bagian ulu hatinya yang juga terasa sakit. Namun ia tak berlama-lama. Dengan segera, ia mengambil jaket yang tempo hari pernah dibawakan oleh Tobi untuknya lalu ia memakainya dan juga ia memanfaatkan tudung di jaket itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan apakah aman atau tidak. Ia takut tertangkap oleh suster. Pasti ia disuruh kembali beristirahat karena ia memang belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya aman un," Deidara menyeringai kemudian ia pun segera melarikan diri dari rumah sakit itu.

.

.

"Sudah satu minggu Deida-chan di rumah sakit. Rumah jadi terasa sepi yaa," kata Kakuzu sambil bermain laptop di ruang santai. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Sasori dan Tobi yang sedang bermain playstation di ruangan itu juga.

"Tobi juga kangen Dei-senpai!" sahut Tobi sambil tetap fokus pada layar televisinya.

Mereka bermain game street fighter. Tobi memakai Dhalsim sedangkan Sasori memakai Ken.

"Kena kau...!" seru Sasori yang dengan semangatnya menekan semua tombol di joystick secara bersamaan agar jurus-jurus rahasia jagoan di game itu bisa dikeluarkan.

Terlihat pada layar TV kalau Dhalsim, jagoannya Tobi, sedang dibantai habis-habisan oleh Ken, jagoannya Sasori. Jurus tendangan Ken akhirnya berhasil membuat Dhalsim K.O. dan otomatis, Sasorilah yang memenangkan game itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Tobi berteriak sekencang kencangnya saat Dhalsim dikalahkan oleh Ken.

Suara teriakan Tobi yang melengking membuat Kakuzu dan Sasori menutup rapat telinga mereka. Kemudian penghuni kost lainnya pun keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing sambil menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"TOBI NO BAKA! HENTIKAN TERIAKANMU!" Konan berteriak sambil tetap menutup telinganya.

Tobi diam sejenak. Namun setelah itu ia malah menangis meraung-raung.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tangisan Tobi makin menjadi-jadi saja.

Semua yang ada di sana kembali menutup telinganya.

"TOBI! HENTIKAN ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" Konan teriak sambil memberi deathglare yang sangat mengerikan pada Tobi. Dan Tobi pun berhasil diamankan.

"Saso-senpai jahat..hiks, dia mengalahkan Dhalsim Tobi tanpa basa-basi! Tidak seperti Dei-senpai hiks..hiks.." Tobi menangis dan merengek-rengek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasori yang sedang memasang tampang sombong. Sasori lalu hanya menguap dengan wajah bosannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku bukan si pirang yang suka mengalah padamu ya Tobi jelek!" Sasori hanya membuang mukanya dari Tobi.

"Sudahlah Tobi, umurmu sudah 16 dan kau sudah punya pacar. Tapi kenapa kelakuanmu tidak pernah berubah sih?" Kisame menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lain kali main denganku saja. Aku akan mengalah. Tapi kau harus membayarku. Hahahaha." Kakuzu asal ceplos saja (dasar madu ! a.k.a mata duitan. Wkwkw :p).

"Apa yang dipikirkan Matsuri ya sampai sampai dia mau berpacaran denganmu Tobi!" ejek Sasori sambil tersenyum sinis pada Tobi.

Tobi yang merasa tersinggung langsung menatap wajah Sasori dengan tatapan tajam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menggeram kesal.

"Doshita~? Kau kesal padaku? Cih! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, asal kau tau saja ya Tobi, mungkin saja Matsuri mau menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya karena dia tau kalau kau tinggal satu atap denganku karena sebenarnya yang Matsuri sukai adalah A-K-U!" tegas Sasori sambil tetap tersenyum sinis.

"Haduh, si bodoh itu mulai lagi." Hidan menepuk dahinya dengan wajah frustasi.

"APA YANG SASO-SENPAI KATAKAN HAH?!" Tobi kini mulai marah. Ternyata Tobi lumayan seram juga kalau sedang marah.

"Apa harus aku ulangi? Matsuri itu pasti menyukaiku! Dan asal kau tau saja ya, seharusnya dia sudah kujadikan pacarku yang ke-253 jika kau tak menyatakan cintamu kepadanya!" bentak Sasori sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukankah dia sudah punya 17 pacar?" gumam Konan.

"Dua puluh dua. Seharusnya 23, namun sekitar satu jam yang lalu, ia putus dari pacarnya yang berasal dari Iwagakure karena Sasori ketahuan punya pacar lain selain dirinya." kata Itachi dengan cool-nya.

"Heeehhh.. Kau benar-benar biang gossip nomor satu Itachi. Sugoi!" puji Konan kepada Itachi yang seharusnya tidak pantas dipuji itu.

"Saso-senpai kau keterlaluan! Tobi tidak akan membiarkan Saso-senpai menjadikan Matsu-koi sebagai MAINANMU!" Tobi pun ikut membentak Sasori dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Wuaaah.. Tobi jantan juga yaa membela pacarnya sampai seperti itu.. Aku jadi terharu." gumam Kisame sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah terharu.

"Souka, jadi kau mau melawanku?" tantang Sasori dengan belagu-nya.

"Nee Hidan, ayo kita taruhan, aku pegang Sasori." ajak Kakuzu pada Hidan.

"Menarik. Aku bertaruh 50.000 untuk Tobi." Hidan merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 50.000-an.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADA SENPAI!" teriak Tobi dengan lantangnya.

"Zetsu, siap-siap pegang Tobi, dan aku akan menahan Sasori." perintah Pein pada Zetsu.

Zetsu mengangguk. "Siap!"

"AYO MAJU TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sasori langsung melompat ke arah Tobi.

"BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAUMU SASO-SENPAAAI! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tobi mencubit pipi chubby Sasori yang lucu itu. Sasori mencoba mencakar tangan Tobi agar Tobi melepas cubitannya. Namun usaha Sasori gagal. Dan terjadilah adegan cakar, cubit, jambak, tampar antara Tobi dan Sasori. Tidak lupa disertai jeritan Tobi dan Sasori yang sama-sama cempreng itu. Zetsu dan Pein mencoba melerai mereka. Hidan dan Kakuzu yang bertaruh 50.000 untuk perkelahian mereka malah bersorak-sorai menyerukan nama jagoan mereka masing-masing, Kisame hanya bertepuk tangan kecil sambil bergumam 'Ayo! Tobi, ayo! Sasori..', Konan diam dan dingin seperti biasa, sedangkan Itachi merekam moment itu menggunakan kamera ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah keributan yang sedang terjadi itu, bel pun berbunyi. Kebetulan pintu sedang dikunci karena di luar sangat dingin. Konan menatap Itachi seakan menyuruh Itachi membukakan pintu.

"TIDAK! Aku pantang disuruh perempuan." padahal Konan tidak berkata apapun. Tapi Itachi mengerti maksud Konan.

Konan langsung memberi deathglare namun tak mempan pada Itachi. Akhirnya Konan dengan kesal berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Ternyata yang membunyikan bel adalah Deidara. Konan terkejut melihat kondisi Deidara yang belum pulih itu dan juga Deidara nampak kedinginan. Udara di luar memang sangat dingin.

"Loh, Dei? Hey... Kau kenapa...? Eitt..eitt...eit.. Kyaaaa.." Konan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh saat menahan tubuh Deidara yang tiba-tiba ambruk di hadapannya.

Walaupun tubuh Deidara terbilang mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki, namun tetap saja bobotnya berat bagi wanita seperti Konan.

"HEY KALIAN YANG DI DALAM... TOLONG AKU! DEI AMBRUK!" teriak Konan dengan paniknya.

Semua yang ada di dalam terkejut mendengar teriakan Konan, apalagi Konan bilang ada Deidara dirumah. Mereka pun langsung menghampiri Konan. Kecuali Tobi dan Sasori yang tetap asyik bergulat ala anak kecil yang berebutan permen cokelat.

Deidara yang berada di pelukan Konan membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu tersebut. Ia mencoba berkata sesuatu pada Konan.

"Ko..Konan-san... To...long, Sa.. Sakura." setelah susah payah bicara, Deidara kini benar-benar pingsan. Konan tidak mengerti maksud Deidara.

"Konan-koi? Mana Deida-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Pein yang baru sampai ke pintu depan tempat di mana Konan dan Deidara berada. Kemudian yang lain muncul dari belakang Pein. Mereka melihat Deidara yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Konan.

"Apa dia kabur dari rumah sakit?" tanya Zetsu.

"Entahlah.. Tapi sebelum dia pingsan, dia berkata sesuatu padaku. Dia bilang, 'Konan, tolong Sakura'. Begitu." ucap Konan pada teman-teman kost-nya itu.

"Demi dewa Jashin, tolong Sakura? Apa maksudnya Konan-hime?" tanya Hidan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita tidak akan tau, sampai dia sadar dari pingsannya." ucap Itachi dengan wajah serius. _'Jangan jangan, ini ulah adalah adikku.' _benak Itachi.

**To be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11 : Okaeri Saku-chan

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Green Mkys**yang sebesar-besarnya karena tanpanya fic ini gak akan pernah ke-publish, honto ni Arigatou, and **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights,** **Akemi Yusa, Shira, Seira roo, Yuna Himeko, Furuya Rei, Ridwan Sugar , Oda24 , Yume, oreki-san, Putri Hinata , Audrey Mauren, Pinka Pinky, Namie, Sho, Bakudai Baku-chan (Kiara-chan), Akira Meru, Amemiya Shoko, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Yashima Ichi, Palvection, Kaguya Tami, Guest,** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

.

Apa dunia ninja itu sama dengan dunia Sakura? Ya, itu sama aja. Ninja itu seperti seni bela diri biasa. Tapi, itu gak terlalu diminati jadi Cuma sedikit orang yang jadi ninja :p

.

Apa semua orang tau tentang ninja? Ya, mereka tau dan itu adalah hal biasa karena itu Cuma seni bela diri :D

.

Gomen ne, mungkin chapter kali ini humornya kurang, mengingat ini juga bukan fic humor jadi tolong maklumi, soalnya Ame lagi agak bingung di mana harus meletakkan humornya hehehehe… Gomen juga kalo updatenya kelamaan, karena Ame lagi sering sakit belakangan ini. Yukk langsung cuss ajaa.. :D

**Chapter 11 : Okaeri Saku-chan**

Kepala Sakura terasa berat. Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Sesekali ia menguap lalu duduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk sambil mengecap-ngecap mulutnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata yang masih sayu. Ia lalu mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk dan berair itu. Kemudian ia mendengus lemah sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Oh sial, aku benar-benar tertangkap. Kukira hanya mimpi." Sakura mengacak-acak poninya dan memijit pelipisnya yang agak pusing.

Sakura sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Justru Sakura menunjukan ekspresi malas ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di kamarnya. Kamar di rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Haruno.

Dengan malas ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati pintu keluar kamarnya itu. Kemudian ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut. Namun, usahanya tak berhasil karena pintu kamarnya itu dikunci.

"Hei... Sepertinya nona muda sudah bangun dan mencoba membuka pintu." kata salah seorang penjaga yang menjaga di depan pintu Sakura kepada penjaga lainnya yang juga bertugas menjaga pintu kamar Sakura.

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan bisa kemana-mana, pintunya kan sudah kita kunci. Paling-paling sebentar lagi dia teriak dan memohon. Hihihi..." jawab penjaga yang satunya lagi. Namun tawa ria mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika...

BRAK!

Dua penjaga itu terkejut ketika Sakura menendang pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu yang tebal itu hingga hancur dan lepas dari engselnya.

Sakura dengan tenang keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian menatap kedua penjaganya yang sedang gemetar ketakutan akibat aksinya barusan.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Aa...ano...nona, si..siapa yang anda maksud?" jawab penjaga itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja Haruno Kizashi... Tuan kalian... Katakan di mana dia?" kali ini Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kedua penjaganya tersebut. Sementara, mereka berdua mulai melangkah mundur dengan tubuh yang makin gemetar.

"Tu..tuan Kizashi ada di..di.." kali ini penjaga itu telah tersudut ditembok.

"KATAKAN!"

BRUAGGH!

Sakura menghancurkan tembok yang di sandari oleh kedua penjaganya itu dengan tinjunya hingga berlubang dan menjatuhkan puing-puing. Tinju Sakura itu diluncurkan tepat di samping wajah salah satu penjaga tersebut. Kedua penjaga itu memasang ekspresi yang amat sangat ketakutan bahkan salah satunya sampai buang air kecil di tempat.

"Cih, memalukan. Hanya seperti inikah penjaga yang ditugaskan berjaga di depan kamarku? Benar-benar payah...!" hina Sakura pada keduanya.

"Saku-chan..."

Sakura tersentak dan menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia tau betul itu suara siapa. Namun ia tidak percaya mendengarnya, karena menurut informasi yang ia dengar dari Sasuke dan 4 pengawalnya, seharusnya orang ini telah meninggal karena bunuh diri seminggu setelah kepergiannya.

Dengan hati yang tak karuan dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan ia pun menemukan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik tepat berada di hadapannya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"I..ibu?"

Ya, dia adalah ibu kandung Sakura. Haruno Mebuki.

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Sakura pun tersenyum hangat dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Okaeri Saku-chan." wanita itu memeluk lembut tubuh Sakura sambil menitikkan air mata.

Sakura yang dipeluk masih terdiam dan tak bersuara. Sang ibu, mengelus rambut pink anak semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Kau sudah lebih dewasa dan kuat Saku-chan. Bahkan kau telah menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Ibu sangat merindukanmu." air mata Mebuki kini tak tertahankan lagi. Air matanya sampai mengalir deras dan membasahi pundak Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura mendorong lembut tubuh ibunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang ibu menatap heran pada anaknya tersebut.

"Kau bukan ibuku." ucap Sakura pelan. Namun sang ibu mendengarnya. "Tidak ada seorang ibu yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah mati kepada anaknya. Apalagi mati bunuh diri karena sang anak pergi mencari kebebasan." nada bicaranya masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Saku-chan? Ibu tidak mengerti..." wajah Mebuki terlihat sangat kecewa bercampur bingung karena ia memang tak tau apa yang Sakura bicarakan.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bu. Ibu bersekongkol dengan ayah untuk memaksaku pulang dan menikah dengan Uchiha brengsek itu kan!" kali ini Sakura meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Hening seketika menerpa suasana saat itu. Mebuki tak sanggup berkata apapun. Ia terkejut mendengar gaya bicara Sakura yang telah berubah menjadi kasar. Dan ia pun tak mengerti tentang apapun yang Sakura bicarakan. Sungguh ia tak terlibat dan tak tau apa-apa. Namun Sakura tidak mempercayai sang ibu.

"Jaga bicaramu pada ibumu Sakura." Tiba-tiba Kizashi datang dan menegur Sakura. "Ibumu memang tak tau apapun. Semua ini adalah rencana ayah seorang." lanjut Kizashi.

Sakura menunduk lalu berdecih sambil tersenyum sinis. "Cih.. Sudah kuduga! Kau memang benar-benar licik tuan Haruno. Tapi, dengan membawaku pulang pun, kau tak akan bisa merubah apapun! Karena aku, tak akan menjadi boneka keluarga Haruno lagi!" ucap Sakura dengan lantang tanpa rasa takut.

Kizashi dan Mebuki agak sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. Mereka berdua menatap anaknya yang benar-benar sudah berubah itu. Sakura yang dulu, jangankan menentang, menatap wajah ayahnya pun ia tak berani. Ia hanya mengangguk ketika ayahnya memberi perintah. Tapi, Sakura yang sekarang, terlihat sedang menatap sang ayah tanpa rasa takut bahkan menentang sang ayah.

"Sudah tiga tahun kau pergi dari rumah, dan kau telah berubah menjadi gadis yang tak tau kata sopan!" Kizashi menatap tajam mata anaknya. Ia mencoba mengintimidasi anaknya agar sang anak kembali tunduk seperti dulu. Namun ia gagal. Tatapan Sakura jauh lebih tajam dari dirinya.

"Jika kau tak suka, kau boleh mengusirku. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan Haruno. Bahkan aku sudah membuang nama itu dari nama depanku!" kata Sakura seraya melipat tangannya.

"Kau…. Apa kau tak tau kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Kizashi mulai geram. Namun, ia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang meski batinnya amat terguncang oleh kata-kata sang anak.

"Aku tau. BAHKAN SANGAT TAU! Lalu apa masalahmu TUAN HARUNO?" Sakura memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata di kalimatnya. Dan sepertinya, Kizashi sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"AKU INI AYAHMU SAKURA!" bentak Kizashi yang membuat merinding Mebuki dan dua penonton gratis (penjaga yang masih shock di tembok) yang berada di sana. Bahkan suara Kizashi sepertinya membahana di dalam rumah mewah tersebut yang membuat siapapun pasti bergetar mendengarnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, ia malah tersenyum ketika mendengar sang ayah membentak dirinya. "Huh.. Ha..hahahahahaha..." Sakura tertawa dengan mengerikan.

Baik Kizashi maupun Mebuki menjadi heran melihat Sakura yang tertawa seperti itu. Mereka berdua sudah benar-benar kehilangan putri mereka yang dulu manis dan penurut.

Tawa Sakura mulai reda dan ia pun mengusap air mata yang keluar dari ekor matanya karena saking gelinya ia tertawa. "Kau bercanda tuan? Kau bilang kau ayahku? Hahahaha kau membuatku MUAK!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah marah.

Kizashi dan Mebuki tersentak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka terdiam dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka sadar, mereka sudah terlalu banyak mengekang Sakura selama ini.

"Tak ada ayah sepertimu di dunia ini! Kerjaanmu hanya mengatur hidupku secara sepihak! Apa kau pernah menanyakan padaku apakah aku bahagia atau tidak hah? Kau bukanlah seorang ayah! Bahkan kau tak pernah mendengar pendapatku! Aku, merasa bahwa kau hanyalah dictator kejam yang suka menyiksaku sebagai bawahanmu! Jadi, berhentilah kau melawak di depanku dengan berkata bahwa kau adalah ayahku tuan!" Sakura pun sudah sangat geram dan tak bisa menjaga kata-katanya lagi. Inilah yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada ayahnya selama ini.

"Cukup Saku-chan!" Mebuki akhirnya menengahi perdebatan sengit antara ayah dan anak tersebut. "Kumohon, hentikan ucapanmu itu Saku-chan. Ayahmu sangat sedih mendengar ucapanmu..hiks.." Mebuki memohon pada Sakura. Tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Tsc, Aku akan berhenti jika pria itu yang memohon ibu!" ucap Sakura dengan santainya sambil membuang mukanya dari ibunya.

"Ta..tapi..." Mebuki belum melanjutkan kata-katanya namun sudah dipotong oleh Kizashi.

"Cukup, ini adalah urusan antara aku dengannya. Kau tidak usah terlibat. Setidaknya dengan begitu, dia tak akan membencimu." Kizashi memandang sang istri dengan tatapan lembut. Kemudian sang istri pun mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Nanti malam keluarga Uchiha akan makan malam bersama kami di sini untuk menyambut kepulanganmu serta memutuskan tanggal pernikahanmu. Jadi tolong siapkan dirimu" ucap Kizashi pada Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku akan pergi sekarang juga!" jawab Sakura sambil melangkah meninggalkan Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Kalau begitu siapkan tenagamu. Jika kau ingin pergi dari sini, kau harus melawan 10 orang ninja penjaga pilihanku terlebih dahulu di gerbang depan, samping, dan belakang." Kizashi berjalan meninggalkan Sakura seraya memberi kode pada Mebuki agar ikut bersamanya.

"ARRGGH!" BRUGH! Sakura meninju tembok hingga hancur dan berlubang yang membuat kedua penjaga yang masih berada di sana menjadi semakin ketakutan. "Kuso!" gumamnya.

.

.

Di rumah kost, Deidara masih belum siuman. Ia tertidur pulas di ranjangnya dengan Tobi yang menangis di sampingnya. Semua penghuni menjaga Deidara secara bergantian. Bagi yang masih sekolah, mereka sedang libur musim panas sehingga bisa 24 jam berada di rumah tidak seperti yang sedang berkuliah atau bekerja.

"Tobi diamlah, demi dewa Jashin Deida-chan akan benar-benar mati jika mendengar suara cemprengmu itu!" ucap Hidan seraya mengompres Deidara yang memang tak turun-turun demamnya.

"Maaf..hiks, Tobi cuma sedih.." Tobi menyeka air matanya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang dia maksud dengan 'tolong sakura'?" Konan yang juga berada di situ untuk membasuh tubuh Deidara pun mulai membuka suara.

"Sakura tak memberi kabar. Ia tak menelepon atau menjawab telepon. Sudah kupastikan dengan mengecek handphone Deida-chan." ucap Hidan dengan wajah serius.

"Pasti... Sakura-chan berhasil di bawa pulang oleh keluarganya. Tobi yakin pasti itu yang Dei-senpai maksud dengan 'tolong Sakura' iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" Tobi menoleh kepada Hidan dan Konan secara bergantian dengan cepat untuk minta persetujuan.

"Iya kau benar Tobi." jawab Itachi yang baru saja datang beserta Pein dan Sasori.

"Itachi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Konan.

"Kami menemukan ini di jalan sepi menuju halte." Sasori memegang sebuah tas kecil berwarna pink dan melemparkannya kepada Konan.

"Kami rasa itu milik Sakura karena di dalamnya ada handphone Sakura dan barang pribadi milik Sakura lainnya." tambah Pein.

"Lalu, kenapa kalau dia ditangkap keluarganya? Apa hal menakutkan akan terjadi padanya jika ia kembali ke keluarganya yang kaya raya itu? Bukankah enak jika dia hidup mewah di rumah keluarganya?" tanya Hidan dengan nada bingung.

"Itulah yang tidak kami ketahui, mungkin hanya Deida-chan yang tau permasalahan yang Sakura alami." jawab Itachi yang kemudian duduk di ranjang Deidara.

"Tapi kenapa bisa? Padahal kan Sakura seorang ninja. Pasti sulit menangkapnya." ucap Konan sambil meletakkan tas milik Sakura ke meja di sampingnya.

"Ya memang sulit jika orang biasa yang menangkapnya. Namun, jika yang menangkapnya adalah seorang ninja juga, itu akan menjadi hal mudah. Apalagi jika ninja itu lebih hebat dari Sakura." jawab Sasori dengan mata mengantuk.

Semalaman Sasori menonton pertandingan sepak bola lalu pagi harinya langsung di seret oleh Pein dan Itachi untuk mencari informasi tentang Sakura. Karena Sasori juga merupakan seorang ninja, jadi memungkinkan bahwa ia lebih peka daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Padahal Hidan juga ninja, tapi tadi pagi Hidan sedang sakit perut yang membuat Sasori mencak-mencak tak jelas karena jadi dia yang harus menyelidiki hilangnya Sakura.

"Jadi begitu, keluarganya membayar ninja ya. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tau Sasori?" Konan kembali bertanya.

"Seorang ninja itu, bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kasat mata, seperti aliran energi atau biasa kami sebut cakra. Serta bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik cakra tersebut. Sasori pasti merasakan cakra Sakura dan cakra ninja lain yang tertinggal di tempat pertempuran benar kan?" jelas Hidan sambil melemparkan pandangannya kepada Sasori.

"Ya.. Aku merasakannya, dan cakra ninja yang melawan Sakura, sangat besar, kurasa ia adalah seorang ninja yang terlatih. Hoaaaaeehhmm.." jawab Sasori sambil menguap lebar. Kini Sasori tak bisa menahan kantuk lagi. "Sudah ya, aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku saat si pirang ini siuman ya." Sasori melambai dan melangkah keluar kamar Deidara.

Konan menggenggam tangan Deidara dan mengusap lembut pipinya yang panas karena demam itu. "Cepat sadar Dei." bisik Konan sambil tersenyum.

"EHEM!" Pein memberi deathglare pada Konan.

"Pein-senpai batuk? Tobi ambilkan obat ya?" ucap Tobi yang sedari tadi diam (tumben) dengan polosnya.

Gubrak! Semua orang juga tau kali Tobi... kalo Pein lagi jelous. Haduhhh...

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba, saatnya keluarga Uchiha makan malam di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Sasuke pun datang dan disambut baik oleh keluarga Haruno.

Mereka duduk di meja makan yang sangat besar. Di sisi timur meja ada Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dan Mebuki di sebelahnya. Di sisi barat meja ada Sasuke dan di sebelahnya masih kosong. Pasti itu tempat untuk Sakura. Dan di ujung utara dan selatan meja ditempati oleh para ayah, Kizashi dan Fugaku.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Mikoto pada Mebuki.

"Hmm... D..dia masih bersiap. Hehe, dia kan perempuan." Mebuki memasang senyumannya. Padahal dalam hatinya merasa cemas. Ia yakin Sakura yang baru tidak akan segan-segan menghujat keluarga Uchiha nantinya.

_'Sepertinya makan malam kali ini akan menarik.'_ benak Sasuke yang sudah memprediksi tingkah Sakura.

.

.

"Nona, cepatlah bangun, mereka sudah menunggumu." Tayuya mencoba membangunkan Sakura yang tetap bersikeras bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Diam kau penghianat! Kau tidak berhak menggangguku! Kau bukan pengawalku lagi!" bentak Sakura tanpa keluar dari selimutnya.

"Nona maafkan aku.. Tapi aku tak berniat untuk menghianatimu. Kumohon cepat bersiap dan temui keluarga Uchiha." pinta Tayuya.

"Tidak ada untungnya untukku menemui mereka!" Sakura memunculkan sedikit kepalanya dari dalam selimut. "Dan kau! Mulai besok aku akan meminta ibu untuk mencari pengawal baru yang akan menggantikanmu!" Sakura kembali memasukan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

"Kurasa nona bisa menggunakan moment ini untuk menyampaikan penolakan nona pada keluarga Uchiha." Tayuya terdiam kemudian melanjutkan lagi "Dan soal pengawal baru, nona berhak penuh jika nona ingin menggantiku. Aku tidak keberatan." jawab Tayuya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Apa yang Tayuya katakan ada benarnya juga. Jika ia menolak menta-mentah pernikahannya dengan Sasuke di depan keluarga Uchiha, mungkin keluarga Uchiha akan tersinggung dan membatalkan pernikahannya. Mungkin.

"Kau benar Tayuya, baiklah aku turun sekarang." Sakura langsung beranjak keluar kamarnya dengan masih mengenakan kaos merah berlengan pendek dan celana pendek 30 cm diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Rambutnya di cepol tapi tidak terbawa semua karena rambutnya pendek. Wajahnya benar-benar polos tanpa make up.

"Tu..tunggu nona!" teriak Tayuya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Tayuya. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau lupa gaunmu." Tayuya memperlihatkan gaun pink yang indah yang diberikan oleh Mebuki agar Sakura memakainya saat jamuan makan malam.

"Tidak. Untukmu saja. Pakaian itu terlalu bagus untuk acara penolakan lamaran."

Sakura melambai sedangkan Tayuya terheran-heran. Kemudian Tayuya tersenyum. _'Aku senang nona sudah berani bebas mengekspresikan diri nona.'_ benak Tayuya.

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha dengan keluarga Haruno dimulai tanpa Sakura. Sambil menunggu Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, mereka makan sambil mengobrol dan berbasa-basi ala bangsawan.

Tiba-tiba dengan santainya Sakura melenggang menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ke meja makan. Tidak ada keanggunan dalam langkahnya dan tidak ada kesan seorang puteri dari dalam diri Sakura kecuali aura keangkuhan yang Sakura miliki.

Semua mata terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura yang baru bangun tidur itu. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah menuju kursinya kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Ia mengambil piringnya dan mulai mengambil lauk pauk yang tersedia kemudian langsung memakannya. Semuanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. Sakura tetap cuek dan mengunyah makanannya dengan tidak elegan. Membuat semua yang ada di sana menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Maaf, aku baru bangun." ia berbicara setelah menelan makanannya lalu menyuap suapan selanjutnya.

"Saku-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tidak memakai gaun yang ibu berikan?" Mebuki berkata pelan pada Sakura.

"Ini kan cuma makan malam. Kenapa aku harus menggunakan gaun segala bu? Lagipula keluarga Uchiha bukan orang asing lagi." jawab Sakura dengan cueknya sambil tetap menyantap makanannya.

"Sakura benar, dia kan calon istriku. Jadi dia tidak perlu canggung menghadapi keluarga Uchiha." ucap Sasuke menengahi.

Sasuke tersenyum menang sambil melirik ke arah Sakura. Karena kesal, Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan keras. Namun Sasuke tak berteriak. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya hingga menimbulkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Aww.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura.

"Membungkam mulut bodohmu!" jawab Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura Mebuki?" Mikoto berbisik pada Mebuki.

"Mungkin itu kebiasaannya di Amerika." Mebuki memaksakan senyumannya.

Fugaku menatap Kizashi tanda meminta penjelasan.

Kizashi pun meghela napas panjang sebelum memberikan penjelasan. "Mohon maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopan anak kami. Dia baru saja kembali setelah 3 tahun tinggal di Amerika. Mungkin dia terbawa kebiasaan di sana yang memang seperti itu." Kizashi berbohong pada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Hanya Sasuke yang tau bahwa Sakura kabur. Namun, yang orang tua Sasuke ketahui adalah Sakura melanjutkan study di Amerika 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Amerika? Omong kosong macam apa ini Tuan Haruno? Ternyata kau mengarang cerita ya di depan paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto?" Sakura tersenyum sinis pada ayahnya. Sementara Kizashi menahan malu sekaligus amarahnya dengan tetap diam.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Sakura?" tanya Fugaku yang tersentak dengan pengakuan dari Sakura.

"Err... Maksud Sakura adalah..." Mebuki berusaha menutupinya. Namun Sakura memotong ucapan ibunya.

"Cukup ibu, jangan bantu kebohongan pria tua itu lagi!" Sakura melirik ke arah Kizashi yang tetap diam. "Kau tau paman, tiga tahun yang lalu aku kabur dari rumah karena aku MENOLAK pernikahanku dengan putramu yang brengsek ini!" dengan lantang Sakura berkata pada Fugaku yang membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut. Kizashi dan Mebuki menundukkan wajah mereka karena malu. Sedangkan Sasuke, tetap stay cool sambil meminum segelas air putih.

"Ada apa ini Kizashi?" tanya Fugaku pada Kizashi. Namun Kizashi hanya terdiam.

"Jadi paman dan bibi benar-benar tidak tau? Apa Sasuke juga tidak bilang? Astaga.. Kalian terlihat bodoh sekali paman, bibi, hahaha.." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah tersenyum mengejek kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sementara yang lain hanya diam dalam keterkejutan mereka.

"Mebuki, katakan sesuatu... Sasuke... Apa itu benar?" Mikoto mendesak Mebuki dan Sasuke namun mereka tetap diam.

"CUKUP SAKURA! Kau keterlaluan" bentak sang ayah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau malu tuan Haruno? Itu akibatnya jika kau suka memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain." Sakura mulai berwajah serius.

"Kizashi, apa bisnis kita bisa dilanjutkan jika anakmu menolak?" Fugaku memandang Kizashi.

"Tentu, karena pernikahan ini bukanlah penawaran, melainkan PERINTAH!" Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh ancaman.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurut padamu?" Sakura meminum segelas air sampai habis. "Jawabannya adalah TIDAK!"

PRANG!

Sakura meremas gelas kaca yang ia pakai untuk minum tadi hingga pecah. Lalu ia menggenggam erat pecahan gelas tersebut hingga tangannya berdarah. Namun wajah Sakura tak menunjukan rasa sakitnya. Tatapannya tetap tajam dan lurus ke arah mata sang ayah.

"Oh ya ampun." Mikoto menutup mulutnya saking ia terkejut. Fugaku pun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Mikoto saat melihat kekuatan Sakura.

"Sakura tanganmu berdarah." Mebuki mencoba berdiri untuk mendekati Sakura. Wajahnya amat panik.

"JANGAN KEMARI! Rasa sakit ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit yang kalian tanamkan di dalam hatiku selama ini!" Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar karena geram.

"Apa karena pacarmu?" ucap Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa karena pacarmu kau menolakku hah? Si cantik berambut pirang itu pacarmu kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Apa Sakura berpacaran dengan perempuan?" Mebuki nampak tidak percaya.

"Kurasa begitu... Khukhukhu..." Sasuke tertawa jahat.

"APA KAU BILANG? DIA ITU LAKI-LAKI KAU TAU!" Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke hingga Sasuke terangkat dari kursinya.

"Sakura hentikan!" teriak Mikoto. Lalu dengan kasar Sakura membanting Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sasuke terlihat tengah merapikan kerahnya.

"Dari sekian banyak pria tampan, mengapa kau memilih pria yang cantik? Aku curiga kau punya kelainan!" Sasuke memancing Sakura kembali.

"Setidaknya dia MENCINTAIKU! Bukan mencintai HARTAKU sepertimu! Bibi, apa kau mau tetap menikahkanku dengan anakmu yang brengsek ini?! Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengurusnya sebagai suami seumur hidupku!" Sakura menatap tajam mata Mebuki.

"Tidak masalah. Kami hanya butuh status kalian." ucap Fugaku yang membuat Kizashi lega. Ternyata Fugaku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang penolakan Sakura.

"Tapi- " ucap Mikoto yang langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya Mikoto agak keberatan.

"Tidak apa bu, ayah benar." kata Sasuke tenang.

"Cih, kalian pikir aku akan terima ini dengan mudah? Kalian bermimpi. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sudi menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang suka menelantarkan anaknya sendiri seperti keluarga Uchiha!" Sakura memandang Fugaku dengan sinis.

"Apa maksudmu Saku-chan? Jaga bicaramu!" kata Mebuki.

"Ayolah bu, ibu tau kan tentang kakak Sasuke yang kabur dari rumah 5 tahun yang lalu. Uchiha... Itachi!" Sakura tersenyum saat menatap wajah Mikoto yang matanya sudah berlinang ketika mendengar nama Itachi.

"Betapa menyedihkan nasib Ita-senpai. Ia tinggal di rumah kost, kerja sambilan di beberapa tempat untuk membiayai sekolahnya, bahkan ia selalu terlihat lelah setiap hari karena hanya tidur selama 2 jam setiap harinya." tambah Sakura.

"Apaa? Kau tau di mana Itachi?" Mikoto tak kuasa menumpahkan air matanya.

"Tentu, dia satu sekolah denganku dan ia tinggal di tempat pacarku. Setiap jam 4.30 ia sudah bangun karena jam 5.00 ia harus tiba di agen susu dan mengantarkan susu sebelum jam 6 pagi. Setelahnya ia langsung bersekolah dan memanfaatkan 30 menit waktu luang di sekolah untuk tidur sebelum pukul 07.00. Jam istirahat ia gunakan untuk mencari berita di kalangan sekolah yang setiap minggunya akan ia siarkan di radio sekolah dan koran sekolah. Tentu ia dibayar oleh pihak sekolah. Kemudian sepulang sekolah ia hanya punya waktu 60 menit di tempat kost nya karena pukul 13.30 ia harus bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah toko roti hingga pukul 18.30. Setelahnya, pukul 19.00 ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di bar hingga pukul 01.00 malam. Ia sampai di rumah kost pada pukul 01.30. 60 menit ia gunakan untuk belajar dan mengerjakan PR, setelah itu barulah ia bisa tidur." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Tangis Mikoto benar-benar pecah mendengar penderitaan anak sulungnya. Fugaku pun menunduk sambil gemetar. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda ia sangat geram.

"Aku tidak akrab dengan Ita-senpai, tapi pacarku yang memberitahuku tentang dia. Dia beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan peduli padanya dibandingkan keluarganya sendiri! Ia selalu dibuatkan sandwich agar ia tetap makan saat istirahat meski sambil mencari berita. PR pun kadang sudah dikerjakan oleh teman lainnya. Jika Ita-senpai sakit, mereka tak ragu untuk menggantikan Ita-senpai bekerja agar gaji Ita-senpai tetap utuh. Serta pacarku yang merupakan pemilik rumah kost tidak menuntut Ita-senpai untuk bayar uang kost tepat waktu. Namun Ita-senpai pria yang baik. Dia bukan orang yang mau merepotkan siapapun. Jadi ia terus bekerja keras dan berusaha sehat demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai awak media." Lagi-lagi Sakura membahas Itachi.

"CUKUP! Kau tidak berhak membicarakannya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tsc, kau yang tak berhak Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan saat kakakmu menderita? Apa kau ada di saat ia susah? Tidak kan?! Pilihannya tepat untuk meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha. Meskipun ia tidak hidup dalam kemewahan sepertimu, namun ia jauh lebih bahagia darimu. Hidup tenteram dan bebas bersama teman-teman yang peduli dan mencintainya." jawab Sakura.

BRAKK!

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Sasuke menggebrak meja cukup keras. "Tak ada yang mencintai kakakku lebih dari aku! Dan dia pun mencintaiku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tau? Dia tak pernah mau bicara tentang keluarganya dan wajahnya sangat buruk setiap ada yang menyinggung tentang keluarganya. Tadinya aku bingung, tapi setelah aku tau dia itu seorang Uchiha, aku rasa sikapnya wajar. Sama sepertiku yang tak mau mengingat tentang keluarga ini." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang geram. Lama-lama Sasuke menunduk dan menangis seperti ibunya.

"Cukup! Pembicaraan ini sudah jauh dari inti makan malam kali ini. Kizashi, Mebuki, dua minggu lagi Sasuke akan menikahi Sakura. Apa kalian siap?" tanya Fugaku kepada Kizashi.

"Tentu. Itu akan lebih baik." jawab Kizashi.

"APA?! SEENAKNYA SAJA KALIAN MEMUTUSKAN! AKU MENOLAK!" bentak Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan pilihan, tapi... PERINTAH!" tegas Kizashi.

"Kalau begitu, aku MENENTANG PERINTAHMU TUAN HARUNO!"

BRAK! PRANG...KLENTENG...KLENTENG..KLOTAK...!

Sakura menggebrak meja hingga patah dan hancur sampai-sampai semua hidangan yang ada di atasnya berjatuhan ke lantai lalu pecah dan sangat berantakan. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan 5 orang yang masih gemetar dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

_'Dei, tolong aku.'_ benak Sakura.

**To be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12 : Rencana Penyelamatan

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Green Mkys**yang sebesar-besarnya karena tanpanya fic ini gak akan pernah ke-publish, honto ni Arigatou, and **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights,** **Akemi Yusa, Shira, Seira roo, Yuna Himeko, Furuya Rei, Ridwan Sugar , Oda24 , Yume, oreki-san, Putri Hinata , Audrey Mauren, Pinka Pinky, Namie, Sho, Bakudai Baku-chan (Kiara-chan), Akira Meru, Amemiya Shoko, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Yashima Ichi, Palvection, Kaguya Tami, Yamashii Raura, neneneee, Guest,** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

.

Gimana Sakura keluar dari rumahnya? Liat aja nanti, pasti diceritain kok :D

.

Sakura di selametin Dei atau kabur sendiri? Di selametin dong.. Baca terus lanjutannya yaa :D

.

Siapa aja 10 ninja penjaga rumah Sakura? Nanti di chapter depan atau depannya lagi bakalan di tongolin kok.. Sabar yaa :D

.

Apa Ame wanita? Ya aku wanita ^^

.

Apa Sasori suka Matsuri? Sasori menyukai semua wanita yang dia temui dan ingin mengoleksi mereka sebagai pacar yang berguna. Hahahaha dia emang playboy parah :P

.

Holaaaaaaa... Ame is come back...! Gomen ne baru update sekarang. Ame agak sibuk sama kehidupan Ame yang penuh dengan problematika kehidupan (lebay). Yosh.. Langsung aja ya minna.. Enjoyed.. ^^

**Chapter 12 : Rencana Penyelamatan**

_Dei..tolong aku..._

_Tolong aku Dei._

_Dei..kumohon selamatkan aku.._

_Dei..tolong Dei._

_Tolong..._

_Tolong..._

_TOLONG AKU DEI!_

"PINNKKKK!" teriak Deidara sekencang-kencangnya.

Deidara terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran.

Mimpi buruk.

Sasori, dan Itachi yang sedang menjaganya pun terkejut karena Deidara bangun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Mereka langsung menatap Deidara lekat-lekat.

"Dei, kau mimpi buruk?" ucap Sasori sambil menepuk pundak Deidara.

"Yokatta kalau kau sudah sadar. Kau harus berterimakasih pada Hidan dan Konan yang telaten merawatmu tanpa henti." ucap Itachi seraya menguncir rambut Deidara karena Deidara terlihat gerah.

"Berapa lama aku tidur un?" bisik Deidara yang masih lemah.

"Berapa lama? Umm..dua hari.. Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya.

"APAAAAAAAA DUA HARI? LALU BAGAIMANA KEADAAN PINKKK? DI MANA DIA? APA DIA SELAMAT UN?" Deidara mencengkeram bahu Sasori sambil berteriak keras ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Sasori mendorong tubuh Deidara.

"Tenanglah Deida-chan." Itachi mencoba menenangkan Deidara yang terlihat begitu panik.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG! PINK DITANGKAP KELUARGANYA DAN KELUARGANYA AKAN..." Deidara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Itachi dan mengingat sesuatu.

Deidara ingin mengatakan _'Keluarganya akan menikahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke secara paksa demi kepentingan bisnis'_. Namun, mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah adik kesayangan Itachi, membuat Deidara merasa tidak enak pada Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, para penghuni kos lain menghampiri kamar Deidara karena mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar Deidara.

"Dei, kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah." gumam Konan sambil menitikkan air mata lebaynya.

"Katakan Dei, apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga Haruno pada Sakura?" perintah Itachi karena dia sangat penasaran.

"Ano.. Keluarganya akan..umm.. Ano un, keluarganya akan menikahkan Sakura dengan adikmu secara paksa demi kepentingan bisnis un. Gomen ne Itachi. Aku tak bermaksud menjelekkan adikmu itu un." ucap Deidara dengan nada yang lembut. Itachi terdiam. Ia sedikit terlihat murung.

Semua mata memandang Itachi dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Mereka menunggu respond Itachi.

"Aku tau yang kalian pikirkan. Maaf soal adikku. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah tau tentang perjodohan antara keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha sejak lama. Dulu akulah yang akan dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga Haruno bukan adikku." jelas Itachi.

Semuanya nampak terkejut mendengarkan cerita Itachi.

"Berarti, kau sudah tau kalau pink bangsawan un? Kau suka bertemu dengannya saat dulu kan?" Deidara memegang lengan Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau putri keluarga Haruno itu adalah Sakura. Walaupun dia suka datang kerumahku, tapi aku tak pernah menemuinya. Jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana orangnya. Aku pun tidak pernah mau ikut jika ada pertemuan keluarga." kata Itachi panjang lebar.

"Hmm... Jadi begitu un. Lalu, bagaimana nasib pink yaaa, hiks..hiks.." Deidara menangis sedih dan Tobi pun langsung memeluknya.

"Aha! Bagaimana jika kau membawanya pulang Itachi. Kau kan Uchiha, kau mudah saja masuk ke kediaman keluarga Haruno." usul Pein yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba Konan terlihat mengingat sesuatu dan ia pun langsung beranjak keluar kamar Deidara.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ke sana sendirian. Jika aku ke sana, aku takut tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Aku rasa, Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Itachi terlihat sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu.

Deidara mengerti, apa yang Itachi alami pasti tak akan jauh berbeda dari kisah yang pernah Sakura ceritakan padanya. Jadi Deidara tidak memaksanya. "Tidak apa-apa un. Aku tak memaksamu." ujar Deidara perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Konan muncul dari balik pintu sambil memegang sebuah koran. "Taraaaaaa! Lihat apa yang kupunya." kata Konan dengan wajah ceria sambil menunjukkan Koran itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Umm.. Koran?" jawab Kisame sambil mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Bingo! Koran! Coba kalian semua baca hot news nya." Konan meletakkan koran itu di kasur Deidara yang langsung di pegang oleh Deidara dan teman-teman lainnya mengerubungi Deidara untuk mengetahui apa hot news di koran tersebut.

"Keluarga bangsawan Haruno Group membuka audisi untuk mencari pengawal pribadi untuk putri tunggal mereka." Deidara membaca apa yang tertulis di hot news koran tersebut dengan perlahan.

Semuanya menatap heran pada Konan.

"Lalu?" tanya Hidan dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Lalu kau bilang? Tentu saja! Salah satu dari kita harus mengikuti audisi ini dan harus berhasil lolos agar bisa mendekati Sakura lalu membawanya pergi dari rumah itu!" kata Konan panjang lebar yang di sambut dengan kata _'oh'_ yang panjang dari semua makhluk di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menjadi pengawal keluarga Haruno! Aku akan membawa pulang pacarku un!" ucap Deidara dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak bisa." Bantah Itachi yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Pein yang mewakili pertanyaan semua teman-temannya.

"Apa kau lupa? Mereka sudah melihat Deida-chan." jawab Itachi datar.

Pein memasang tampang berpikir. "Benar juga ya." gumam Pein sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Aku dan Konan juga tidak mungkin. Kami berdua beserta Tobi pun sudah pernah terlihat oleh mereka." lanjut Pein yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Konan.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliahku." celetuk Kakuzu yang merasa tidak bisa menjadi pengawal Sakura.

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa membantu. Aku sedang ujian. Apalagi restaurant sedang laris. Aku tak bisa kemana-mana." Kisame pun menolak secara sopan.

"Apalagi aku. Tidak mungkin kan aku menutup tokoku dan pergi menjadi pengawal. Anak-anak buahku itu tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya." Zetsu pun menolak untuk menjadi pengawal keluarga Haruno.

Deidara kini bertampang lesu. Tak ada temannya yang bisa menolong. Dia menoleh ke arah Hidan dan Sasori.

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku dan Hidan menghancurkan mereka dari luar. Kami itu ninja kau tau kan." kata Sasori dengan tampang sombongnya.

"Demi dewa Jashin! Mereka pasti menjaga ketat rumah mereka dengan ninja penjaga agar Sakura tidak kabur. Kami akan membantu mengalahkan para ninja itu dari luar." tambah Hidan dengan wajah serius.

Kini Deidara benar-benar putus asa dan tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Senpai… Kenapa senpai gak nyamar aja senpai? Senpai kan cantik kaya perempuan. Kalo senpai nyamar jadi pengawal wanita pasti gak akan ada yang curiga deh." usul Tobi dengan tampang polosnya yang di imut-imutin itu.

"Waaahhh, ide bagus! Aku setuju!" Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Tobi.

Tobi yang masih kesal pada Sasori karena insiden beberapa hari yang lalu itu pun langsung membuang mukanya dari Sasori yang sedang nyengir kuda karena menyetujui usulnya tersebut.

"Cih, belagu banget lo!" kata Sasori yang sebal karena di abaikan.

"Sudahlah Tobi, Sasori, kita ini sedang dalam situasi genting! Jangan menambah masalah baru!" kata Hidan yang sok bijak kepada kedua bocah menyusahkan itu.

"Benar kata Hidan, aku setuju!" Kakuzu mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, kau mau kan Dei menyamar sebagai pengawal wanita?" tanya Pein perlahan.

"Huh, mana mau aku menyamar sebagai pengawal perempuan un! Seperti tidak ada pilihan lain saja un." Deidara memasang wajah jengkel kepada semua teman-temannya yang masih memandanginya penuh harap.

"Ayolah Dei, hanya kau satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa." Kisame mencoba meyakinkan Deidara yang menolak saran itu.

"Harapan apanya? POKOKNYA AKU TAK AKAN MAU MENJADI PENGAWAL WANITA UN!" teriak Deidara sekeras-kerasnya dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan malu.

"Tapi, itu kan demi pacarmu sendiri. Apa kau tak mencintainya?" sahut Zetsu.

"Bu..bukan begitu un.. Hanya saja.. Kenapa mesti perempuan sih un." Deidara memainkan jari-jarinya ala Hinata si putri keluarga Hyuga yang kikuk itu.

"Karena itu satu-satunya penyamaran yang cocok untukmu Deida-chan." jawab Kisame sambil menyeringai seram karena gigi-giginya yang memang mirip hiu itu.

"Ayolah Dei, demi Sakura. Pacarmu sendiri." Konan memeluk tangan Deidara dan menatapnya penuh harap. Pein seketika mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya. Itachi dan Tobi mengipas-ngipas kepala Pein yang ngebul.

"Un..ba..baiklah, kalau Konan-san berkata begitu, akan ku pertimbangkan un." kata Deidara sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya sambil berblushing ria dan melirik ke arah Konan yang masih menggelayutinya.

"Jangan pertimbangkan dong, langsung mau saja.. Ayo Dei." Konan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menyeret Deidara keluar kamarnya.

"He..hey! Mau kemana kalian?!" bentak Pein pada Konan dan Deidara yang hendak pergi.

"Ke kamarku." ucap Konan santai tanpa menghiraukan wajah Pein yang sudah memancarkan tatapan berapi-api.

"APAAAAAAAA?! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN BERDUAAN DI KAMAAAAAR….!" Pein ingin mengejar mereka berdua. Namun langsung di tangkap oleh teman-temannya. Pein berontak setengah mati namun gagal lepas dari teman temannya.

1 jam telah berlalu. Semua penghuni kos menunggu di ruang santai. Tobi dan Sasori bermain PS (gak kapok) street fighter dan sisanya bermain kartu kecuali Pein yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir duduk berdiri dengan wajah gelisah sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya.

Terang saja dia begitu. Pein si posesif itu tak bisa duduk tenang menunggu sang kekasih yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan laki-laki pirang tersebut keluar dari kamarnya.

Sedari tadi hanya terdengar suara tawa dan canda dari dalam kamar tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba suasana hening tercipta dari dalam ruangan itu. Hal itu makin membuat Pein cemas. Takut-takut mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Pein harapkan.

"Kau kenapa sih Pein?" ujar Kakuzu yang sudah pegal melihat tingkah Pein sedari tadi.

"Tenanglah sedikit Pein." gumam Itachi sambil mengocok kartunya karena ia kalah dalam permainan kartu.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENAAAAANGGG?!" Pein teriak tepat di depan wajah Itachi yang membuat Itachi dan yang lainnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Secantik apapun si pirang brengsek itu, dia tetaplah laki-laki! Apa kalian tak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita di dalam suatu ruangan yang terkunci apalagi ruangan itu adalah kamar wanita!" Pein sudah terlihat sangat kesal karena termakan api cemburunya sendiri.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Pein. Demi dewa Jashin, Dei itu bukan lelaki bejat seperti kau." ledek Hidan sambil tersenyum sinis.

_"Kyaaaaaaaa Dei ~ pelan-pelan dong jangan kasar-kasar..."_

Tiba-tiba Konan berteriak dari dalam kamar dan membuat ke 8 cowok di ruang tamu (termasuk Tobi yang katanya anak baik) langsung berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan mencermati pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

Tapi tidak dengan Pein. Ia langsung bangkit mencoba menghampiri pintu kamar Konan dan bermaksud mendobraknya. Untungnya Kakuzu dan Hidan berhasil menangkapnya dan menahannya walaupun ia meronta-ronta. Itachi pun langsung saja membekap mulutnya yang berisik itu.

_"Eh, maaf ya un. Awalnya memang sakit. Tapi lama-lama sakitnya berubah jadi enak kok un."_

_"Tapi pelan-pelan saja ya Dei. Ini kan pertama kalinya bagiku."_

_"Siap tuan puteri. Tahan ya un."_

_"Kyaaaaaaaaa ~ sa.. sakit sekali Dei. Ugh!"_

Para penghuni makin berpikir yang tidak tidak sambil berblushing ria.

_"Maaf.. Maaf.. Un. Tapi itu enak kan un?"_

_"Mmm...ngh...aaaaah.. hhh..hhh.. i..iya Dei, ngh.. Oh, i..ini.. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Uuhh.."_

Kuping Pein pun langsung panas mendengar desahan-desahan Konan. Apa yang Deidara lakukan padanya. Itulah yang menghantui pikiran Pein.

_"Aku hebat kan un. Hehe."_

_"Iya, kau luar biasa. Aku tak menyangka Dei. Aku puas sekali. Emm Dei, cobalah gaya yang seperti di majalah ini."_

"Deidara kurang ajar! Majalah apa? Majalah -piip- kah?" ujarnya dengan sangat geram.

_"Kau yakin ingin aku melakukannya un?"_

_"Iya.. Aku benar-benar ingin. Kumohon!"_

_"Baiklah, akan kumasukkan sekarang juga un. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, punyamu ini bagus juga. Berwarna merah dan halus jika kupegang un. Kau benar-benar wanita un."_

Srooottttt...

Para pria diluar minus Pein langsung nosebleed karena fantasi mereka sendiri.

_"Tentu saja. Pakailah. Aku sudah tidak sabar."_

_"Baik un. Kau siap?"_

_"Tentu saja Dei.."_

Jantung semua pria yang mendengar percakapan Dei-Konan makin berdebar. Bahkan mereka semua sudah menegang. Kecuali Pein yang merasa sangat kesal terhadap Deidara yang telah membuat kekasihnya mendesah seperti itu. Ia berusaha berontak tapi cengkeraman teman-temannya sangat kuat.

_"Aaaaaagh... Ngh... hhh...hhh.. mmm... De.. Dei.. a..a..ku.."_

_"Hahaha... Kau tidak kuat ya un? Kau menantang ku sih un. Aaargh. Punyamu ini sempit sekali Konan-san. Aku tak bisa bergerak dengan benar un."_

_"Hh... hhhh... ku..rasa.. k..kau.. aaahh...nghh... ha..harus.. lebih.. cepat... aaaaaah.. aku tidak tahan lagi Dei.. Kau benar-benar... Huaaaahhh..."_

_"Baiklah, akan kupercepat. Memang itu keahlianku Konan-san un. Hehe..."_

_"Aaaaaaaaarghh... Benar-benar nikmat Deeeiiii..."_

Pein sudah tak tahan lagi. Kali ini ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dari teman-temannya itu. Sebenarnya Pein bisa lolos karena teman-temannya yang lengah akibat sedang membayangkan apa yang terjadi antara Deidara dan Konan.

Begitu Pein terlepas, ia langsung pergi ke depan pintu kamar Konan dan bersiap mendobraknya. Namun, belum sempat ia mendobraknya, pintu itu telah terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok makhluk manis dari balik pintu tersebut.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik seperti model dengan rambut pirang panjang terurai yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah.

Gadis itu mengenakan sweter putih dengan kerah sabrina sehingga tali tanktop hitamnya terpampang jelas di bahu indah sang gadis tersebut. Bagian bawah gadis itu memakai rok mini merah 25 cm diatas lutut beserta high heels putih 15 cm menghiasi kaki jenjang nan indahnya.

Selain memiliki rambut dan tubuh yang indah, wajah gadis itu amat sangat cantik. Mata birunya yang senada dengan warna langit cerah di musim semi itu dipercantik dengan eyeliner perak blink-blink di garis bawah matanya.

Bulu matanya pun diperlentik dan dipertebal oleh maskara. Tak lupa eyeshadow kuning tipis menambah kecantikan matanya. Pipinya dipulas oleh make up tipis dengan sentuhan blush on orange dan bibirnya memakai baby lips orange yang membuat senyuman si gadis makin mempesona.

Semua pria terpana akan kecantikan si gadis pirang itu. Mereka sampai tak berkedip menatapnya hingga akhirnya Pein mengatakan sesuatu.

"K.. Kau si.. Siapa?" tanya Pein dengan wajah merona kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya entah karena apa. Tiba-tiba Konan muncul dan menepuk kedua bahu gadis pirang itu sambil mendorongnya sedikit ke depan.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengenalnya Pein? Dia ini Deida-chan kita." ucap Konan sambil menyeringai lebar.

"APAAAAAAA? DEIDA-CHAN (DEI-SENPAI)?" ucap mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Konan mengangguk dengan wajah bangga. "Benar.. Benar.. Bagaimana hasil karyaku? Bagus kan?" tanya Konan yang tetap menyeringai. Sedangkan Deidara, sudah malu setengah mati sedari tadi makanya dia diam saja dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

Kisame yang pertama kali mendekati Deidara. Ia memegang kedua pundak Deidara dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. "Kau benar-benar sangat cantik Dei." puji Kisame dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Cih! Menjijikan un! Aku tidak suka dibilang cantik! Apalagi olehmu un." Deidara membuang mukanya sebal.

Zetsu pun tak mau kalah. Ia lansung mendorong tubuh Kisame dan mengambil alih Deidara. "Sulit dipercaya.. Kau benar-benar manis Deida-chan." Zetsu memutar-mutar tubuh Deidara dengan tangannya.

"Jangan putar-putar tubuhku Zetsu un!" keluh Deidara. Sambil melepaskan tangan Zetsu dari tubuhnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Dei-senpai seksi loh! Tobi jadi suka deh!" seperti biasa. Tobi berlari ke arah Deidara dan siap memeluk Deidara yang sudah bergidik ngeri.

Namun, aksi itu dihentikan oleh Sasori. Ia pun menarik kerah baju Tobi bagian belakang dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian Sasori menyentuh dagu Deidara sambil tersenyum ala playboy. "Hey manis, maukah kau menjadi pacarku yang ke 253?" tanya Sasori dengan nada bicara menggoda.

"Najis un! Lepaskan aku Danna! Aku bukan perempuan un! Aku tidak suka laki-laki!" Deidara menepis tangan Sasori dari dagunya dan melangkah mundur.

Tiba-tiba Hidan sudah berada di samping Deidara dan merangkul bahu Deidara dengan tangan kirinya. Hidan tersenyum nakal sambil menyentuh pipi Deidara dengan tangan kanannya "Kurasa tak masalah kalau aku menjadi seorang seme jika ukenya secantik dirimu Deida-chan." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Deidara.

PLAK!

Tanpa basa-basi Deidara langsung menampar Hidan sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aduh! Aku kan bercanda Deidara sialan!" gerutu Hidan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah akibat ditampar Deidara.

"Bercandamu tak lucu un!" balas Deidara yang geram itu.

KLIK .. KLIK .. KLIK ..

Terlihat Kakuzu malah asyik memotret Deidara yang kini bepenampilan layaknya model yang sangat cantik. Seringaian penuh arti menghiasi bibir si tua pelit itu. "Khu..khu..khu.. Jika kau ku jual ke agen wanita penghibur, pasti aku akan kaya raya. Huhuahahahaha…" Kakuzu tertawa jahat.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika berani macam-macam dengan fotoku un!" ancam Deidara yang tak dihiraukan oleh Kakuzu yang tetap cengar-cengir licik bin gajenya.

"Dei,"

Terdengar suara bernada datar memanggil nama Deidara di tengah keributan yang terjadi. Suara itu berasal dari si sulung Uchiha yang pelit kata itu rupanya.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Itachi termasuk Dei si pemilik nama tersebut.

"Apa?" sahut Deidara dengan judesnya.

"Kau..." ucap Itachi sambil memandang mata Deidara kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Manis." lanjutnya tanpa menatap wajah Deidara lagi.

Semuanya jawdrop mendengar pernyataan Itachi apalagi Deidara.

Pein yang niat awalnya mau mengamuk pada Deidara pun jadi lupa karena sosok cantik Deidara versi wanita itu membuatnya terpesona. Namun, kini ia telah sadar dari pesona Deidara dan langsung saja mencekik leher Deidara yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"PEIN!" seru para penghuni kost yang kaget akan tindakan Pein. Mereka berusaha melepaskan cekikan Pein dari Deidara namun tak semudah itu.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. a..ada.. a.. uhuk.. pa.. Pe..in.. uhuk..uhuk..?" tanya Deidara sambil terbatuk-batuk ria karena tercekik.

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA ADA APA SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PACARKU HAH?!" Pein mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Lakukan apa Pein?" kini Konan yang bicara karena Dei hanya sanggup batuk-batuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara normal lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman Pein dari leher Deidara.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Deidara terbatuk-batuk dan punggungnya di usap-usap oleh Sasori.

"KAU KENAPA SIH PEIN?" bentak Konan.

"KAU YANG KENAPA?! AKU DENGAR SEMUANYA KONAN! AKU DENGAR! Suara jeritanmu, desahanmu! Apa yang pria brengsek itu lakukan padamu?!" Pein berbalik membentak Konan sambil menunjuk wajah Deidara.

"Pein, kurasa kau salah paham un." Ucap Deidara dengan nada lemah sambil memegangi lehernya yang sakit itu

"DIAM KAU PRIA BRENGSEK! Kau berpura-pura manis seperti wanita agar mudah mendekati wanita dan menjebaknya untuk memenuhi nafsu bejatmu kan!" Pein malah membentak Deidara.

"CUKUP! Aku mengerti apa masalahnya sekarang. Dengarkan aku Pein!" perintah Konan dengan tegas.

**-**_Kejadian Sebenarnya-_

**Konan POV**

Aku tak sengaja terjatuh hingga kakiku terkilir. Dei membantuku menyembuhkan kakiku dengan mengurutnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Dei ~ pelan-pelan dong jangan kasar-kasar..." Deidara mengurut kakiku dengan sangat kencang. Jadi sakit sekali.

"Eh, maaf ya un. Awalnya memang sakit. Tapi lama-lama sakitnya berubah jadi enak kok un." Deidara bilang, kalau diurut memang sakit. Tapi cepat sembuhnya.

"Tapi pelan-pelan saja ya. Ini kan pertama kalinya bagiku." Aku memang tak pernah diurut sebelumnya.

"Siap tuan puteri. Tahan ya un."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa ~ sa.. sakit sekali Dei. Ugh!" aku tak bisa menahannya. Kakiku sakit sekali.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Un. Tapi itu enak kan un?" Deidara bertanya tentang ramen yang tengah kumakan sambil diurut. Ramen itu dia buat dikamarku dengan ramen cup dan dispenser air hangat serta beberapa tambahan cabai yang ia ambil dari kulkas pribadiku.

"Mmm...ngh...aaaaah.. hhh..hhh.. i..iya Dei, ngh.. Oh, i..ini.. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Uuhh.." ramennya sangat pedas dan enak. Aku tak tahan pada rasa pedasnya yang membuatku -.

"Aku hebat kan un. Hehe."

"Iya, kau luar biasa. Aku tak menyangka Dei. Aku puas sekali. Emm Dei, cobalah gaya yang seperti di majalah ini." aku memuji ramennya yang luar biasa enak itu. Sebenarnya kami sedang memikirkan gaya berpakaian apa yang cocok untuk samaran Dei. Jadi aku memakai majalah fashionku sebagai referensi.

"Kau yakin ingin aku melakukannya un?" Dei masih ragu untuk berpakaian ala wanita.

"Iya.. Aku benar-benar ingin. Kumohon!" aku sangat penasaran bagaimana penampilan Dei jika memakai baju wanita. Aku selalu ingin tau dari dulu.

"Baiklah, akan kumasukkan sekarang juga un, tapi ngomong-ngomong, punyamu ini bagus juga. Berwarna merah dan halus jika ku pegang un. Kau benar-benar wanita un." Deidara berbicara tentang rok mini merah milikku. Dia tidak tau aku punya rok dan memang tak pernah aku pakai kan?

"Tentu saja. Pakailah. Aku sudah tidak sabar." aku tak sabar ingin melihat tampilan Dei versi wanita itu.

"Baik un. Kau siap?" dia mulai mengenakkan rok mini milikku.

"Tentu saja Dei.."

"Aaaaaagh... Ngh... hhh...hhh.. mmm... De.. Dei.. a..a..ku.." tanpa sengaja, aku menggigit cabai di ramenku dan aku kepedasan.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak kuat ya un? Kau menantang ku sih un. Aaargh. Punyamu ini sempit sekali Konan-san. Aku tak bisa bergerak dengan benar un." dia menertawakanku karena tadi akulah yang menantangnya untuk membuat ramen super pedas. Dia juga mengeluh tentang rok miniku yang sempit di pinggangnya.

"Hh... hhhh... ku..rasa.. k..kau.. aaahh...nghh... ha..harus.. lebih.. cepat... aaaaaah.. aku tidak tahan lagi Dei.. Kau benar-benar... Huaaaahhh..." aku benar-benar tak tahan. Aku kepedasan. Aku berlari mengambil air dan mengingatkan Dei agar cepat bereskan penampilannya karena kurasa kalian sudah lama menunggu.

"Baiklah, akan kupercepat. Memang itu keahlianku Konan-san un. Hehe..." yang Dei maksud keahlian adalah membuat ramen pedas. Itu resep dari Naruto adiknya.

"Aaaaaaaaarghh... Benar-benar nikmat Deeeiiii..." tak bisa dipungkiri. Rasa ramen itu benar-benar nikmat.

**End Konan P.O.V**

"Begitulah !" kata Konan dengan nada sebal.

"Oooooohhhhhh…." Ata mereka semua secara serempak.

"Ma..maafkan aku Konan-koi. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu." Pein memasang puppy eyes no jutsu untuk menghadapi Konan. Tapi tak mempan sama sekali.

"Makanya bersihkan otak kotormu PEIN!" bentak Konan yang masih sangat kesal.

"Maaf." Pein pundung.

"Minta maaf pada Dei!" perintah Konan.

"Maafkan aku Deida-chan." Pein bungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Deidara.

"Tidak un!" Deidara masih kesal karena dicekik. "Ano, lalu kemana dan kapan aku harus pergi un?" tanya Deidara pada Konan.

"Hari ini, di kota Suna." jawab Konan dengan santainya.

"APAAAAA?! Kenapa mendadak sekali un? Aku belum siap!" Deidara memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Ini koran kemarin. Beruntung kau masih sempat ikut." jawab Konan.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat. Aku dan Hidan akan mengantarmu." ajak Sasori sambil menggandeng tanga Deidara.

"Loh? Kenapa aku juga diajak?" protes Hidan.

"Kenapa? Kita kan ninja. Jadi kita cocok untuk menjaganya. Lagipula... Aku kangen Suna." jawab Sasori sambil malu-malu karena ketahuan kangen dengan kampong halamannya.

"Tidak usah un! Aku bisa sendiri. Aku kan laki-laki." tolak Deidara dengan jantannya.

"Tapi tampilanmu wanita. Aku berani jamin. Kau akan digoda banyak pria. Kau dengan tampilan pria saja sudah banyak digoda pria. Apalagi dengan tampilan seperti ini." kata Sasori sinis sambil menarik-narik rok mini Deidara.

"Demi dewa Jashin aku malas sekali pergi ke Suna. Tapi kalau aku tak mengawasi Sasori, bisa-bisa otaknya teracuni oleh hal-hal aneh lagi." gerutu Hidan sambil menatap wajah Sasori dengan kesal.

"Hahahahaha.. kau sudah seperti ibunya Sasori saja Hidan." ledek Kisame yang membuat Hidan ditertawai oleh semuanya.

"Ya sudah un, aku mau deh diantar kalian. Daripada aku direpotkan oleh fansboyku un." Deidara mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

"Ingat Deida-chan, kau harus segera memberikan informasi apapun tentang keadaan di sana setelah kau sampai di sana agar kami bisa menyusun strategi penyelamatan dengan baik." Itachi mengingatkan dengan wajah serius.

"Ya..yaaa aku tau un." sahut Deidara dengan nada santai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Good luck Senpai." teriak Tobi sambil melambai lambai gaje.

**To be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13 : Strategi Penyelamatan part1

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Green Mkys**yang sebesar-besarnya karena tanpanya fic ini gak akan pernah ke-publish, honto ni Arigatou, and **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights,** **Akemi Yusa, Shira, Seira roo, Yuna Himeko, Furuya Rei, Ridwan Sugar , Oda24 , Yume, oreki-san, Putri Hinata , Audrey Mauren, Pinka Pinky, Namie, Sho, Bakudai Baku-chan (Kiara-chan), Akira Meru, Amemiya Shoko, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Yashima Ichi, Palvection, Kaguya Tami, Yamashii Raura, neneneee, uzumaki himeka, haruna, Lovely Day, Guest,** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

.

Apa Deidara suka Konan juga? Dulu sih sempet karena Konan satu-satunya wanita di rumah kost yang pastinya jadi primadona di sana.

.

Mau Bantu Dei buat escape Sakura? Boleh banget, coba pm ke Ame aja, mungkin bisa Ame pertimbangkan apa Ame akan tambahkan biar ceritanya makin menarik atau tidak. Karena sebenernya kerangka cerita ini sampai tamat sudah ada cuma belum di rapihin dan di lengkap-lengkapin aja :D

.

Kapan Sasuke akan keluar? Mulai chapter ini Sasuke akan muncul. Dan apakah Sasuke menjadi saingan terberat Dei? Hummm… simak aja kelanjutan ceritanya. Hehehe..

.

Apa yang nakal terjadi pada Dei? Ya..ya.. itu pasti. Tapi nanti yaa..

.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Tunggu aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaa..

.

Apa Deidara bisa bela diri? Bisa kok tapi dia bukan ninja yaa..

.

Holaaaa minna-san... Deidara bakalan jadi cewek loh di sini, tapi cuma nyamar doang. Soalnya Ame gak suka femDeidara, Deidara yang selalu dianggap banci di fanfic, atau Deidara Yaoi. Tapi author suka Deidara itu pria cantik yang jantan. Jadi begini deh cara Ame nuangin karakter Deidaranya. Enjoyed ^^

**Chapter 13 : Strategi Penyelamatan Part 1**

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna memang tidak jauh. Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan kereta api. Mereka baru tau kalau keluarga Sakura tinggal di kota tetangga. Tapi anehnya, kenapa baru sekarang Sakura tertangkap ya? Padahal kota mereka begitu dekat. Ya sudahlah.

Dan kini, mereka bertiga pun telah sampai di kota pasir tersebut.

"SUNAAAAAAAA….. I MISS YOU SO MUCH…!" teriak Sasori dengan lebaynya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

PLETAK! Hidan langsung menjitak kepala Sasori dengan sangat keras.

"Aduduh… apa sih kau Hidan? Kenapa kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku hah?!" protes Sasori sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Demi dewa Jashin! Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh di daerah orang!" Hidan menunjuk wajah Sasori dengan tegas.

"Loh? Ini kan kampung halamanku! Aku tinggal di sini selama sepuluh tahun! SEPULUH TAHUN HIDAN!" Sasori merentangkan ke-sepuluh jarinya tepat 1 cm dari hadapan wajah Hidan.

"Excuse me, bukannya kau meninggalkan kota ini 10 tahun yang lalu ya un? Dan aku menemukanmu kelaparan di depan kedai makanan." Sahut Deidara sambil menahan tawanya. Wajah Sasori sudah sangat merah karena malu akibat perkataan Deidara.

"Kelaparan? Sasori kelaparan?" Hidan menatap Sasori dengan wajah setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya un, ketika aku sedang membeli makanan, aku melihatnya memegangi perut dengan tampang melas sambil menghadap ke arah makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh para pengunjung kedai itu. Sekarang saja dia berlaga sok kaya setelah menipu pacar-pacarnya, padahal dulu dia tak punya apa-apa kalau aku tak berbaik hati mengajaknya tinggal di tempatku un. Hahaha.." Deidara tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori yang sudah sangat geram itu.

"Urusai Deidara TEME!" Sasori memalingkan wajahnya karena ngambek.

"Hah? Jadi cerita Deida-chan memang benar? Demi dewa Jashin, ternyata hidupmu malang sekali Saso-chan. Hahahaha.." Hidan langsung merangkul pundak Sasori dari belakang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak juga.

Sasori menepis tangan Hidan dari bahunya dan ia bergerak menjauhi mereka. "DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! Aku benci kalian! Deidara sialan, Hidan brengsek!" bentaknya kepada mereka berdua sambil menunjuk wajah mereka berdua.

"Jangan ngambek dong un. Kan berkat itu kau jadi bagian dari keluarga Akatsuki. Hehehe." Deidara mencoba menenangkan Sasori yang ngambek itu. Tapi Sasorinya malah makin ngambek dan membuang mukanya.

Hidan terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu, kau berasal dari Suna dan meninggalkan kota ini 10 tahun yang lalu?" Hidan memandangi Sasori dengan wajah serius.

"KENAPA? MASABULOH?!" bentak Sasori yang lagi ngambek-ngambeknya itu.

"Kau pengendali boneka kan?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui dasar Hidan si otak udang!" omel Sasori.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah… Akasuna no Sasori? Si jenius cilik pengendali kugutsu yang legendaris itu?" Hidan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saking terkejutnya.

Sasori agak tersentak ketika Hidan mengatakan hal itu. Namun, Sasori hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Aka apa un?" ulang Deidara yang tak mengerti.

"Akasuna no Sasori, pengendali kugutsu terhebat yang pernah ada. Di usir dari kota karena mencuri mayat sahabatnya dan mengubahnya menjadi boneka kayu." jelas Hidan.

"Woooahh? Danna? Benarkah itu?" tanya Deidara yang merasa tidak percaya.

"Cukup! Tidak ada lagi Akasuna no Sasori. Sekarang aku ini Sasori dari Konoha. Si tampan penakluk wanita yang pintar dan kaya raya." Sasori mengatakan itu dengan wajah sombong namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Kemudian ia pergi mendahului Deidara dan Hidan.

Deidara memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Sasori no Danna, sedih. Kenapa ya un? Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya seperti itu." tampaknya Deidara menyadari apa yang Sasori rasakan. Maklum, Deidara adalah orang yang paling lama mengenal Sasori walaupun sekarang Sasori lebih dekat dengan Hidan dan Deidara dekat dengan Tobi.

"Apa kau tau? Sasori harusnya di hukum mati. Namun neneknya memohon kepada para penegak hukum untuk mencabut hukuman mati Sasori karena Sasori masih sangat kecil. Sebagai gantinya, dia di usir dari Suna dan neneknya di penjara seumur hidup untuk menanggung dosa Sasori. Itulah gosip yang kudengar tentang Akasuna no Sasori. Demi dewa Jashin, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, si bodoh penggila wanita dan sinetron itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori." Hidan menatap punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh.

Deidara ikut memandang punggung Sasori yang berjalan itu. "Aku tidak menyangka un, Danna yang selalu ceria itu ternyata mempunyai masalah sebesar itu." ucap Deidara dengan nada sedih.

"Hey ayo cepat, busnya sudah mau berangkat." teriak Sasori yang sudah berada di depan bus itu.

"Hai…." seru Deidara dan Hidan sambil berlari kecil menuju bus itu.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menaiki bus selama 20 menit, mereka bertiga pun sampai di sebuah gedung milik keluarga Haruno yang menjadi tempat untuk audisi (ceileh audisi) pencarian pengawal baru untuk Sakura itu. Setelah sampai, mereka pun langsung memasuki gedung tempat di mana audisi tersebut diadakan.

Terlihat Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang untuk menunggu giliran audisi pengawal keluarga Haruno. Di sana, banyak sekali pria yang menunggu untuk audisi juga. Tak ada satupun wanita di sana kecuali Deidara si wanita jadi-jadian.

Semua mata memandang wajah cantik Deidara dengan tatapan kagum sampai-sampai membuat Deidara sangat risih. Tak sedikit pula para lelaki yang menggodanya meski Sasori jelas-jelas merangkulnya dan memperlakukan Deidara seolah-olah adalah kekasihnya.

"Hei nona manis, di sini bukan tempat casting para model. Kau salah tempat." ucap seorang pria yang merupakan peserta audisi tersebut sambil tersenyum genit pada Deidara.

"Jangan ganggu pacarku!" kata-kata itulah yang selalu Sasori keluarkan untuk menjawab perkataan pria-pria itu.

Sedangkan Deidara hanya diam saja. Selain tubuhnya yang masih kurang vit, Deidara sedari tadi hanya memikirkan Sakura. Ia merindukan Sakura dan sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan Sakura.

Akhirnya tibalah gilirannya. Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan memasuki ruangan audisi tersebut. Di dalam sudah ada Mebuki, Tayuya, dan Sasuke sebagai jurinya.

"Hmm... Mana yang bernama Katsuki Aira?" tanya Mebuki kepada ketiga orang itu ketika membaca form pendaftaran Deidara. Deidara mengaku bernama Katsuki Aira.

Deidara, Hidan, dan Sasori terdiam dan saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

Lalu Hidan dan Sasori menyenggol lengan Deidara. "Aira itu nama samaran wanitamu bodoh." bisik mereka pada Deidara yang sepertinya lupa dengan nama samarannya.

"Eh.. Oh, i..iya.. Aku Aira, 16 tahun dari Konoha." jawab Deidara dengan suara yang diubah menjadi lembut dan manja seperti perempuan dan berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaannya mengucapkan 'un' agar tak dikenali oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu untuk apa kedua orang yang ada dibelakangmu itu Katsuki-san?" tunjuk Mebuki kepada Sasori dan Hidan. Yang ditunjuk malah menampakkan ekspresi bodoh.

"Eh...?" Hidan dan Sasori berseru bersamaan. Mereka juga tak sadar mengapa mereka ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Deidara.

"Ano... Kami hanya ninja penjaganya De…um Aira. Hehehehe." jawab Sasori sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Iyaaa... De..um.. Aira terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan tanpa penjaga." tambah Hidan yang tak kalah bodohnya. Sedangkan Deidara jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum bodoh.

_'Cih, orang bodoh.. Apa benar mereka ninja!_ _Tampangnya saja yang satu seperti bayi, dan yang satu lagi seperti model majalah gay.'_ batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, perlihatkan jurus ninja kalian. Kami akan mempertimbangkan kalian berdua sebagai ninja penjaga keluarga Haruno." ucap Sasuke tanpa merundingkan terlebih dahulu pada Mebuki ataupun Tayuya sehingga kedua wanita itu menoleh secara bersamaan kepada Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke yang mengerti langsung menjawab "Kenapa? Lebih banyak ninja akan lebih baik kan? Sakura itu cukup hebat.." ucap Sasuke kepada mereka. Deidara yang mendengarnya langsung mendadak kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

_'Jadi mereka benar-benar mengurung Sakura dengan membayar ninja penjaga! Awas saja kalian nanti un!' _benak Deidara yang kesal itu.

"Kalian mau kan jadi ninja penjaga keluarga Haruno? Kalian juga bisa menjaga gadis ini jika kalian di terima." tunjuk Sasuke pada Deidara. "Tapi belum pasti kalian kuterima juga sih." tambah Sasuke sambil menaikkan bahunya.

Hidan dan Sasori juga Deidara saling berpandangan.

_'Bagaimana menurut kalian?'_ kata Sasori dalam hati kepada Hidan dan Deidara.

_'Sepertinya ini ide bagus un, kalian bisa diam-diam menyingkirkan para ninja penjaga agar Sakura mudah melarikan diri un.'_ jawab Deidara di dalam hati juga.

_'Yaa, demi dewa Jashin. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita.'_ Tambah Hidan sambil mengangguk kepada mereka berdua.

_'YOSH! Sudah diputuskan!'_ ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan di dalam hati sambi mengepalkan tangan.

"Baiklah, kami setuju." sahut Sasori dengan tampang coolnya.

"Ok kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Hey kau yang berambut merah dan bermuka bayi, Sebutkan namamu lalu perlihatkan jurusmu!" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sasori.

_'Bermuka bayi katanya?!'_ pikir Sasori dengan jengkelnya. Dari dahinya pun langsung tercetak empat sudut siku-siku berlawanan arah.

Hidan dan Deidara hanya menutup mulut mereka untuk menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, namaku Sasori 16 tahun. Aku berasal dari Konoha dan tinggal di sebuah rumah kost." ucap Sasori datar.

"Syukurlah dia tak berkata yang aneh-aneh." Hidan mengelus dadanya.

"Kesukaanku adalah robot-robotan dan action figure super hero. Aku juga suka boneka Barbie dan beruang. Jadi kalian tak perlu bingung jika ingin membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untukku." lanjut Sasori masih dengan tampang datar.

Ketiga juri sekaligus Deidara dan Hidan langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Sial, baru saja aku bernapas lega." Hidan menepuk dahinya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Hehehe.. sabar ya Hidan un." hibur Deidara.

"Hobbyku adalah menonton televisi. Acara televisi kesukaanku adalah sinetron Tukang Bebek Naik Delman. Aku juga suka FTV siang dan Barbie the movie collection. Jadi, aku harap jika aku diterima di sini, kalian harus menyediakan televisi di area kerjaku nanti." Pintanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ketiga juri yang sedari tadi sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan Sasori, kini telah berubah menjadi jawdrop.

"Demi dewa Jashin, jantungku sepertinya kumat." Hidan memegangi dadanya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Bertahanlah Hidan un!" seru Deidara sambil mencoba membopongnya.

"Aku ini sangat menawan dan digilai semua wanita, selain itu aku juga punya banyak sekali uang. Saldo ATM ku selalu bertambah setap harinya tanpa harus aku melakukan kegiatan apapun." ucap Sasori dengan wajah sombong.

"Wahh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mebuki yang agak penasaran.

"Menipu wanita (un)." gumam Deidara dan Hidan secara bersamaan dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Itu rahasia, Mebuki-chan yang sangat cantik. Pasti usiamu 20 tahunan kan." Sasori tersenyum genit pada Mebuki yang membuat Mebuki langsung blushing parah.

"Si playboy mulai beraksi un."

"Bahkan calon mertuamu di sambar olehnya Deida-chan."

"Ahh.. t..ti..tidak kok, aku ini sudah tua, usiaku 41." kata Mebuki dengan gugupnya.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat sangat muda Mebuki-chan.." lagi-lagi Sasori menggoda Mebuki.

" K..k..kau bisa saja, aahh.. " BRUK. Dan akhirnya, Mebuki pun pingsan di tempat.

"Oh ya ampun, apa aku berlebihan?" bisik Sasori pada kedua temannya. Deidara dan Hidan langsung megangguk-angguk dengan wajah jengkel.

"Cukup perkenalanmu bayi berusia 4 tahun." ucap Sasuke datar.

Lagi-lagi Sasori kesal karena Sasuke menyebutnya bayi.

"Iya, kau sangat menggemaskan seperti bayi Sasori-chan." kata Tayuya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di pipinya.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu wahai gadis cantik berambut merah. Jika kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kau dan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama pada sabtu malam nanti? Akan kubuat kau merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang tuan puteri." Sasori mulai merayu gadis lagi. Kali ini Tayuya lah targetnya.

BLUSH… Tayuya pun mendadak blushing setelah Sasori tersenyum padanya.

Tayuya pun mengangguk perlahan. "B..b..baik..lah.." ucap Tayuya gugup.

"Dia pakai pelet apa sih un?" Deidara berpikir ala detective Conan.

"Pelet bayi busuk!" ucap Hidan seenaknya karena kesal dengan kelakuan Sasori.

"Jam 7 malam, ok?" Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tayuya. Tayuya meremas dadanya sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Hoy balita! Cepatlah!" geram Sasuke karena Sasori tidak mulai-mulai.

"Iya..iya.. santai dong." gumam Sasori sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Lalu ia pun membuka gulungan itu kemudian tangannya merapal jutsu.

Sementara itu, Hidan menyingkir tanpa di minta. Hidan pun menarik tangan Deidara yang masih diam di tempat untuk menyingkir bersamanya.

"Sandaime kazekage." ucap Sasori. Kemudian muncullah sebuah boneka berbentuk manusia yang sempat membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali Hidan.

"Ini adalah salah satu boneka koleksiku. Di dalamnya tersimpan beberapa senjata dengan racun di ujungnya. Aku hanya menunjukan salah satunya saja ya. Chakura no Ito." ucap Sasori. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah aliran cakra berbentuk benang dari setiap ujung jarinya yang setelah itu menempel di tubuh boneka tersebut.

"Dengan benang cakra ini aku bisa mengendalikan boneka ini." jelas Sasori lagi. Sasuke, Tayuya, Mebuki yang baru bangkit dari pingsannya, beserta Deidara hanya bingung melihat jurus ninja yang aneh tersebut.

"Aku tak tau Danna punya boneka jelek seperti itu un." bisik Deidara pada Hidan.

"Demi dewa Jashin kau bisa mati ditangan boneka itu jika Sasori mau." bisik Hidan yang sanggup membuat Deidara bungkam.

"Satetsu shigure." Dari dalam mulut boneka itu keluar sesuatu yang berkerumun berwarna hitam dan melayang di udara.

"Itu adalah pasir besi berlumuran racun yang bisa memadat dan menjadi peluru berupa butiran kecil yang dapat ditembakkan ke segala arah secara bersamaan atau hanya kepada targetnya saja. Itu semua terserah padaku yang mengendalikannya." jelas Sasori. Semua orang di sana menelan ludahnya dan ketakutan ketika pasir itu membentuk butiran kecil yang telah siap ditembakkan.

"Atau bisa juga menjadi jarum-jarum yang mematikan. Satetsu kaihou." pasir besi itu membentuk sebuah bola raksasa bercabang jarum.

"Wow... Inikah kekuatan seorang ninja un?" ucap Deidara yang sangat kagum.

"Demi dewa Jashin dia termasuk murid terbaik di akademi." kata Hidan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

_'Me.. Mengerikan! Para ninja memang mengerikan!'_ batin Sasuke yang agak ketakutan itu.

"Lalu, kepada siapa aku harus menguji kekuatan dari pasir besi beracun ini? Aku tidak mungkin sanggup melukai wanita." tanya Sasori seraya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Cukup. Kau diterima! Bereskan bonekamu!" perintah Sasuke yang berusaha cool namun hatinya sangat tegang.

"HOREE!" seru Mebuki dan Tayuya secara bersamaan sambil berpelukan.

"Baiklah." dengan wajah datar Sasori merapal jutsu kemudian boneka beserta pasir besi itu lenyap di udara dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap tipis.

Sasori kini berjalan ke arah Hidan dan Deidara.

"Aku berhasil.." Sasori mengedipkan matanya pada kedua temannya.

Hidan menyeringai lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori. "Hebat kau nak! Hahaha."

Deidara hanya menatap ngeri pada Sasori karena dia baru tau ada kekuatan monster dibalik wajah imutnya.

"Kau takut padaku Deida-chan? Tenang saja aku tak akan menyakiti wanita." Sasori berbisik dengan nada menggoda di telinga Deidara yang membuat Deidara merinding dan menonjok wajah imut Sasori.

"Aku bukan wanita un!" bentak Deidara.

"Aduh! Dasar Baka!" maki Sasori pada Deidara yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh atletis Hidan.

"Selanjutnya kau, pria berambut perak yang mirip dengan model majalah gay." ucap Sasuke seenaknya sambil menunjuk Hidan.

"Apa dia bilang?!" geram Hidan dengan sangat emosi namun ditenangkan oleh Deidara dan Sasori agar rencana tak berantakan.

"Baik." dengan kesal Hidan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Namaku Hidan, 16 tahun. Aku dari Konoha." Hidan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, membukanya, kemudian tangannya merapal jutsu yang memunculkan sabit besar bermata 3 yang sangat tajam.

"Demi dewa Jashin aku tak bisa jurus yang aneh-aneh seperti Sasori, aku hanya bertarung menggunakan sabit ini." jelasnya pada ketiga juri itu.

"Cih.. Apa itu yang disebut ninja? Para preman pun bertarung dengan hanya menggunakan senjata." hina Sasuke.

Hidan yang geram tetap berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Tapi aku punya teknik spesial untuk membunuh lawanku tanpa gagal." jawab Hidan yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

"jutsuku adalah Kakobyou no Jutsu atau tusukan ke lawan, Giten no Jashin atau ritual lingkaran Jashin dan Shiji Hyoketsu atau meminum darah musuh. Setelah itu kulitku akan menghitam dan muncul tanda seperti kostum hallowen tengkorak di seluruh tubuhku." Jelas Hidan panjang lebar.

Namun sepertinya mereka tampak tak mengerti dengan penjelasan Hidan. begitupun dengan Deidara (Ya iyalah, Ame juga gak ngerti o.o").

"Jutsunya seperti voodo. Dia bisa membunuh lawan dengan menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Namun Hidan tak akan mati ketika dalam mode seperti itu." jelas Sasori singkat kepada Deidara.

Deidara menelan ludah. _'Ternyata aku tinggal dengan orang-orang berbahaya.'_ pikir Deidara sambil gemetaran.

"Lalu aku membuat tanda aliran Jashin di tanah dan menusuk diriku sendri untuk melukai musuh dengan teknik Mitama Kari atau menyerang musuh berkali-kali menggunakan Sanjin no Ogamaku ini." Hidan menunjukkan sabitnya. "Musuhku akan merasakan apa yang kulakukan terhadap tubuhku. Jadi saat aku menancapkan ini pada jantungku, maka jantung musuhku akan berhenti. Tapi aku tidak akan mati saat dalam mode ini. Ya, tak jauh beda dengan voodo." tambah Hidan.

Ketiga juri itu langsung pucat di hadapan Hidan.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau mencobanya? demi dewa Jashin kalian tenang saja aku tak akan membunuh kalian." Hidan tersenyum jahat sambil memandang lurus kepada Sasuke sengaja untuk menakut-nakutinya.

Sasuke mulai menunjukkan ekspresi takutnya.

"Tidak perlu! Kami menerimamu!" jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. Hidan tersenyum meremehkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, tuan Uchiha yang agung dan tak takut pada apapun." ucap Hidan dengan sinis. Sasuke merasa tersindir namun diam saja.

Hidan berjalan ke arah Deidara dan Sasori. "Aku sungguh muak dengan adik Itachi itu! demi dewa Jashin kalau dia bukan adik kesayangan Itachi, pasti aku sudah membunuhnya!" geram Hidan. Tentunya hanya kedua temannya yang mendengar.

"Selanjutnya kau, gadis pirang yang mirip barbie. Sekarang giliranmu." panggil Sasuke yang lagi-lagi seenaknya.

"Dia memanggilmu dengan pujian Deida-chan." bisik Hidan.

"Cih, aku tidak suka pujian seperti itu!" Deidara menggerutu lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan.

"Jadi... Kau ingin jadi pengawal puteri keluarga Haruno?" tanya Mebuki dengan lembut.

"Hai." Deidara tersenyum manis yang mampu memikat pria manapun termasuk Sasuke.

_'Manis sekali senyuman gadis itu. Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Tapi di mana ya?'_ pikir Sasuke sambil memandagi Deidara dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau lihat, si bodoh adik Itachi itu terpesona pada Deida-chan." bisik Hidan pada Sasori.

"Itu bagus Hidan. Kalau itu terjadi, Deida-chan pasti diterima menjadi pengawal Sakura." ucap Sasori dengan riang.

"Kau mau jadi pengawal tapi kau masih dikawal oleh dua ninja mengerikan itu." kata Sasuke cuek sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ketertarikannya pada Deidara.

"A.. Ano Uchiha-sama, mereka itu teman satu kostku. Kebetulan mereka ninja dan mereka yang mau mengikutiku sebagai penjaga. Aku tak pernah memintanya karena aku cukup tangguh dengan jeet kune do yang kukuasai." jawab Deidara dengan perlahan.

"Jeet kune do? Hmm... Cantik dan tangguh, cocok untuk menjadi pengawal anakku." ucap Mebuki sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Yaa.. Lebih baik nona muda memiliki pengawal seorang perempuan. Karena laki-laki, kadang bisa lancang dengan majikannya." kata Tayuya dan di setujui oleh Mebuki.

"Tunggu dulu, kita harus uji kemampuan boneka Barbie ini. Kebetulan aku juga menguasai jeet kune do." Sasuke berdiri, melepas jasnya, melonggarkan dasi, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sebelum menghampiri Deidara.

_'Hmm.. kuanggap ini kelanjutan dari pertarungan kita yang tertunda saat itu Uchiha brengsek un.'_ benak Deidara sambil tersenyum jahat. Deidara mencepol rambutnya ke atas lalu mengulung lengan sweternya.

Kini Deidara dan Sasuke telah berdiri berhadapan.

"Lawan aku." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah coolnya.

Deidara pun langsung tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Kau siap?" tanya Deidara yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda tanpa mencopot high heelsnya.

"Serang aku kapan saja." jawab Sasuke seraya membalas senyuman Deidara.

Dengan cepat Deidara langsung melesatkan serangannya kepada Sasuke dan langsung di tepis dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Deidara dan Deidara pun tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

_'Jangan senang dulu brengsek!'_ benak Deidara yang kesal karena serangannya ditepis.

Deidara kembali menyerang dan Sasuke pun melancarkan beberapa serangan kepada Deidara. Deidara pun dengan gesit menghalau semua serangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini beradau serangan dengan kecepatan dan kegesitan yang sama.

"Hebat juga si adik Itachi itu, Deida-chan adalah yang terbaik dalam jeet kune do. Tapi dia bisa mengimbanginya." ucap Sasori.

"Yaa, adik Itachi itu lumayan gesit dan juga cepat." tanggap Hidan.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Boleh juga kau Barbie." Sasuke menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan keren.

Deidara hanya tersenyum saja. _'Aku pasti akan membunuhmu sialan!'_ ucap Deidara dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berduel. Mereka masih tetap seimbang karena keduanya saling menyerang dan menepis serangan satu sama lain. Namun, Sasuke lengah karena melihat pemandangan indah ketika Deidara mencoba menendangnya dan membuat rok mininya tersingkap hingga celana dalam pink milik Konan yang dipinjam Deidara itu terlihat jelas di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke merona melihatnya dan melupakan pertarungan sehingga...

DUAKK!

Dagu Sasuke terhantam High heels Deidara. Dagunya memar dan bibirnya pun berdarah. Seluruh wajahnya pun merah padam karena hal yang barusan ia lihat.

"Wow, itu warnanya... Pink!" gumam Sasori dengan penuh semangat.

"Seksi sekali dia. Demi dewa Jashin aku sampai lupa kalau dia laki-laki." kata Hidan yang juga sama merahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Cukup... Sasuke-san kembali ke tempatmu. Dan Aira-san, kau diterima." ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Gadis itu sempurna bukan. Bahkan dengan satu gerakan ia membuatmu tidak berhenti merona. Hihihi." goda Mebuki kepada calon menantunya itu. Yang digoda hanya memalingkan wajah merahnya sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Strategi yang bagus Deida-chan, dengan satu gerakan kau berhasil melumpuhkan adik Itachi sialan itu." Hidan tertawa seraya merangkul bahu Deidara.

"Strategi apa un?" tanya Deidara yang tak mengerti.

"Strategi pamer celana dalam yang kau lakukan tadi. Kau sungguh seksi. I swear!" jawab Sasori dengan seringaiannya.

"Eeehhhh...?" sepertinya Deidara tak tau apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Katakan padaku, celana dalam pink itu punya Konan-hime kan? Hihihi." tanya Hidan sambil cekikikan.

"Umm...ya.. Konan-san berkata padaku agar penyamaranku sempurna, aku harus memakai bra dan celana dalam wanita. Dan dia meminjamkan punyanya padaku un." jelas Deidara sambil malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau pegang." Sasori langsung meremas dada Deidara yang berisi balon air yang di letakan di dalam bra Konan yang tengah Deidara kenakan.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

BUAK!

Sasori mental di hajar Deidara dan ditangkap oleh Hidan.

Lalu perkelahian mereka terhenti ketika Mebuki memanggil mereka bertiga.

"Sasori-sama, Hidan, dan Katsuki-san," panggil Mebuki.

"Kenapa kau dipanggil dengan suffix _sama_?" bisik Hidan kepada Sasori dengan wajah jengkel.

"Aku kan memang terhormat." ucap Sasori dengan bangga.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" bentak Deidara sambil menjewer telinga mereka berdua dan menyeret mereka ke hadapan Mebuki.

"Selamat ya.. Kalian bertiga telah resmi menjadi bagian keamanan dalam keluarga Haruno.. Mulai besok kalian akan di tempatkan di posisi masing-masing. Jadi hari ini kalian bisa pulang dan membawa barang-barang kalian karena besok dan seterusnya kalian akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Haruno." jelas Mebuki.

"Ini alamat rumah kediaman Haruno." Tayuya memberikan kartu nama pada Sasori dengan wajah manis.

"Dan ini nomor ponselku." Sasori membalas senyuman Tayuya sambil memberinya secarik kertas entah sejak kapan ia mempersiapkannya.

"Kyaa!" Tayuya kelepasan berteriak namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Cih," Hidan berdecih.

"Baiklah, arigatou gozaimasu, mata ashita." Deidara membungkuk hormat lalu diikuti oleh Hidan dan Sasori.

"Datanglah dengan pakaian formal." pinta Mebuki.

"HAI!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Lalu, mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan audisi.

Sedangkan mata Sasuke masih terfokus pada Deidara yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. _'Aku akan menaklukan gadis pirang itu.'_ benak Sasuke.

.

.

_Malam hari di rumah kost Akatsuki.._

"Aku senang kau berhasil Dei. Tapi aku tak menyangka Sasori dan Hidan direkrut sebagai ninja penjaga juga." ucap Konan seraya membantu Deidara merapikan barang Deidara yang notabennya adalah barang milik Konan.

Konan meminjamkan pakaian dan alat riasnya serta beberapa benda perempuan lain kepada Deidara untuk meyakinkan penyamarannya. Ia juga mengajari Deidara beberapa cara berdandan dan berperilaku seperti wanita.

"Ya, aku juga tak menyangka. Ini diluar rencana tapi malah justru membantu kita un. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya un atas barang-barang pinjaman ini. Beruntung ada seorang wanita baik hati di tempat kost ku ini." Deidara tersenyum sangat manis di depan Konan. Dan Konanpun membalas senyuman Deidara dengan senyuman manis juga.

PLETAK!

Pein yang baru saja dating tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Deidara.

"Simpan senyum menggodamu itu untuk wanita atau pria lain! Tapi jangan untuk Konanku!" Pein duduk di ranjang Konan di samping Konan.

"Sakit tau un. Kau tidak usah terus cemburu un! Aku kan sudah punya pacar un!" ucap Deidara seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Iya Pein. Kau overprotektif. Lama-lama aku akan benar-benar selingkuh tau!" tambah Konan.

"APA?! Kau jangan begitu dong Konan-koi, aku kan begini karena mencintaimu." jawab Pein dengan nada merajuk.

Belum sempat Konan menjawab, tiba-tiba Kisame muncul dari balik pintu.

"Makan malam siap. Ayo cepat, kita akan merayakan keberhasilan awal strategi kita sekaligus pesta pelepasan Deida-chan, Saso-chan, dan Hidan-kun ke rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Baiklah ayoo..." Deidara berjalan lebih dulu kemudian disusul oleh Pein dan Konan.

_Di meja makan.._

Kisame menyediakan berbagai hidangan lezat di meja makan. Dan di sana, ke-sepuluh penghuni kost telah siap berkumpul di atas meja makan.

"Bersulang untuk langkah awal kita yang berjalan lancar.." Kisame mengangkat gelas berisi jus jeruk karena tidak ada bir mengingat kebanyakan dari mereka masih belum cukup umur.

"Bersulang…" seru mereka semua dengan penuh semangat.

"Tobi bakalan kangen Dei-senpai.. Apa Tobi boleh ikut?" Tanya Tobi dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Tidak boleh un. Kau di rumah saja ya un, main sama Zetsu. Zetsu, titip Tobi un." Kata Deidara kepada Zetsu.

"Kau mau mebunuhku ya Deida-chan?" jawab zetsu dengan wajah lemas.

"Hahahahahahaa…" semua penghuni kost kecuali Zetsu dan Tobi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sasori, apa kau sudah mebawa selimut teddy bearmu? Kau tak akan bisa tidur tanpa itu kan." tanya Hidan yang amat sangat perhatian itu (So sweet deh kaya ibu-ibu xD).

"Tenang saja, barang-baragku sudah lengkap!" Sasori menunjuk beberapa tas besar yang di letakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Astaga. Kau seperti mau pindah rumah saja. Kalian kan hanya sementara saja." tanggap Kakuzu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku butuh semua itu." kata Sasori yang mencoba membela diri.

"Deida-chan yang wanita saja bawaannya sedikit." tambah Itachi dengan wajah tenang.

"Aku bukan wanita hey Itachi sialan!" bentak Deidara pada Itachi.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi.. Ayo kita mulai makan malam kita." ajak Pein yang sudah lapar sekali.

"Setuju!" seru Konan.

"Baiklah.. ITADAKIMASU.."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat Hidan, Sasori, dan Deidara dengan pakaian formal ala mereka sendiri.

Sasori terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam yang tidak dikancingi beserta kemeja putih di dalamnya. Ia memakai dasi hitam yang longgar dan sepatu kulit melengkapi setelannya yang sudah kece itu. Di tambah dengan kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat semakin keren.

Hidan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan 4 kancing terbuka yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Kedua lengannya digulung sebatas siku, dan jas hitamnya hanya dia sampirkan di bahunya.

Sedangkan Deidara a.k.a Aira, memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitam wanita yang tak dikancingi tanpa dasi dengan 3 kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan didalamnya ia memakai tangtop putih. Lalu bagian bawahnya, Deidara mengenakan rok mini hitam 20 cm diatas lutut beserta boots putih selutut yang mempercantik kaki jenjang Deidara.

"Wow. Seksi sekali pengawal baru itu." bisik Sakon kepada Tayuya dan di setujui oleh Kidomaru dan Jirobo yang sedari tadi sudah menatap Deidara dengan mata berbentuk love.

"Tipikal wanita penggoda." ucap Tayuya ketus.

"Tapi aku tak asing dengan wajahnya." sahut Kidomaru.

"Aku juga merasa begitu sih." bisik Jirobo.

"Ternyata kalian juga berpikir begitu ya." ucap Sakon.

"Mustahil, kenapa kita semua merasakan hal yang sama ya terhadap gadis itu." Tayuya mulai berpikir keras untuk mengingat gadis di hadapannya tersebut.

"Peduli amat, yang penting dia seksi. Hehehe..." bisik Sakon.

"Dasar kau hidung belang!" Tayuya menjewer telinga Sakon.

"Aduh! Kau seharusnya memakai rok seperti dia Tayuya. Hahaha." sahut Sakon seraya memegang telinganya sambil tertawa pelan agar tak di dengar orang lain kecuali mereka berempat. Sedangkan Tayuya hanya cemberut.

"Baiklah, Sasori-sama dan Hidan, kalian akan diantar oleh Kidoumaru, Sakon, dan Jirobo." kata Mebuki sambil tersenyum manis hanya kepada Sasori.

Sasori dan Hidan menatap ketiga orang yang sedang membungkuk di hadapan mereka.

Sedangkan Tayuya sudah nangis darah karena tidak bisa bersama Sasori.

"Sedangkan Katsuki-san, kau akan di antar oleh Tayuya ke kamar anakku." lanjut Mebuki.

Tiba-tiba Deidara tersenyum lebar saat mendengar akan diantar ke kamar Sakura. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia sangat rindu dan ingin sekali memeluknya erat-erat.

"Mari, Katsuki-san." ajak Tayuya.

"Hai." Deidara mengangguk penuh semangat.

.

.

"Namaku Tayuya." Tayuya menyodorkan tangannya pada Deidara pada saat berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Deida….um.. m..maksudku, Katsuki Aira. Aira, panggil Aira saja." Deidara jadi salting sambil cengengesan sendiri.

"Aku ini pengawal sekaligus pelayan Sakura sedari dia masih berumur 2 tahun. Waktu itu umurku baru 7 tahun. Dan 3 pria tadi pun seumuran denganku. Hanya Jirobo yang berbadan besar itu yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari kami." cerita Tayuya sambil berjalan.

"Kau sudah jadi pengawal sejak kau kecil? Lalu di mana keluargamu?" tanya Deidara.

"Keluargaku? Ya keluarga Haruno ini " jawab Tayuya sambil tersenyum.

"Eehh? Maksudmu?" Deidara nampak tak mengerti.

"Dulu saat aku dan 3 temanku masih anak-anak, kami adalah anak jalanan. Kami tak pernah tau asal usul kami. Suatu hari tuan Kizashi memungut kami karena... Umm aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin beliau kasihan pada kami. Dan semenjak itu, kami mengabdi pada keluarga Haruno. Mereka memperlakukan kami dengan baik. Bahkan mereka menyekolahkan kami. Aku dan 3 temanku sangat menghormati tuan Kizashi dan nyonya Mebuki." Tayuya tersenyum pada Deidara.

"Mereka tidak buruk." ucap Deidara.

"Memang tidak." Tayuya tertawa kecil. "Aku dan nona bersahabat semenjak itu. Apalagi nona tak punya teman sama sekali. Hanya aku, Sakon, Jirobo, dan Kidomaru yang mengajaknya bermain. Aku sangat menyayangi nona. Kuakui, tuan terlalu memaksa nona untuk menjadi puteri yang sempurna. Namun, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tuan Kizashi sudah berbuat banyak untukku. Aku hanya bisa mengabdi padanya untuk membalas budi baiknya. Tapi," Tayuya menunduk. Ada genangan air di ekor matanya.

"Tapi...?" tanya Deidara seraya menunduk untuk menatap wajah gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Tapi itu membuat nona membenciku. Ia menganggapku penghianat karena aku tak membelanya. Di hari kaburnya nona 3 tahun yang lalu pun, kami bertengkar hebat." Tayuya memejamkan kedua matanya.

**-Flashback-**

Sore itu Sakura dan Tayuya sedang naik mobil bersama di wilayah kota Suna untuk mencari udara segar karena Sakura sedang sangat suntuk akibat pertunangannya dengan Sasuke yang baru saja terjadi.

Ditatapnya cincin bermata berlian yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya tersebut. Kemudian dengan wajah kesal, Sakura melepas serta melempar cincin itu keluar jendela mobil. Tayuya otomatis terkejut melihat aksi Sakura.

"Nona apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tayuya meminggirkan mobilnya dan mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Aku bosan terus menurut pada mereka. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menurut lagi. Ini sudah jauh melanggar hak asasiku." jawab Sakura sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Tuan Kizashi melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu nona. Tuan Sasuke adalah pria yang sempurna. Ia tampan, cerdas, dan punya masa depan yang cerah." ucap Tayuya yang mencoba menenangkan hati Sakura.

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya mementingkan harta dan kedudukan. Lagipula umurku baru 13. Kenapa aku harus bertunangan di usia mudaku?!" Sakura pun kini menangis kencang.

"Jangan menangis nona, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tuan Kizashi itu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Percayalah." Tayuya membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Itu demi kebaikannya sendiri. Bukan demi aku! Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku kau tau! Kau selalu membela ayah. Seolah ayah benar dan aku selalu salah! Kini sudah cukup! Aku MUAK TAYUYA! Kau, bukan sahabatku! Kau hanyalah... Seorang PENGHIANAT!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena saking kesalnya.

**-End Flashback-**

"Setelah itu, ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku berusaha mengejarnya sambil terus meneriakkan namanya. Tapi ia malah mempercepat gerakan kakinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun." ucap Tayuya kepada Deidara dengan nada lirih. Mereka kini duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di koridor rumah.

"Jangan sedih un." Deidara mengusap pundak Tayuya dengan lembut. Ia lupa menghilangkan kata_ 'un'_ nya namun Tayuya tak menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih Aira-san." Tayuya kembali mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia... Dia melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Dia menyeberangi rel kereta yang bel peringatannya tengah berbunyi. Ia berhasil sampai di seberang sedangkan aku kalah cepat karena kereta itu sedah lewat di hadapanku. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian di seberang rel tersebut. Kemudian, kereta yang melintas itu menghapus wajahnya. Saat kereta telah berlalu, aku tak menemukan sosok nona dimana pun." Tayuya menghela napas panjang.

"Tuan Kizashi amat kecewa dan marah besar padaku. Aku bertanggung jawab dengan mencarinya setiap hari, menjelajahi seluruh kota dan akhirnya kami menemukannya di Konoha. Bodoh sekali. Padahal kami sudah pernah mencarinya di sana saat pertama ia pergi karena Konoha adalah kota yang paling dekat dari Suna. Namun saat itu kami tak menemukannya." wanita itu kini menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau mencoret Konoha dari daftar tempat pencarian." kata Deidara sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya. Kami pun menemukannya di sana karena tak sengaja. Kidomaru yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah temannya di Konoha, tak sengaja melihat nona di sana." tanggap Tayuya.

"Hmm... Lalu kenapa kau ceritakan semua ini padaku? Aku kan hanya orang asing." Deidara memasang wajah bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Tayuya dan langsung di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Deidara.

"Nona muda tak ingin melihatku ada di dekatnya. Jadi dia meminta pengawal baru untuk menjauhkanku dari hadapannya." Tayuya beranjak dari kursinya. Deidara reflek mengikutinya. Lalu Tayuya menggenggam kedua tangan Deidara.

"Kumohon, kau tak punya hutang apapun pada keluarga ini, jadi tolong bela dia. Jangan sakiti dia. Bertahanlah jika dia menyakitimu. Sikapnya kini memang sangat kasar apalagi dia sudah menjadi kunoichi. Namun dia anak yang baik. Kuserahkan dia padamu Aira-san." Tayuya menatap tajam mata Deidara sehingga Deidara merasakan ketulusan dan kejujuran dari mata Tayuya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji padamu Tayuya-san." Deidara tersenyum manis sambil mengusap lembut kepala Tayuya. _'Memang itu tujuanku un.' _batin Deidara dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Tayuya merasakan keanehan dari dalam dirinya. Wajahnya merona, jantungnya berdebar sangat keras dan tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

_'Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_ benak Tayuya.

"Ayo..." Deidara menggandeng Tayuya dan berjalan kembali.

Dag.. Dig.. Dug..

Dag.. Dig.. Dug..

Dag.. Dig.. Dug..

Jantung Tayuya makin tidak karuan ketika Deidara menggenggam tangannya. Ia memandang wajah Deidara sepitas kemudian ia langsung merona. _'Tidak Tayuya! Kau bukan lesbian, bagaimana mungkin kau merasa seperti ini dengan seorang... WANITA?'_ batin Tayuya sang mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu mereka sampai di kamar Sakura. Tayuya berusaha menata hatinya yang aneh, namun sebenarnya sangat wajar jika ia tau tentang kebenaran gender Deidara.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona, ini aku. Aku membawa pengawal barumu." ucap Tayuya dari luar pintu.

"Masuk saja." Sahut Sakura dari dalam kamar dengan nada malas.

Deidara langsung mengembangkan senyuman setelah mendengar suara pacarnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu. Ia tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya lagi.

Mereka kini sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Terlihat Sakura sedang asyik bermain PS yang ia ambil paksa dari kamar Sakon karena tentunya kamar seorang putri tidak difasilitasi dengan permainan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Nona, ini penggantiku, namanya Katsuki Aira." Tayuya memperlihatkan Deidara pada Sakura.

Sementara itu, mata Deidara saat itu tengah berkaca-kaca karena melihat kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Sakura yang tidak mempedulikan hal itu pun hanya melirik sedikit pada pengawal barunya itu. Namun, ia langsung jawdrop ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik tengah berdiri dengan pakaian formal yang sangat seksi di hadapannya. Stick playstation yang Sakura pegang pun sampai terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Apa kau tidak salah? Boneka Barbie yang seksi inikah pengawal baruku? Bahkan dia lebih cocok menjadi model busana renang dibandingkan menjadi seorang pengawal." kata Sakura sambil terus memandangi Deidara dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Sontak dahi Deidara langsung mencetak 4 sudut siku-siku yang berlawanan arah.

"Dia memang secantik Barbie nona, tapi kemampuan bela dirinya patut diacungi jempol. Ia bahkan melukai tuan Sasuke terlebih dahulu saat tuan Sasuke menantangnya duel untuk mengetest kemampuannya sebagai pengawalmu." ucap Tayuya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya..

"Cih, paling-paling gadis ini hanya memperlihatkan celana dalamnya pada Sasuke dan membuat si mesum Uchiha itu lengah! Lihat saja, rokmu pendek sekali nona pengawal!" kata Sakura ketus sambil menunjuk rok Deidara.

_'Memang benar.'_ benak Tayuya.

"Maaf nona, apa rok miniku mengganggumu?" tanya Deidara sambil memegang rok mininya.

"YA! TENTU! Aku sangat memebenci wanita penggoda sepertimu!" Sakura membuang mukanya dari Deidara.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu nona." Tayuya membungkuk lalu menepuk bahu Deidara.

"Ganbatte Aira-san!" Tayuya tersenyum dan Deidara membalasnya.

Pintu pun ditutup oleh Tayuya setelah ia pergi.

Tak lama setelah Tayuya pergi, Deidara mendekati pintu lalu menguncinya.

CKLEK.

Sakura agak heran dengan perlakuan pengawal barunya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Barbie pirang?!" Sakura bertolak pinggang dengan wajah kesal.

Deidara tak menyahut ia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak Sakura mengerti.

"Hey, jangan kira aku akan bersikap baik padamu ya! Menjauh dariku!" Sakura membentak Deidara namun Deidara tetap diam.

Ia semakin dekat dengan Sakura, sangat dekat, benar-benar dekat, dan CUP...

Deidara mencium bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung mendorong keras tubuh Deidara hingga akhirnya Deidara terjatuh ke lantai. Deidara langsung mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh lalu kembali berdiri sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU DASAR BARBIE LESBIAN!" Sakura sangat geram sambil engusap bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Hufhh... Kau tetap cerewet bahkan saat berada di istana un. Dasar makhluk pink berkepala permen karet strawberry yang menyebalkan." Deidara tertawa kecil sambil menyentil dahi Sakura.

Sakura amat terkejut mendengar pernyataan pengawal barunya itu. Ia mengenali suara itu, nada bicara itu, dan kata-kata itu.

"Mustahil... Kau... Dei-chan?" Sakura terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Hehe... Halo sayang." sapa Deidara dengan manisnya yang membuat Sakura langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

**To be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14 : Strategi Penyelamatan Part2

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, Friendship, Romance**

Special thank's for : **Green Mkys**yang sebesar-besarnya karena tanpanya fic ini gak akan pernah ke-publish, honto ni Arigatou, and **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights,** **Akemi Yusa, Shira, Seira roo, Yuna Himeko, Furuya Rei, Ridwan Sugar , Oda24 , Yume, oreki-san, Putri Hinata , Audrey Mauren, Pinka Pinky, Namie, Sho, Bakudai Baku-chan (Kiara-chan), Akira Meru, Amemiya Shoko, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Yashima Ichi, Palvection, Kaguya Tami, Yamashii Raura, neneneee, uzumaki himeka, haruna, Lovely Day, Shira, kaicchi, akuro terojima, NururuFauziaa, Art Is Boom, Guntur708, Izayoi Yunna, BlackHead394, fukudafatima, qwerty, abon, Rin Mizuki, Guest,** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

.

Apa Sasuke akan menjadi saingan terberat Dei? Jawabannya ada di chapter 15 Wkwkwkwk…

.

Apa Deidara bisa bela diri? Bisa kok.. Deidara bisa bela diri. Dia nguasain Jeet Kune Do kaya Sasuke. Dan dia jago banget dalam bele diri itu.

.

Bagaimana Deidara nolong ceweknya? Jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Baca terus yaaa hehehe

.

Kasih cewek buat Hidan? Pasti ^^

.

YSBB OVA? Hmm.. bisa dipertimbangkan. Heheheh makasih sarannya yaa..

.

Sasori itu ninja legendaris? Yup benar.

.

Hidan dapet pair? Pasti, tapi masih diikirkan hehe.

.

Bocoran 10 ninja penjaga? Mereka aka nada di chapter 15. Tenang aja.

.

Sasuke suka Sakura &amp; Dei? Tidak. Sasuke Cuma Suka Deidara. Hehe.

.

Masih lama gak tamatnya? Ok, akhirnya aku akan buka suara. Fic ini akan tamat di chapter 28. Bca terus n jangan bosen ya minna~

.

Gomenasai karena udah lamaaaaaa benget ga update cerita ini. Bukan karena Ame udah gak peduli lagi. Bukan. Tapi karena beberapa kejadian yang terjadi sama Ame jadi Ame belom bisa publish lagi. Padahal ceritanya udah jadi kok. Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf dari Ame, Ame bakalan langsung ngepost 2 chapter sekaligus. 14 &amp; 15\. Enjoyed minna-san..

**Chapter 14 : Strategi Penyelamatan Part 2**

"Kau...?" Sakura menganga sambil menunjuk Deidara. Mata emeraldnya menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Deidara dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kau...kau...kau benar-benar...?" Sakura masih memandang tak percaya pada makhluk cantik yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya? Ini benar-benar aku un. Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bahkah Danna dan Hidan pun ada di sini sebagai ninja penjaga un." Deidara lagi-lagi maju menghampiri Sakura sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

Deidara pun memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan Sakura, masih saja terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang terlihat bodoh itu. "Aku kangen un. Maafkan aku ya, aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku pria yang bodoh." Deidara menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura.

Sakura merasakan cairan hangat mengenai kulit bahunya. Deidara menangis. Sakura ingin melepaskan pelukan Deidara dan menatap wajahnya. Namun Deidara terlihat enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dei... Jangan menangis.. Kau kan pria..." Deidara pun langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura lalu mencium lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Meskipun kau terlihat seperti model busana renang yang sangat seksi." lanjut Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

Toeng

4 sudut siku-siku kembali tercetak di dahi Deidara. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey PINK! Berhentilah memanggilku wanita!" bentak Deidara sambil menunjuk tegas wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum ceria. Inilah hal yang ia sangat rindukan, perkelahian dengan Deidaranya. Padahal baru 3 hari terpisah, tapi Sakura merasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun terpisah.

_'Dia benar benar Deidaraku.'_ benak Sakura sambil terus memandangi wajah pria cantiknya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak memanggilmu wanita kalau kau berbentuk seperti boneka Barbie yang sangat seksi seperti itu haaaah? Kau sangat cantik Dei-chan. Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun. Bahkan demi dewa Jashinnya Hidan. Hihihi." Sakura terkikik geli sekali.

Wajah Deidara kini sudah semerah tomat saking malunya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau tampilannya sekarang memang sangat cantik. Bahkan ia sempat terpana ketika melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Ini semua kan kulakukan untukmu Pink! Jadi berhentilah tertawa un!" bentak Deidara lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Hahahahaha gomen..gomen, aku hanya kagum Dei. Siapa yang membuatmu secantik ini Dei?" tanya Sakura yang tetap tertawa tanpa henti.

"Ini, Konan-san yang mendandaniku. Dan semua yang kupakai ini adalah miliknya un." Deidara menarik tangtopnya dan mengintip ke arah dadanya sendiri.

Tawa Sakura mendadak berhenti. Kini wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang menyeramkan. "Jadi.. Kau memakai pakaian dalam Konan-senpai?!" Sakura menatap tajam Deidara dengan deathglare yang mengerikan.

"I..iya.. Meskipun agak sempit tapi muat kok un. Tubuhku kan ramping un." Deidara merasakan perubahan aura Sakura yang mendadak menjadi seram.

"Lepaskan." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Excuse me?" Deidara nampak tak mengerti.

"LEPASKAN PAKAIANMU SEKARANG!" bentak Sakura dengan sangat berapi-api.

"Ehhh? Ke..kenapa un?" Deidara menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Aku tak sudi pacarku memakai pakaian wanita lain! Apalagi sampai bra dan celana dalam! Berarti secara tidak langsung kau...kau..." wajah Sakura mendadak merah "KAU MENYENTUH MILIKNYA DENGAN MILIKMU BAKA UKE!" teriak Sakura hingga Deidara menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey pink.. Pelankan suaramu... Yang lain akan curiga un." Deidara berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan wajah panik.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura yang baru tersebut (yang lama kan udah ancur).

"Saku-chan? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau berteriak?" Mebuki menggedor pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ah.. Tidak ada apa-apa bu. Aku hanya sedang bicara dengan Dei..err... Maksudku..." Sakura menatap Deidara dengan wajah panik dan tatapan bertanya _'Siapa namamu?'_ Ia lupa nama wanita Deidara.

"Aira." bisik Deidara.

"Aira...!" lanjut Sakura.

"Ohh... Kukira ada apa. Oh iya, kau jangan terlalu kasar padanya ya Saku-chan. Bukankah kau yang meminta pengawal baru?" kata Mebuki dari balik pintu.

"Tentu. Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya!" Sakura menyahut dengan ketus.

"Saku-chan..." suara Mebuki kini melemah.

"Apa lagi?!" jawab Sakura masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Bisakah kita hidup seperti dulu? Saling menyayangi tanpa ada rasa benci?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tertegun mendengar ucapan ibunya. Sekilas bayangan tentang kenangan masa kecilnya yang indah bersama sang ibu dan yang lainnya pun bermunculan. Jalan-jalan ke taman bunga bersama sang ibu, berenang di wahana air dengan lumba-lumba, pergi ke festival hanabi bersama Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, dan Jirobo. Dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Sakura tersenyum sesaat.

Namun kemudian bayangan itu berubah menjadi bayangan di mana saat ia tertekan, dipaksa melakukan hal yang tak ia inginkan, dan dilarang melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Apalagi ketika ia ditunangkan dengan Sasuke. Ia sangat kesal jika mengingat itu.

Seketika senyumannya pun hilang dan berubah menjadi raut wajah kebencian lagi. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dengan sangat erat. Deidara yang melihatnya tak berani berkomentar apapun.

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan mau seperti dulu! Aku bahagia menjadi Sakura yang bebas melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan!" Sakura menegaskan kepada ibunya yang berada diluar pintu. Dan kini sang ibu pun tertunduk lemas.

"Ibu sudah tau. Jawabanmu akan seperti ini. Baiklah. Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, ibu akan tetap mencintaimu." sang ibu meneteskan air mata. Kemudian ia pergi menjauh hingga Sakura dan Deidara tak lagi mendengar isakannya.

Di dalam kamar, Sakura pun tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Kemudian sang kekasih yang cantik itu pun mendekat. Tanpa dipinta, Deidara menjadikan dadanya sebagai tempat penumpahan segala kekacauan hati Sakura.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Deidara. Ia tak peduli apa pandangan Deidara terhadapnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti menangis. Wajahnya menengadah menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Yang di tatap tak mengerti arti tatapan mata Sakura.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Deidara.

"Hmm..." Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hmm?" Deidara menatap lekat mata Sakura.

"Ano..." Sakura menunduk.

"Ada apa?" Deidara makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Itu..." Sakura menunjuk dada Deidara.

"Eh...?" Deidara menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Ketika menangis di dadamu aku jadi merasa..." Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Merasa?" wajah Deidara memerah.

"Merasaaa..." ucap Sakura lagi dengan nada manja.

"Merasaaa...?" wajah Deidara semakin merah.

"Merasaaaaaaaaa..." nada bicara Sakura makin manja.

"Merasaaaaaaaaa...?" dan kini wajah Deidara sudah sangat merah.

Hening sejenak antara kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang terdengar.

TIK..TOK..TIK..TOK..TIK..TOK..

"Lesbian." lanjut Sakura.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

TOENG..

4 sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi pria cantik itu. Wajah merah Deidara yang tadinya merona karena malu, kini berubah menjadi merah karena kesal.

"BAKA PINK!" teriak Deidara.

Sakura hanya terkikik. "Habis, dadamu empuk sekali. Hahahahaha."

.

.

Masih di area kediaman keluarga Haruno, terlihat Sasori dan Hidan tengah berjalan bersama dengan Kidomaru, Sakon, dan Jirobo menuju ke pos ninja penjaga. Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di pos samping tempat di mana Hidan dan Sasori ditempatkan. Di sana, Sasori dan Hidan ditunjukkan tempat kerja mereka.

"Loh? Benarkah ini tempat kami? Mana televisi yang aku pesan pada Mebuki-chan?!" omel Sasori karena ia tak menemukan televisi di sana.

"Memangnya kau piker kau sedang liburan musim panas? Kau di sini untuk menjaga agar nona Haruno tidak kabur dari rumah!" tegas Kidomaru yang agak jengkel pada Sasori karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi Sasori diteriaki terus-menerus oleh para pelayan wanita.

"Cih! Aku merasa tertipu! Aku tak mau di sini! Aku mau pulang, puang, pulang..!" rengek Sasori sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Hidan.

Hidan yang geram langsung menjewer telinga Sasori dan menyeretnya menjauh dari sana.

"Itai..itai..itai.. Apa yang kau lakukan sih otak udang?"

PLETAK!

"Ouchh! TEME HIDAN!" Sasori memegangi kepalanya yang habis dijitak Hidan itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan berulah dulu Sasori! Apa kau lupa tujuan kita datang kemari?" bisik Hidan pada Sasori.

Sasori terdiam lalu membuang mukanya dari Hidan.

"Kau lihat, dua orang yang akan menjadi rekan kita di pos ini. Cakra mereka sangat besar. Pertama-tama kita harus mengamati kekuatan mereka dengan benar." Hidan melirik ke arah dua orang ninja yang di tempatkan di pos samping juga yang akan menjadi rekan mereka.

Yang satu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Sasori dengan kantung mata dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Di dahinya ada tattoo bertuliskan kanji _AI_ yang berarti _CINTA_. Dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang lelaki berkuncir nanas yang selalu saja terlihat mengantuk dan memang benar, kerjaannya hanya menguap saja.

"Baka." ucap Sasori perlahan.

Hidan menoleh tak mengerti pada Sasori.

"Aku tau mereka berbahaya, makanya aku bertingkah konyol untuk membuat mereka lengah. Kesan pertama itu penting kan, karena setiap orang pasti akan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja. " Sasori tersenyum sinis pada Hidan.

Hidan memandang kagum pada Sasori. Ia tak menyangka Sasori sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. Hidan sangat bahagia karena Sasorinya telah tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan Hidan sampai menitikkan air mata seperti seorang ibu yang terharu karena melihat kesuksesan anaknya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap protes soal televisi! Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan episode sinetron Tukang Bebek Naik Delmanku… Huaaaaaa….aaaaa…aaaa.."

GUBRAK!

Hilang sudah angan-angan Hidan tentang Sasori yang tumbuh dewasa.

.

.

Malam itu semua penghuni kost berkumpul di bar tempat Itachi bekerja. Mereka tengah duduk di tempat khusus VVIP.

Kalau bukan karena Itachi yang telah menjadi anak emas bos di sana karena keuletannya, tak mungkin keenam orang itu mendapat tempat VVIP.

Itachi pun diberi waktu istirahat dan ikut berkumpul bersama keenam temannya yang akan mengadakan rapat strategi penyelamatan Sakura itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Apa sudah ada yang menelepon?" ucap Itachi yang baru saja bergabung bersama teman-temannya itu.

"Belum, baik Deida-chan, maupun Sasori dan Hidan, belum ada yang memberikan kabar apapun." sahut Kisame sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami juga belum merundingkan apa-apa karena kami belum tau situasinya." kata konan dengan nada lemas.

"Jika lawan kita adalah keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uchiha, ini semua akan menjadi hal yang sulit. Kita harus benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu agar Sakura bisa lepas tanpa khawatir ditangkap lagi oleh keluargaya." Itachi mulai duduk sambil bersandar di sofa empuk yang merupakan fasilitas dari ruangan VVIP di bar tempat ia bekerja itu.

_~TINKY WINKY... DIPSI... LALA.. .POOH... TELETUBIES.. TELETUBIES.. BERPELUKAN ~_

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Zetsu sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yang lainnya pun jadi ikut-ikutan mencari sumber suara.

"Ringtone ponselku." jawab Itachi seraya mengeluarkan Handphone dari saku seragam kerjanya dengan tampang cool dan gaya yang sangat elegan.

6 orang lainnya sweatdrop.

_'Lagu bodoh dari HP Uchiha bodoh.'_ benak Pein.

_'Tak kusangka dia suka teletubies.'_ benak Konan.

_'Sok cool.. Sok ganteng.. So mantep.. Tapi teletubies.'_ benak Kakuzu.

_'Lebih kekanak-kakanan darpadai Tobi.'_ benak Kisame.

_'Uchiha yang aneh.'_ benak Zetsu.

_'Wah Tobi mau minta bluetooth ringtonenya ah.'_ benak Tobi.

Semua mata menatap Itachi dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi singkat dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Tidaaaaak... Ringtone ponselmu itu sangat kereeeeen." jawab mereka semua serempak dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Mereka takut kalau sampai menyinggung perasaan Itachi. Karena, akan sangat berbahaya kalau sampai Itachi marah. Terakhir Itachi marah, ia sudah membuat semua penghuni kost jadi 'artis' dadakan di dunia maya.

Dengan kemampuan editing yang ia miliki. Ia mengambil dan mengedit foto-foto teman-temannya dengan sangat memalukan dan ia menyebarkannya di dunia maya.

Itachi pun akhirnya menjawab telepon masuknya dengan gaya keren. "Moshi moshi... Aaah.. Deida-chan," Itachi mengaktifkan loadspeaker pada ponselnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "Bagaimana di sana Deida-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil sedikit menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke ponselnya itu. Yang lain juga ikut mendekat.

**Percakapan Telepon POV**

Dei : "Di sini, aku sudah bertemu dengan Pink un! Kini dia sedang brada di sampingku un."

Sakura : "Hai semuanya ~"

Tobi : "Hai Sakura-chan, Dei-senpai.. Halo halo halo... Tobi kangen ~"

Dei : "Pelankan suaramu Tobi!"

Sakura : "Halo Tobi."

Kakuzu : "Apa kau berada di kamar Sakura? Malam-malam begini?"

Dei : "Tentu, aku kan pengawal wanitanya un. Jadi tak akan ada yang curiga jika aku tidur di kamarnya un."

Pein : "Wah wah, sepertinya kita akan punya keponakan. hahaha. Adaawww." (di jewer Konan).

Konan : "Tidak sopan kau Pein! Dei tidak mesum sepertimu! "

Pein : "Tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki normal Konan-koi. Berdua saja, di dalam kamar, di malam hari, tentu mereka berdua butuh hiburan. Hahahaha. Adawww." (di jitak Konan).

Yang di bicarakan malah blushing berjamaah di kota Suna sana.

Sakura : "Sudahlah. Dei tak akan bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Dia kan berjiwa perempuan. Hohoho."

Dei : "Baka Pink! Apa perlu kubuktikan kemampuanku Hah?!"

Sakura : "Coba saja lakukan jika kau mau MA-TI."

Deidara dan semua yang mendengarnya mematung dengan wajah pucat.

Kisame : "Sudah jangan bicarakan yang tidak-tidak. Kembali ke topik. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

Dei : "Oh, iya... Pink.. Kau saja yang jelaskan. Kau lebih mengerti."

Sakura : "Baiklah. Jadi aku akan dinikahkan dengan si brengsek Uchiha um...maksudku, Sasuke. 2 minggu lagi. Gomen, Ita-senpai."

Itachi : "Tak apa. Aku tau kau membenci adikku."

Sakura : "Arigatou Ita-senpai. Aku jelas-jelas menolaknya. Namun sepertinya mereka tetap akan menikahkanku. Mereka menjaga ketat pertahanan di luar dan tidak membiarkanku keluar meskipun di kawal oleh ninja penjaga. Mereka takut terjadi hal merepotkan mungkin"

Zetsu : "Kau lawan saja para ninja itu. Mereka kan tidak akan membunuhmu. Sasori-kun dan Hidan-kun akan mempermudah langkahmu Sakura-san."

Sakura : "Aku hanya ninja kelas 1. Mereka bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkanku tanpa melukaiku. Seperti yang seorang ninja lakukan padaku saat membawaku pulang ke sini."

Konan : "Ya, kita tak bisa gegabah Zetsu-san. Lalu apa pesta pernikahanmu sudah disiapkan?"

Sakura : "Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pesta pernikahanku itu. Aku sudah sangat muak jika mengingat kalau aku akan dinikahkan dengan si Uchiha breng- um..maksudku Sasuke. Gomen ne Ita-senpai."

Itachi : "Tak apa Sakura.. Tak perlu meminta maaf setiap menyebut namanya. Hmm.. Aku punya rencana.. "

Dei : "Rencana apa un? "

Itachi : "Kita bisa membawa lari Sakura ketika pesta pernikahannya."

Tobi : "Bagaimana caranya senpai? Sakura-chan aja gak tau apa-apa tentang pernikahannya."

Itachi : "Makanya, kau harus membuat pesta pernikahanmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu Sakura."

Sakura : "Eeh...? Bagaimana caranya Ita-senpai?"

Itachi : "Kau harus, menerima pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke, dan bersikaplah seolah kau mencintainya."

Semua : "APAAAAAAAA?!"

Dei : "Aku tidak terima un! Untuk apa pink harus bersandiwara seperti itu un!"

Konan : "Iya. Apa alasanmu Itachi?"

Kisame : "Aku mengerti. Jika Sakura menerima pernikahannya dengan ikhlas dari hatinya, maka keluarga Sakura akan mengizinkan Sakura membuat pesta pernikahan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Benar begitu kan Itachi-san?"

Itachi : "Ya."

Tobi : "Tapi Tobi gak ngerti kenapa Sakura-chan harus repot-repot membuat pesta pernikahannya sendiri?"

Itachi : "Jika Sakura yang mengatur pesta itu, kita bisa mengacaukan keadaan dan membuka jalan kabur yang lebar untuk Sakura."

Dei : "Aku masih belum mengerti un."

Sakura : "Aku mengerti, jika tamu-tamu kacau, akan lebih mudah melarikan diri dengan cara berbaur dengan mereka ya kan?"

Konan : "Tapi bagaimana cara kita mengacau pestanya?"

Itachi : "Ketika ini lah peran Deida-chan dibutuhkan"

Dei : "Un? Aku?"

Kakuzu : "Benar juga. Tidak mungkin Sakura yang mngatur segala pestanya. Akan lebih masuk akal jika pengawal pribadinya lah yang melakukan segalanya. Deida-chan, kau bebas merancang pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke sesuai keinginanmu."

Itachi : "Ya. Kau bisa menyusupkan kami ke sana dengan memakai kami sebagai perangkat pestanya."

Zetsu : "Aku paham. Kau bisa memesan rangkaian bunga dari tokoku dan aku akan memberi bubuk bersin di tanamanku. Hahaha."

Kisame : "Dan kau bisa menjadikanku koki untuk pernikahan Sakura dengan tambahan bumbu spesial obat cuci perut."

Tobi : "Tobi mau kok jadi MC pernikahannya. Tobi akan menginstruksikan penonton agar tambah ricuh. Yeyeyeyeye ~"

Dei : "Aaah.. Aku baru mengerti un!"

Konan, Pein, Kakuzu : "Lalu... Kami?"

Itachi : "Pein dan Konan-chan datang sebagai tamu tugas kalian berdua lah yang paling penting, di saat semua kacau, bawalah Sakura pergi."

Kakuzu : "Dan aku?"

Itachi : "Kau sewalah mini bus yang cukup menampung 11 orang untuk perjalanan kita."

Kakuzu : "Kalau menyangkut uang saja kau minta padaku."

Itachi : "Kau akan terima akibatnya jika menolak."

Kakuzu : "Baiklah-baiklah!"

Nyali Kakuzu ciut ketika Itachi memberikan deathglare mengerikannya.

Itachi : "Aku akan datang dan menghentikan pernikahan mereka dengan caraku sendiri."

Dei : "Bagus... Kalau begitu rencana telah sempurna un, kita harus bergerak cepat karena pernikahannya dua minggu lagi."

All : "Ya!"

**End percakapan telepon POV**

Mereka pun mengakhiri perakapan telepon mereka.

"Jadi... Kau yakin tak ingin membuktikannya?" tanya Deidara yang sudah duduk di atas kasur Sakura dengan hanya menggunakan daster tidur tipis. Karena ia tak membawa satu pun baju pria.

"Membuktikan apa?" Sakura sebenarnya mengerti arah pembicaraan Deidara namun ia pura-pura tidak tau. Dan semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Membuktikan keampuanku di atas ranjang sayang." Deidara menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi telinga Sakura dan berbisik di telinga Sakura yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Kini Deidara memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan menghadapkan tubuh Sakura ke depan tubuhnya. Lalu ia mendorong Sakura hingga tertidur di kasur dan langsung menindihnya.

Sakura nampak ketakutan namun tak melawan.

"Setelah ini kau tak akan mungkin memanggilku wanita lagi un." Deidara menyeringai jahat dan mendekati wajah Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan membuang mukanya dari Deidara. Kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah terkunci oleh tangan Deidara.

Wajah Deidara mendekat, semakin dekat, dan sangat dekat. Hingga Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Deidara. Lalu...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Deidara tertawa keras yang membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan terheran-heran menatap lelaki berwajah wanita yang tengah duduk menindihnya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Pink jika sedang ketakutan. Hahahahaha... Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tenang saja. Aku tak tertarik pada wanita kurus yang berdada kecil. Hahahahahaha." Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil tetap duduk di paha Sakura dan memegangi perutnya sendiri saking gelinya.

DUAKKKK...BRUAK...DUK..TUK...TUK...PLETAK...!

Sakura menghajar Deidara hingga Deidara terpental menabrak meja rias dan tertimpa beberapa peralatan kosmetik yang berada di atasnya.

"Aduhhh..." Deidara memegangi kepalanya.

"Ups... Gomen ne dar-ling." Sakura tersenyum sangat manis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit kepada Deidara.

_'Pink SIALAN!'_ benak Deidara.

**To be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15 : Aira yang Menggoda

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, Friendship, Romance**

Special thank's for : **Green Mkys**yang sebesar-besarnya karena tanpanya fic ini gak akan pernah ke-publish, honto ni Arigatou, and **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights,** **Akemi Yusa, Shira, Seira roo, Yuna Himeko, Furuya Rei, Ridwan Sugar , Oda24 , Yume, oreki-san, Putri Hinata , Audrey Mauren, Pinka Pinky, Namie, Sho, Bakudai Baku-chan (Kiara-chan), Akira Meru, Amemiya Shoko, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Yashima Ichi, Palvection, Kaguya Tami, Yamashii Raura, neneneee, uzumaki himeka, haruna, Lovely Day, Shira, kaicchi, akuro terojima, NururuFauziaa, Art Is Boom, Guntur708, Izayoi Yunna, BlackHead394, fukudafatima, qwerty, abon, Rin Mizuki, Guest,** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

Wuaaaaaah, apa yang terjadi di chapter kali ini? Kenapa banyak adegan dewasanya? Ada sedikit yaoinya juga pula. Gak kok gak, fic ini bukan fic yaoi dan tetep rate T. Ok, ok, ok?

**Chapter 15 : Aira yang Menggoda**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah main ke kediaman keluarga Haruno. Bukan ingin bertemu Sakura. Bukan sama sekali. Sasuke malah ingin bertemu dengan Deidara yang berbentuk Aira. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah benar-benar terpikat dengan Aira semenjak insiden 'celana dalam' tersebut.

Begitu ia tiba di sana, ia melihat Deidara yang sedang bercanda ria dengan Sakura di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Haruno yang dekat dengan kolam renang.

Saat itu Deidara hanya mengenakan tanktop biru tua sehingga memperlihatkan kedua pundak indah Deidara yang mulus putih bersih itu.

Sedangkan bagian bawahnya ia hanya mengenakan hot pants putih yang menampilkan paha jenjang dan putih mulus milik Deidara beserta sandal wanita berwarna putih yang serasi dengan hot pantsnya.

Kali ini rambut Deidara diikat mode kuncir kuda di samping kanan plus bando putih berpita sebagai hiasan untuk mempercantik penampilannya.

Sasuke benar-benar terpesona memandang Deidara yang menurutnya luar biasa cantik itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah karena saking terpesonanya ia dengan Deidara versi wanita itu. Ia pun nyaris mimisan di tempat ketika melihat senyum manis Deidara yang benar-benar menggoda itu.

Gluk...

Sasuke menelan ludah. _'Gadis itu benar-benar menggoda. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal semacam ini di hadapan seorang gadis seumur hidupku.'_ benak Sasuke. Namun lamunannya terpecah ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke dengan mesra dan manja. Bibirnya pun tersenyum manis sambil melambai dengan semangat ke arah si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke sweatdrop dan jawdrops secara bersamaan. Mulutnya menganga hingga paras tampannya berubah menjadi paras bodoh.

_'Sasuke-kun? Bukannya ia selalu memanggilku Uchiha brengsek? Apa kepalanya habis terbentur? Mengerikan...'_ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Deidara. "Ya.. Halo" jawab Sasuke yang berusaha cool. Ppadahal jantungnya sedari tadi berdebar karena melihat Deidara yang menggoda itu.

Ketika Sasuke mendekat, Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Yang di peluk malah terkejut setengah mati. Deidara pun tak kalah terkejutnya meski ia sudah tau rencananya.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku kangen sekali." Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya jawdrop tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia bersandar di pundak Sasuke. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggang belakang Sasuke dan tangan kanannya bergelayut meremas baju di bagian dada Sasuke.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru kesini sekarang..." nada bicara Sakura benar-benar manja. Dan membuat Deidara terbakar api cemburunya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa bengong saking tak mengertinya.

Sasuke memegang kening Sakura. "Apa kau sakit? Atau kau habis terbentur sesuatu? Katakan padaku." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung bercampur ngeri.

Sakura malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke otomatis memegang pinggang Sakura. Deidara kini sudah sangat marah. Ia meneguk habis segelas air yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengisi gelas itu sampai penuh dan meneguknya lagi. Begitulah seterusnya.

"Aku berpikir, tak ada gunanya aku menolakmu. Kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku apapun usahaku untuk menentangnya. Kini, Aku hanya sedang belajar tentang menerima takdirku ini. Dan itu artinya, aku harus belajar mencintaimu.. Lagi, seperti dulu... cup..." Sakura mencium lembut bibir Sasuke.

PRANG!

Deidara terkejut hingga ia menjatuhkan gelas dan teko kaca yang ia pegang. Sasuke pun terkejut saat dibungkam oleh bibir manis Sakura. Ia tak membalas ciuman Sakura saking terkejutnya. Apalagi itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi Sasuke.

Cukup lama adegan itu berlangsung hingga Sasuke pun mulai terhanyut dan membalas ciuman Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke mendominasi permainan tersebut dengan lidahnya. Dalam hati Sakura merasa jijik namun ia bertahan demi keberhasilan misinya. Sampai akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir akibat teriakan keras dari Deidara yang sedang ngebul-ngebulnya.

"HENTIKAAAAAANN!" bentak Deidara dengan cemprengnya. Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Deidara.

Deidara terlihat sangat marah. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Sakura. Kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia tau kekasihnya sangat marah. Sedangkan Sasuke, sedang terheran-heran dengan kelakuan aneh Sakura dan Deidara versi wanita yang juga aneh menurutnya.

"Hmm... Sasuke-kun aku mau kejar Aira dulu ya. Sepertinya dia sedang datang bulan. Hehehe jaa ne~" Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

_'Ada apa dengan Sakura? Aneh sekali dia. Dan Aira? Cepat sekali dia akrab dengan Sakura... Ah sudahlah tidak penting'_ pikir Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Membayangkan yang barusan dan...

Bluuusshh...

Wajah Sasuke blushing dengan sukses.

.

.

Deidara duduk di kasur di kamar Sakura. Ia kesal sekali dengan Sakura. Ia berciuman dengan Sasuke dengan sangat intim. Bahkan menggunakan lidah yang Deidara pun belum pernah melakukannya.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA PINK! AAARGGGH!" Deidara mengaca-acak poninya sendiri.

KRIETT...

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Orang itu adalah... Sakura. Ya tentu saja. Siapa lagi.

"Dei-chan..." ucap Sakura dengan mesra.

Deidara diam saja.

"Dei..Dei.."

Masih diam.

"Dei-koi..."

Tetap diam.

"Dei-kun"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakura mulai geram. 4 sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahinya.

"HEI PRIA SETENGAH GADIS! WARIA CANTIK! UKE PENGGODA! BARBIE JADI-JADIAN! APA KAU TULI HAAAAAH?! AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU BAKA!" bentak Sakura sambil teriak-teriak dengan geram.

Yang di bentak juga tak kalah geramnya. "KAU BILANG APA GADIS PINK BERKEPALA PERMEN KARET STRAWBERRY, WANITA CENTIL, BERTENAGA MONSTER YANG SADIS DAN MENGERIKAN...?!" Deidara membentak balik Sakura.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau marah padaku hah?" tanya Sakura dengan menurunkan suaranya satu oktaf dari yang tadi.

"Apa kau bodoh un? Apa kau tidak punya pikiran un? DASAR BANGSAWAN TAK BEROTAK!" Deidara masih tetap bernada sama.

Namun Sakura kali ini lebih bersikap dewasa. Ia mencoba mengalah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia melangkah ke arah kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gomen ne Dei-chan. Kau cemburu ya?" ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Cih!" Deidara hanya berdecih.

"Kau tau kan itu hanya akting?" Sakura menengok ke wajah Deidara. Namun yang ditengok malah membuang mukanya dari sang kekasih.

"Aktingmu berlebihan!" jawab Deidara sambil mencibir.

"Aku tau Sasuke dari dulu. Dia itu si jenius yang tak mudah tertipu. Aku harus total dihadapannya jika aku ingin menipunya." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara.

"Wah wah, kau tau betul ya tentang calon suamimu itu un!" Deidara bernada sangat sinis. Namun Sakura tak terpancing.

"Tentu, dia itu cinta pertamaku. Aku sangat ingin jadi pacarnya. Namun dia selalu cuek padaku." jawab Sakura.

Deidara yang niat awalnya ingin membuat Sakura kesal, malah ia yang sekarang menjadi sangat kesal.

"Kau sengaja membuatku kesal ya un!" kini tubuh Deidara berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh pipi Deidara. "Kau mudah sekali marah Dei." Deidara cemberut mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu, jadi aku tak mau menutupi hal apapun darimu." lanjut Sakura. Kini Deidara tertegun dan tersipu dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Dia memang cinta pertamaku. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Sejak usiaku 5 tahun, aku selalu berusaha agar Sasuke melihatku. Aku mencari tau semua tentangnya dan mengubah diri seperti apa yang dia mau." Sakura melepas tangannya dari pipi Deidara kemudian menunduk.

"Tapi itu percuma. Dia tetap dingin padaku. Walaupun kukatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku menyukainya, dia tetap tak peduli bahkan hingga kami beranjak remaja." Sakura kini menatap Deidara lagi.

"Tapi tiba-tiba ia berubah. Ia merespondku walaupun sedikit. Aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya cintaku terbalaskan. Dan kami pun berpacaran. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ketika ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Saat itu usia kami baru 12 tahun." gadis pink itu tersenyum dan membuat sang kekasih bertambah bad mood.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari ketika ditunangkan dengannya bodoh?" tanya Deidara dengan nada ketus.

"Semua berawal ketika aku mendengar pembicaraan ayahku dengan ayah Sasuke"

**Flashback **

**Sakura POV**

Siang itu, di rumahku saat usiaku 12 tahun, aku ingin menemui ayahku di ruang kerjanya karena hendak menyampaikan suatu hal.

Namun, setelah sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahku, aku melihat ada paman Fugaku, ayah Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan ayahku karena pintu tidak di tutup.

Aku ingin kembali karena tak mau mengganggu ayahku. Namun, sesuatu yang kudengar dari dalam, membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"Ku dengar anak kita telah berpacaran." kata ayahku kepada paman Fugaku.

"Ya. Itu benar. Anakmu sedari kecil kan sudah menyukai anakku. Kau tau itu kan?" jawab paman Fugaku sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Tadinya aku tak ikut campur karena aku berniat menikahkan Sakura dengan kakak Sasuke." tambah paman Fugaku. "Namun ia menentangku dan pergi untuk menjadi seorang wartawan. Huh! Menggelikan. Sudah setahun berlalu setelah ia pergi. Aku tak yakin dia akan kembali." paman Fugaku menunduk sedih sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Anak sulungmu itu keras kepala sepertimu." tanggap ayahku. "Jadi, apa kau yang meminta Sasuke untuk menerima Sakura?" tanya ayahku.

"Ya. Setelah kakaknya pergi, aku berkata pada Sasuke bahwa ia yang akan menjadi penerusku. Tapi, ia harus menikah dengan Sakura setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Baru, aku akan memasukan dia ke dunia bisnis kita." jawab paman Fugaku seraya menghisap rokoknya lagi.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Hatiku bercampur aduk. Aku baru tau kalau Sasuke hanya disuruh oleh ayahnya. Aku sangat kecewa mendengarnya karena kupikir Sasuke mencintaiku.

"Lalu, apa dia menurutimu dengan mudah?" ayahku bertanya lagi pada paman Fugaku.

"Tentu saja. Karena ia sangat berambisi terhadap perusahaan. Berbeda dengan kakaknya ayng bodoh itu. Lagipula Ia hanya ingin kelak menjadi penerus Uchiha group. Hanya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli siapa pendampingnya nanti. Sasuke bilang padaku, siapapun yang jadi istrinya tidak masalah, toh tugasnya hanya membuat anak dengan wanita itu untuk menjadi penerusnya kelak." paman Fugaku lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang menusuk hatiku.

"Kau membuatku tersinggung.. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura putriku." kata ayahku dengan nada datar.

"Maaf, bukan aku yang berkata begitu. Tapi Sasuke."

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu tahun depan kita tunangkan mereka dan setelah lulus kuliah, kita segera nikahkan mereka."

Akhirnya ayahku membuat keputusan dan disetujui oleh paman Fugaku. Namun mendadak aku kesal dan membenci mereka yang seolah menginjak harga diriku. Terutama pada Sasuke. Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan darinya.

Aku langsung mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah taman. Aku menanyakan semua yang ingin kudengar darinya. Dan ia berkata...

"Kau benar sayang. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu atau siapapun. Aku tak butuh semua itu. Aku hanya butuh satu hal. Yaitu, kedudukan tertinggi di bangku perusahaan Uchiha kelak." ucap Sasuke tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

Aku sangat marah padanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?! Kau jahat sekali!" aku tak bisa menahan tangisanku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertekan begitu Sakura? Kau telah mendapatkanku dan aku akan mendapatkan kedudukan yang kumau berkat dirimu. Bukankah ini bisnis yang menguntungkan?" semua kata-katanya terlontar dengan nada datar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Bisnis katamu? Apa kau tak mengenal cinta hah?!" aku sangat geram dibuatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. "Cinta itu hanyalah sampah yang harus disingkirkan. Aku tak akan berhasil jika aku memiliki sampah di hatiku." ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

Kata-kata Sasuke sungguh membuatku muak. Aku sangat membencinya. Tak ada lagi cinta dihatiku untuk dia semenjak itu.

"Baiklah, jika memang seperti itu. Aku membatalkan perjanjian bisnis kita tuan Uchiha!" tegasku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Sasuke terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, AKU.. MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KITA DETIK INI JUGA! DAN AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI JIKA HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK MENCINTAIKU!" aku membentaknya. Namun ia tak bereaksi apapun.

**End flasback**

**End Sakura POV**

"Begitulah." kata Sakura pada Deidara.

"Tapi aku tetap kesal padamu un! Kalian beradu lidah yang bahkan aku tak pernah melakukan itu padamu! Dan wajahmu... Terlihat menikmatinya un!" gerutu Deidara.

Sakura melebarkan matanya dan menatap lekat-lekat kepada Deidara. "Ooooooohhhh…. Jadi ternyata hanya karena 'lidah' kau jadi marah-marah seperti perempuan yang sedang datang bulan hah? Baiklah.. Ayo kita lakukan juga! Kau tau, aku sangat jijik tadi. Eeeewww.." kata Sakura dengan tampang illfeelnya yang sungguh jelek.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau mencium bibir itu! Ada liur Sasuke di sana! Hiyyy!" Deidara beranjak pergi keluar kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Sakura menepuk dada untuk menyabarkan dirinya.

_'Sungguh gadis penggoda yang sensitif!'_ batin Sakura

.

.

Di lorong rumah, terlihat Deidara sedang berjalan dengan tampang kesal karena kelakuan gadis pink miliknya itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Sasuke juga sedang berjalan di lorong yang sama. Kemudian mereka pun berpapasan.

"Aira..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Deidara yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sasuke langsung saja membuang mukanya dari Sasuke. "Cih!" Deidara berdecih dan tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

GREP!

Sasuke menahan lengan Deidara dan menarik Deidara ke hadapannya. "Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Deidara yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya langsung menjawab "IYA! AKU MARAH PADAMU UCHIHA!"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Kau pikir karena apa? TENTU SAJA KARENA KAU MENCIUMNYA SEPERTI ITU! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" bentak Deidara.

Deidara yang sedang dikuasai emosi itu pun jadi lupa akan perannya sebagai pengawal wanita Sakura saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?" alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"TENTU SAJA AKU CEMBURU! RASANYA AKU INGIN SEKALI MENEBAS LEHERMU!" Deidara mencibir, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendesaknya ke tembok di belakangnya. "Maaf, aku tak tau kalau kau juga menyukaiku. Lagipula, hari ini Sakura sedang aneh. Biasanya tak begini. Kau tenang saja." Sasuke mengusap-usap pipi Deidara dengan lembut.

"Eeh...?" Deidara baru sadar kalau tadi ia tak mengontrol dirinya hingga menimbulkan kesalah pahaman antara dia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengira Deidara cemburu pada Sakura yang mencium dirinya Padahal Deidara kan justru mencemburui Sasuke yang seenaknya bermesraan dengan Sakuranya.

"Aku menyukaimu juga Aira. Aku tak menyukai Sakura." Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat Deidara ngeri setengah mati.

Deidara merasa terdesak. Ia sudah sering di goda oleh pria-pria di sekolahnya. Kini di saat ia sedang berlibur dan merasa aman dari gangguan para pria, ia malah di goda oleh pria _LAGI_. Memang tak ada tempat yang aman untuk si pria cantik ini dimanapun.

"He.. Hey.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan bodoh!" bentak Deidara sambil gugup karena ia tak bisa melepas kuncian tangan Sasuke. Ia sangat panik.

"Tenanglah... Akan kubuat kau merasakan, apa yang Sakura rasakan tadi." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Deidara yang membuat Deidara merinding ngeri.

"TIDAK! Jangan berani kau lakukan it...hmpfh..." terlambat, pertahanan Deidara ditembus. Untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya ada seorang laki-laki yang berhasil mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke mencium Deidara dengan penuh gairah. Ia mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Deidara namun Deidara sekuat tenaga membungkam mulutnya. Kemudian Sasuke mencubit bokong Deidara hingga Deidara membuka mulutnya dan menyapu seisi mulut Deidara dengan lidahnya.

_'Menjijikan.. Menjijikan.. Menjijikan un!'_ inner Deidara terus berteriak namun ia tak mampu melawan. Dan tanpa sadar air mata membanjiri pipi Deidara.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya karena sudah kehabisan nafas. Ia menyeka air mata di pipi Deidara dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam mata Deidara versi wanita tersebut.

"Kau begitu menggoda Aira. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Maaf jika aku membuatmu menangis." Sasuke tersenyum mesra sambil mengusap lembut pipi Deidara dan mengecup dahi Deidara dengan penuh perasaan.

Deidara kesal, marah, shock, sedih, merasa kotor, merasa hina karena dicium oleh laki-laki. Deidara yang ssudah sangat marah itu langsung menghantam 'milik' Sasuke dengan lututnya dan mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh. Lalu melarikan diri sambil menangis meraung raung.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAA…" tangisan keras Deidara membuat seisi rumah kaget namun mereka tidak tau itu suara milik siapa.

Sakura pun kaget saat Deidara kembali ke kamar, mengunci pintu dan menangis meraung-raung di hadapan Sakura. Seperti perempuan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya seperti Tobi.

"Ada apa Dei-chan? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti Tobi?" Sakura mengusap lengan Deidara. Deidara langsung memeluk Sakura dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan suara cempreng yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks.." ucap Deidara.

"Iya? Iya? Iya? Iya?" jawab Sakura.

"Aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks.." ucap Deidara lagi

"Iya? Iya? Iya? Iya?" jawab Sakura lagi.

"Aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks.."

"Iya? Iya? Iya? Iya?"

"Aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks.."

"Iya? Iya? Iya? Iya?"

"Aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks..aku...hiks.."

"CUKUP DEI-CHAN! Kau kenapa?" kata Sakura kesal.

"AKU DICIUM SASUKE HUAAAAAAAAAAA... BAHKAN DENGAN LIDAH UN! HIKS!"

Hening melanda tempat itu. Sakura memandang Deidara yang masih berbentuk wanita yang sedang berurai air mata. Tiba-tiba Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hmpfh... BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga meneteskan air mata saking gelinya.

"BERHENTI TERTAWA UN! AKU TIDAK SUKA MENDENGARNYA UN!" bentak Deidara.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Hahaha. Aku hanya lucu melihat wajahmu. Seperti perempuan yang ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh laki-laki. Hahahaha." gadis pink itu tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia bahkan sampai memukul-mukul kasur tempat ia duduk.

"Memang benar un! Aku baru pertama kali dicium pria... Dasar UCHIHA SIALAN!" umpat Deidara dengan wajah kesal.

"Mungkin itu balasan, kau juga mencuri ciuman pertamaku kan?" goda Sakura.

"Tak masalah kan aku menciummu? Toh kau juga menyukainya." Balas Deidara yang sanggup membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lalu kenapa dia mencimmu Dei-chan?"

Deidara masih saja cemberut. "Dia bilang aku menggoda un. Dia menyukaiku. Tadi dia menyatakannya padaku." Deidara terus-terusan mengusap bibirnya.

"Wow. Kau hebat! Seharusnya kau bangga Dei-chan, karena belum ada satu wanita pun yang mampu menaklukan hati Uchiha brengsek itu. Kau adalah yang pertama Dei. Hahahahaha." Sakura kembali tertawa.

"BERISIK! Uuh... Aku jijik sekali ketika ia memasukan lidahnya. Hiks.. Huaaa…aaa…aa.." Deidara menangis lagi.

"Cih! Dasar cengeng! Kemari. Biar ku hapus bekasnya." perintah Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa un?" tanya Deidara yang tidak mengerti.

Namun dengan cepat Sakura langsung melumat bibir kekasihnya sehingga membuat kekasihnya terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka menggunakan 'lidah' dalam permainan mereka. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan benar-benar menikmatinya sampai akhirnya permainan pun usai.

"Nah, kini bekas Uchiha brengsek itu sudah hilang dari kita berdua." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Deidara hanya blushing tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

Di pos samping ninja penjaga di kediaman keluarga Haruno, terlihat Sasori yang sedang bermain boneka dengan gaya khas anak-anak. Di tangan kanannya boneka spiderman dan di tangan kirinya ada boneka venom dan Marry Jane. Dia mengadu-adukan bonekanya dengan ocehan-ocehan tak jelas dengan suara yang dibuat mirip dengan karakter boneka tersebut.

Spiderman : "Akan kukalahkan kau dengan jaring laba-labaku"

Venom : "Kau tidak akan bisa baka spider!"

Spiderman : "Cepat lepaskan MJ ku!"

MJ : "Kyaaa Spiderman tolong aku~"

Spiderman : "Tenang MJ, aku akan segera datang. Rasakan ini Venom."

"Duar duar duar... Kyaaaa kyaaaa... Aaaarggggh." gumam Sasori yang makin berisik saja.

Sementara Hidan, ia tak henti-hentinya membaca kitab dewa Jashin dengan mode orang sedang bertapa di goa hantu sambil kumat-kamit tak jelas.

Di kediaman keluarga Haruno, ada 3 pos penjaga di 3 sudut rumah. Depan, belakang, dan samping. Setiap pos di jaga 4 orang ninja. Sebelum Hidan dan Sasori masuk, di setiap pos ada yang di jaga 3 ninja ada pula yang di jaga 4 ninja. Namun sekarang sudah stabil 4 ninja di setiap posnya.

Sasori dan Hidan kebetulan satu pos yaitu di pos samping. Mereka bersama dengan dua ninja penjaga yang sebelumnya sudah di ceritakan sedikit di chapter 14. Hidan dan Sasori pun akhirnya berhasil menyelidiki mereka. Yang mereka berdua dapatkan adalah, kedua ninja penjaga yang menjadi rekannya ini adalah para ninja merepotkan yang memiliki level kekuatan di atas level mereka.

Bukan masalah bagi Sasori yang merupakan ninja legendaris. Namun Sasori sudah sangat lama tak menggunakan jurus ninjanya dalam pertempuran sebenarnya karena ia sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan damainya yang ia jalani bersama teman-teman satu kostnya meskipun ia mengikuti sekolah akademi ninja.

Si rambut merah yang memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Sasori dengan kantung mata dan tatapan mata yang tajam dan tattoo di dahi bertuliskan kanji _AI_ yang berarti _CINTA_ itu bernama Gaara. Ninja kelas 4 yang menguasai jutsu pasir yang lumayan mematikan. Selain bisa digunakan sebagai senjata, pasir-pasirnya itu juga merupakan tameng terkuat yang akan sulit ditembus bahkan dengan serangan terkuat sekalipun. Umurnya pun 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasori dan Hidan. Kepribadiannya dingin, serius, dan tidak pernah tidur. Pastinya dia sangat menjengkelkan.

Lalu, ninja berikutnya. Si lelaki berkuncir nanas yang selalu saja terlihat mengantuk dan memang benar, kerjaannya hanya menguap saja itu bernama Nara Shikamaru. Ninja kelas 3 yang sangat pemalas tapi juga sangat pintar bahkan bisa dikategorikan cerdas dengan IQ lebih dari 200. Jurus andalannya adalah kagemane no jutsu. Jutsunya itu tidak terlalu menakutkan. Namun kemampuan ahli strateginya itulah yang sangat mengerikan. Dia seumuran dengan Gaara. Kepribadiannya suka mengeluh, mengomel, dan agak banyak bicara. Dan pasti sama menjengkelkannya dengan Gaara.

Gaara dan Shikamaru memiliki persamaan yang nyata. Yaitu, sama sama tidak menyukai Sasori dan Hidan. Karena Sasori dan Hidan terlalu menyepelekan tugas sebagai ninja penjaga dan bersifat kekanak-kanakan.

"Demi dewa Jashin, wajar saja kami kekanak-kanakan. Kami ini kan memang murid kelas 2 SMA yang sedang liburan musim panas dengan bekerja di sini." kata Hidan setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya.

"Cih! Dasar bocah ingusan, berlagak kuat dan sok santai. Aku tak menyangka bocah seperti kalian diterima di sini. Awas saja kau kalau kalian berdua sampai meloloskan nona muda ya, jangan sampai kalian membawa-bawa namaku!" omel Shikamaru.

"Kau tenang saja Shikamaru, aku berani jamin, Sakura tidak akan melarikan diri dalam waktu dekat ini." kata Sasori yang masih tetap memegangi boneka-bonekanya.

"Sok akrab sekali kau dengan nona muda sampai-sampai kau hanya memanggil nama belakangnya. Selain itu, panggil aku Senpai! Aku lebih tua darimu! Dan percaya diri sekali kau nona tak akan melarikan diri!" Shikamaru terus mengomel tanpa henti.

_'Ya ampun, dia berisik sekali. Jelas saja aku tau. Karena aku termasuk dalam rencana pelarian Sakura.'_ benak Sasori. "Suka-suka aku dong, toh Sakura seumuran denganku SENPAI." ada penekanan di kata 'Senpai' yang Sasori ucapkan.

"Kau menyebalkan bayi besar!" ledek Shikamaru pada Sasori.

Toeng. Sudut siku-siku itu muncul di dahi Sasori. Ia amat sangat tidak suka dipanggil bayi. Namun ia yang sedang malas beradu mulut karena sedang seru-serunya bermain boneka itu jadi diam saja dan tetap memainkan bonekanya.

"Kau juga Hidan. Kerjamu hanya melakukan ritual aneh setiap hari." ucap Gaara dengan dinginnya..

"Hey... Mata panda, apa urusanmu hah? Terserah aku dong apa yang ingin aku lakukan! Kau bukan ibuku jadi berhentilah mengatur hidupku!" ketus Hidan.

"Mata panda katamu? Apa di sekolah kau tidak pernah belajar menghormati yang lebih tua hah?" tanya Gaara dengan tampang datarnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak! Puas kau? Demi dewa Jashin Aku pasti menghajarmu setelah semua ini berakhir panda!" Hidan mulai kesal.

"Aku menunggu." ujar Gaara tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Jangan dekati para remaja labil itu. Merepotkan saja." ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

Lalu Gaara dan Shikamaru menjauh dari Sasori dan Hidan.

"Ukh.. Menyebalkan! Demi dewa Jashin! merekalah yang jauh lebih labil" seru Hidan sambil mengepakan tangannya dengan penuh emosi.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memulainya?" tanya Sasori pada Hidan dengan nada tenang.

"Ya, aku sudah mencari tau tentang ninja penjaga di pos bagian depan." Hidan duduk di samping Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan?" Sasori pun mulai meletakkan boneka-bonekanya dan menatap Hidan dengan serius.

"Ada seorang kunoichi tipe sensor diantara mereka. Dia memiliki kepintaran dalam menganalisa dan juga kemampuan medis yang luar biasa. Demi dewa Jashin! Gadis itu amat menjengkelkan dan super tsundere. Rambutya merah sepertimu dan panda itu. Namanya Uzumaki Karin, ninja kelas 2 seperti kita." jelas Hidan dengan wajah sebal.

"K..kau bilang apa Hidan? Coba ulangi siapa namanya?!" Sasori langsung menarik kerah baju Hidan dan mendesaknya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tau.

Hidan pun langsung mendorong Sasori dan membetulkan bajunya yang berantakan itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Namanya Uzumaki Karin. U-ZU-MA-KI-KA-RIN. Apa kurang jelas?" Hidan memajukan bibirnya di depan wajah Sasori.

"SIALAAAAN….. Uzumaki Karin adalah mantan pacarku yang ke-148. Dia meninggalkanku karena ie lebih memilih ninja lelaki berambut kuncir nanas yang selalu terlihat mengan…tuk." Sasori baru sadar kalau lelaki yang saat itu membuat Karin meninggalkannya sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru. "TIDAK! Aku baru ingat ternyata si Shikamaru sialan itu yang merebut Karin dariku! Pantas saja wajahnya begitu familiar. Aku harus menghajarnya..!" Sasori bangkit dan mencoba menghampiri Shikamaru namun Hidan langsung mencegahnya.

"Nanti saja bodoh! Demi dewa Jashin sekarang kita harus membahas hal penting." ucap Hidan sambil merangkul Sasori agar tidak kabur.

Sasori pun akhirny mencoba untuk tenang. "Wakatta." Ucapnya setengah hati sambil masih memandang kesal pada Shikamaru yang berada agak jauh dari mereka.

"Akan kulanjutkan. Ninja berikutnya adalah seseorang ninja kelas 3 dengan mata special. Namanya Hyuga Neji. Demi dewa Jashin, dia keturunan murni keluarga Hyuga yang tentu saja membuatnya mewarisi mata Byakugan. Kau pasti pernah dengar tentang mata itu kan?" ucap Hidan sambil menenggak jus apel kalengan di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Kekuatan mata warisan klan Hyuga yang nyaris sempurna tanpa titik buta." tanggap Sasori.

"Kau benar. Demi dewa Jashin dia akan menjadi orang ketiga yang merepotkan setelah si panda dan si nanas itu." kata Hidan.

"Bagiku Karinlah yang paling merepotkan. Aku tak akan mungkin melukai mantan pacarku sendiri. Huhuhuhu.." Sasori nangis Bombay.

"Demi dewa Jashin! Sudahlah Sasori, kita pikirkan itu nanti! Kemudian dua orang lagi hanya ninja kelas 2 yang tidak terlalu merepotkan. Namanya Kotetsu dan Izumo. Kita tak perlu menghawatirkan keberadaan mereka." ucap Hidan penuh percaya diri.

"Huh, jangan pernah meremehkan lawan dasar otak udang. Kau bisa terbunuh saat kau lengah." Sasori menjitak kecil kepala Hidan yang sombong itu.

"Aduh! Kau tenang saja Saso-chan, demi dewa Jashin aku tak akan mati hanya karena mereka. Aku tau itu. Hihihihi." Hidan menyeringai. "Lalu, sekarang giliranmu. Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Hidan.

Sasori mulai bertampang serius lagi. "Hey Hidan, kau tau? Keempat ninja di pos belakang itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan." ujar Sasori seraya mendengus pelan.

Seketika itu pula Hidan tersentak. Sasori si ninja legendaries tak akan seserius itu membahas lawannya jika lawannya tidak benar-benar tangguh.

"Kau tau? Dua dari mereka adalah ninja kelas 4. Dan dua yang lainnya adalah kelas 3."

"Apaaaa? Ninja kelas 4 lagi setelah Gaara?" Hidan merasa agak tersentak.

"Ya, mungkin lebih mengerikan dari Gaara." Ucap Sasori dengan tampang horornya.

Hidan menelan ludahnya dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Honto?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Hmm. Mereka berdua punya jurus mata yang lebih spesial dari Byakugan. Yaitu, Sharingan dan Rinnegan." Sasori mengucapkannya dengan bibir gemetar. Hidan pun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Sharingan...? Rinnegan...? Mustahil. Demi dewa Jashin bukankah kedua mata itu adalah mata langka yang benar-benar mengerikan?" Hidan berwajah panik bercampur takut.

"Ya. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari alur cerita sinetron Tukang Bebek Naik Delman episode ke 476 dimana saat si tukang delman tertabrak oleh gerobak tukang bakso dan tercebur ke sungai." Seru Sasori dengan tampang seriusnya.

"Hey Sasori. Kau merusak suasana kau tau!" Hidan langsung jengkel sendiri.

"Ooww maaf. Hehehe." Sasori menggaruk kepala merahnya itu dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Habisnya d episode itu, si tukang bakso yang menabrak si tukang delman ternyata adalah-"

"CUKUP SASORI! Lanjutkan hasil investigasimu!" bentak Hidan sekencang-kencangnya sampai Gaara dan Shikamaru menoleh kepadanya.

"Baik..baik.. Si pengguna Sharingan itu sepertinya adalah ninja yang membawa Sakura kemari. Aku bisa merasakan jenis cakranya sama dengan yang tertinggal di lokasi kejadian itu. Namun, ia hanya memiliki satu Sharingan yaitu hanya di mata kirinya saja. Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Katanya sih, julukannya adalah _si ninja peniru_." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Bukan keturunan asli rupanya. Hmm, tapi tetap saja dia berbahaya. Lalu bagaimana dengan pengguna Rinnegan itu? Bukankah yang bisa mempunyai Rinnegan hanyalah klan Rikudou? Dan bukankah klan Rikudou sudah dibantai habis? Apa dia juga orang yang mentransplantasi mata Rinnegan seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi itu?" tanya Hidan yang agak bingung.

"Tidak. Dia keturunan asli klan Rikudou." jawab Sasori serius.

"Apa? Keturunan Rikudou yang tersisa kan hanya Pein dan… Mustahil! Jangan-jangan." Hidan menggantungkan ucapannya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya. Kau benar. Rikudou Nagato. Kakak kandung Pein-senpai yang telah lama menghilang itu." ucap Sasori perlahan.

"Mustahil. Pein akan sangat terkejut jika mendengar ini. Apa kau yakin Sasori?" Hidan masih belum bisa percaya.

"Ya. Aku yakin aku tidak salah. Aku juga sempat terkejut saat melihatnya. Tapi dia benar-benar pria yang kulihat di bingkai foto milik Pein-senpai itu. Dan begitu dia menyebutkan namanya. Ternyata memang benar dia Nagato kakaknya Pein-senpai yang itu." jelas Sasori.

"Demi dewa Jashin keluarga Haruno tidak tanggung tanggung menyewa shinobi kelas atas seperti mereka ya." kata Hidan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya. Kau benar. Lalu yang berikutnya adalah ninja bernama Sai. Kudengar Sai dalah mantan anggota NE yang bergerak di balik pemerintahan. Kita harus waspada kepadanya karena aku belum tau kemampuannya. Tapi aku yakin, Sai sangat kuat. Tak ada anggota NE yang tidak kuat." kata Sasori sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

NE adalah salah satu organisasi yang bergerak di balik pemerintahan demi keamanan Negara. Dari yang terdengar, anggota NE dilatih untuk tidak memiliki perasaan apapun sehingga mereka tak ragu untuk menjalani tugas.

"Dan yang terakhir?"

"Ninja berkepribadian ganda yang bernama Juugo. Dia sangat kalem dan sopan. Namun, ketika ia telah berubah ke mode jahat, ia akan membunuh siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Kekuatannya pun bisa meningkat 1000x lipat saat dalam mode itu. Dan dia juga pengguna senjutsu. Kita akan sulit menghadapinya Hidan." kata Sasori sambil menghela napasnya.

"Liburan musim panas kita kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan ya Sasori. Demi dewa Jashin, sepertinya ini liburan kita yang terakhir." Hidan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasori dengan tampang putus asa.

"Yaa… kau benar. Kuharap di akhirat nanti ada sinetron Tukang Bebek Naik Delman juga." sahut Sasori pasrah.

"Demi Deida-chan!" ucap Hidan dengan nada lesu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Demi Deida-chan!" Sasori mengikuti ucapan Hidan dengan gerakan dan nada bicara yang sama juga.

Tiba-tiba, disaat mereka sedang putus asa, terdengarlah suara perempuan yang menyapa mereka.

"Hei Hidan, hei Saso-kun." sapa seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah berdiri bersama seorang yang terlihat seperti gadis pirang.

"Sakura? Deida-chan?" ucap Hidan dan Sasori bersamaan.

Shikamaru dan Gaara yang melihat Sakura dan Deidara ada di pos langsung mendekat dan membungkukan badan. Kemudian kedua orang itu menatap Deidara yang berbentuk Aira. Mereka terpana dengan kecantikan Aira. Deidara merasa paham apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Oh tidak! Tidak lagi!" Deidara menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mencoba mengajaknya pergi.

Sakura mengerti apa yang Deidara khawatirkan kemudian ia terkekeh dan berjalan mengikuti Deidara.

"Jaaaa ne... Saso-kun, Hidan ~" Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman manis.

"Jaaaaa Sakuraa~" sahut Sasori dan Hidan secara bersamaan.

Shikamaru dan Gaara terheran-heran melihat keakraban dua rekannya dengan sang nona muda yang sedang mereka jaga agar tidak kabur.

"Kalian akrab sekali?" Gaara memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat.

"Ah, itu karena pengawalnya Sakura adalah teman kami." jawab Sasori santai.

Wajah Shikamaru dan Gaara kembali merona. Hidan dan Sasori terlihat bingung. Apalagi ketika Shikamaru dan Gaara mendekat dan tersenyum dengan aneh.

"Siapa nama si pirang itu?" Shikamaru merangkul pundak Sasori.

"Bolehkah aku meminta no ponselnya?" ucap Gaara dengan malu-malu. Padahal Gaara biasanya sangat cool dan selalu berekspresi datar.

Hidan dan Sasori saling bertatapan lalu menahan tawa. Sesaat kemudian tawanya meledak yang membuat Gaara dan Shikamaru terheran heran.

"Dia mampu memikat pria manapun ya. Hihihi." Sasori terkikik.

"Demi dewa Jashin, kau benar. Benar sekali. Hahahaha." Hidan tak kuasa menghentikan tawanya.

Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah polos atau lebih mirip dengan wajah bodoh mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka ikut cengar-cengir gaje tanpa tau apa yang lucu.

**To be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16 : Bergerak

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena_

_kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, Friendship, Romance**

Special thank's for : **Green Mkys**yang sebesar-besarnya karena tanpanya fic ini gak akan pernah ke-publish, honto ni Arigatou, and **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, aidilla azzahra, Yue Aoi, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights,** **Akemi Yusa, Shira, Seira roo, Yuna Himeko, Furuya Rei, Ridwan Sugar , Oda24 , Yume, oreki-san, Putri Hinata, Audrey Mauren, Pinka Pinky, Namie, Sho, Bakudai Baku-chan (Kiara-chan), Akira Meru, Amemiya Shoko, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Yashima Ichi, Palvection, Kaguya Tami, Yamashii Raura, neneneee, uzumaki himeka, haruna, Lovely Day, Shira, kaicchi, akuro terojima, NururuFauziaa, Art Is Boom, Guntur708, Izayoi Yunna, BlackHead394, fukudafatima, qwerty, abon, Rin Mizuki, Menangislah Negeriku, Akasuna-neko Tsuki Mirai Guest,** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

.

**Kenapa Nagato ada disitu?** Nanti Ame ungkapin kok hehe

.

**Minta soft lemon?** Hmm bukannya ga boleh, tapi Ame ga ngerti (masi polos :p) wkwkwkwkw gomenasai..

.

Hollaaaa minna-san, Ame akhirnya update. Chapter kali ini akan mengungkapkan masa lalu Pein dan sang kakak Nagato juga awal mula kenapa Sakura jatuh cinta sama Deidara. Enjoyed minna-san.. ^^

**Chapter 16 : Bergerak**

11 tahun yang lalu…

Kala itu di sebuah rumah sederhana di desa terpencil yaitu desa Amegakure terlihat dua orang bocah lelaki yang sedang berlatih di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Seorang bocah berambut merah berusia 9 tahun bernama Nagato tengah mengajari bocah dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah adiknya yang hanya berbeda 3 tahun darinya untuk melempar senjata ninja.

Adik dari Nagato tak lain adalah Pein.

Namun sang adik tidak pandai melakukannya. Targetnya selalu meleset dan gagal. Sang kakak kembali mencontohkan caranya namun sang adik malah berbaring di rumput.

"Ah.. Aku lelah kak.. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dan aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya." gerutu Pein kecil sambil memejamkan matanya dengan nada bicara bosan.

Nagato tersenyum melihat adiknya lalu ikut berbaring di samping sang adik. "Pein.. Keluarga kita adalah satu-satunya keturunan ninja murni yang tersisa dan klan kita, klan Rikudou adalah satu-satunya klan yang dianugerahi bakat alami seorang ninja berupa mata _Rinnegan_ ini." Nagato mengaktifkan mata _Rinnegan_nya.

Pein tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun karena ia sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata-kata dari kakaknya tersebut. Bukannya ia takut atau apalah. Dia hanya malas berurusan dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak damai dan tenang. Ya Pein itu cinta damai.

"Kita dari klan Rikudou, memiliki mata yang sama. Tinggal bagaimana cara kita menggunakan dan mengendalikan kekuatan mata yang hebat ini. Berbeda dari klan Uchiha yang akan mendapatkan _Sharingan_ ketika membuka aliran cakra, klan Rikudou tak perlu membuka aliran cakra untuk mendapatkan _Rinnegan_." ucap Nagato sekali lagi yang tetap diabaikan oleh Pein.

Pein masih saja terlihat bosan dan tak berniat untuk menanggapi perkataan kakaknya sedikitpun.

"Namun kekuatan mata ini terlalu besar dan berbahaya jika tidak di kendalikan. Dan kau, harus membuka aliran cakra untuk mengendalikannya sebagai shinobi sejati Pein." lanjut Nagato yang tetap tak menyerah untuk meyakinkan Pein agar Pein mau menjadi seorang ninja.

Akhirnya Pein duduk dan menatap Nagato dengan wajah kesal. "Aku sudah bisa menekan kekuatan Rinnegan kak. Aku tak perlu berlatih apapun lagi. Aku tak mau menjadi ninja! Camkan itu baik-baik!" teriak Pein kepada kakaknya. Setelah itu Pein langsung lari dari tempat itu.

Hari terus berganti. Nagato terus saja berusaha membujuk adiknya untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Namun adiknya tetap tak mau menjadi ninja. Sampai akhirnya malam itu pun tiba.

"Di dunia kita yang telah lama damai ini, kita sama sekali tak butuh ninja untuk berkeliaran di dunia yang damai ini. Bukankah pada zaman dahulu para ninja selalu membuat kekacauan?" ucap kepala desa dalam rapat desa yag amat sangat rahasia itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud Hanzou?" ucap salah satu petinggi desa yang ikut serta dalam rapat itu. Sarutobi Hiruzen namanya.

"Klan Rikudou. Masih tersisa satu keluarga. Dan mereka itu bisa saja menjadi ancaman bagi kita di masa mendatang." tegas Hanzou sang kepala desa kepada semua yang hadir dalam rapat itu.

"Hmm. Kita tak bisa seenaknya menghakimi mereka yang belum tentu akan mengacau di kemudian hari. Mungkin kita hanya cukup mengawasinya." Sanggah Hiruzen yang kurang menyetujui pendapat Hanzou tersebut.

"Awasi? Klan Rikudou itu sangat berbahaya. Kekuatan yang mereka miliki sangat luar biasa. Lagipula, kita hanya perlu menghabisi 4 orang dalam keluarga itu. tak akan ada masalah tentang hal tersebut." Hanzou bersikeras untuk menghabisi keluarga Rikudou. Entah apa yang ia takutkan.

"Bukan masalah katamu? Kalau pihak kepolisian mengetahui, kita akan berada di dalam masalah besar." Kata Hiruzen ketus.

"Kau tenang saja Hiruzen, aku telah mengutus samurai terbaik untuk menghabisi keluarga itu. kita hanya perlu duduk tenang sambil menunggu kabar dari mereka." ucap Hanzou sambil tersenyum licik.

"APA? JADI KAU SUDAH MELAKUKAN PERGERAKAN SEBELUM KAU MEMULAI RAPAT INI?!" Hiruzen berdiri dari tempatnya saking terkejutnya.

"Huh, sejak awal tujuan rapat ini hanya untuk memberitahu kalian bukan meminta pendapat kalian. kita tunggu dan duduk manis saja sahabat sekaligus penasihatku. Hiruzen."

Lalu, penyerangan terhadap keluarga Rikudou pun terjadi. Saat itu Pein kecil sedang duduk menonton TV di ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba para samurai menyergap Pein dan siap untuk membunuhnya.

Pein kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa itu pun hanya bisa menangis sambil berteriak minta tolong kepada ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya saja. Ayah dan ibu Pein yang mendengarnya pun langsung menghampiri Pein dan melindunginya.

Kemudian orang tua Pein bertarung habis-habisan dengan para samurai itu. banyak samurai yang gugur namun orang tua Pein pun harus gugur.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK… Kaa-san, Tou-san…"

Pein kecil makin menangis karena orang tuanya tewas. Malam itu Nagato sedang tidak ada di rumah. Pein yang bersedih tidak menyadari kalau ia akan diserang oleh samurai itu. namun hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi pedang itu akan menebas keplaa Pein, Nagato datang dan menyelamatkan adik semata wayangnya yang ketakutan itu.

"Kakaaaakk…. Kaa-san dan Tou-san…." Pein hanya bisa menangis di depan kakaknya.

Nagato hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk Pein dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Daijoubu. Masih ada aku Pein. Daijoubu."

Nagato pun akhirnya mengalahkan semua samurai itu sendirian. Nagato memang merupakan ninja yang sangat hebat dan berbakat. Kasus terungkap. Kepala desa itu ditangkap polisi karena tindak kriminal yang kejam. Beberapa ninja dan samurai yang berhasil dilumpuhkan Nagato pun ditangkap.

Pein hanya menangis dan menangis. Ia sangat ingin membalas dendam. Tapi Nagato selalu menenangkan adiknya tersebut. Hingga adiknya tak lagi dendam pada kepala desa tersebut.

Pein yang menyesal karena tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika orang tuanya bertarung habis-habisan itu pun akhirnya mau untuk mempelajari ilmu ninja dan menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri agar orang yang mencintainya tak perlu lagi tewas untuk melindungi dirinya.

3 tahun pun berlalu. Pein telah menjadi ninja yang hebat dan kuat seperti Nagato hanya dalam 3 tahun. Dan dalam 3 tahun itu pula masa hukuman sang kepala desa berakhir karena berbagai upaya dari keluarganya.

Malam itu malam dengan tanggal dan bulan yang sama saat kejadian pembunuhan keluarga Pein. Pein melihat Nagato dengan pakaian ninja lengkap pergi ke arah pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Pein polos pada Nagato yang hendak pergi itu.

"Aku ingin mengulang sesuatu." Nagato tersenyum pada Pein sebelum ia pergi keluar rumah. Namun Pein tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan kakaknya tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, tersebar kabar mengejutkan bahwa mantan kepala desa tersebut beserta keluarganya tewas mengenaskan. Pelakunya masih buron tapi sudah dipastikan bahwa pelakunya tak lain adalah Nagato.

Pein shock mendengarnya. Padahal Nagato yang mengajarkan agar Pein tidak boleh dendam namun ternyata malah Nagato yang mendendam bahkan sampai membunuh orang yang ia benci.

Segala upaya dilakukan pihak kepolisian untuk menangkap Nagato. Namum mereka gagal. Nagato dengan mudah melumpuhkan orang yang mengejarnya. Bahkan Nagato membunuhnya.

Sampai suatu hari polisi datang kepada Pein dan meminta Pein membantu menangkap Nagato karena hanya Pein yang sebanding dengan Nagato.

Awalnya ia menolak. Namun dengan berat hati ia akhirnya menyetujui ketika polisi bilang banyak anak buahnya yang tewas di tangan Nagato.

Akhirnya Nagato dan Pein pun berhadapan dalam sebuah pertarungan.

"Kenapa kak? Kenapa kakak melakukan itu? Kakak yang berkata padaku agar tidak dendam kan!" Pein mengalirkan air matanya.

"Maaf Pein, kakak tak sekuat omongan kakak. Malam itu kakak memang ingin membunuh si keparat itu. Namun kakak berubah pikiran ketika melihat dia berkumpul dan bersenang-senang bersama keluarganya." Nagato memejamkan mata. "Kakak menghabisi keluarga si keparat itu di depan matanya. Lalu barulah kakak membunuhnya dengan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu. Hahahahaha." Nagato membuka matanya dalam mode _Rinnegan_ sambil tertawa jahat.

"Kakak?! Sejak kapan kau seperti ini kak?! Kakak telah bersalah. Kakak tak ada bedanya dengan dia! Menyerahlah kak, kumohon." Pein dengan tegas menunjuk wajah Nagato dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

"TIDAK! Kakak tidak bersalah. Kakak membalaskan dendam orang tua kita! Kakak tidak akan menyerahkan diri!" Nagato sangat marah saat Pein memintanya menyerahkan diri.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menghentikan!" tegas Pein dengan wajah yang amat sangat serius.

"Oh. Jadi kau membela mereka yang membunuh ayah dan ibu di depan matamu hah?" tanya Nagato dengan sinisnya kepada Pein.

"Tidak kak, aku juga membenci mereka sama seperti kakak. Tapi, aku juga membenci siapapun yang membunuh dan melukai orang lain kak!" Pein mengakifkan _Rinnegan_nya.

"Menarik, kalahkan aku kalau kau mampu, adikku." tantang Nagato yang sudah siap dengan jutsu-jutsunya.

"HEAAAAAHHH..."

Pertarungan pun dimulai dan berlangsung dengan sengit lalu berakhir dengan kekalahan Nagato yang agak mengenaskan.

Polisi yang sedari tadi menunggu pun langsung menangkap Nagato yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Cih, aku membesarkan seorang penghianat." ucap Nagato yang tangannya tengah di borgol.

"Tidak kak, aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin kakak kembali ke jalan yang benar." Pein menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan sebut aku kakak lagi. Tak ada adik yang menjebloskan kakaknya sendiri ke dalam penjara!" bentak Nagato.

"Kakak...hiks.." Pein yang cengeng pun terus saja menangis.

"Di saat kau sudah kuat pun, kau tetap cengeng." Nagato tertawa sinis lalu ia dibawa oleh polisi.

Semenjak saat itu Pein bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya. Karena dengan kekuatan ninjanya, ia baru saja menyakiti hati dan raga kakaknya itu.

Pein selalu ingin menjenguk Nagato namun Nagato tak pernah mau menemuinya. Sampai di hari kebebasan Nagato pun Pein tak pernah berhasil menemui kakak tercintanya itu. Setelah itu Pein memutuskan pergi dari desa Amegakure dan menetap di kota Konoha. Dan hingga kini, Pein tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari sang kakak.

.

.

"Hah?! Hhh..hhh..hh.."

Pein terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendirri dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

"Kakak.." gumamnya pelan. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

.

.

"Sasori, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hidan pada Sasori yang sedang asyik menonton sinetronnya dari youtube karena di pos tidak disediakan televisi.

"Hmm. Kurasa kita harus demo pada Mebuki-chan agar ia menepati janjinya padaku tentang televisi." sahut Sasori yang tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya.

Hidan agak geram. Ia sedang tidak membicarakan ada atau tidaknya televisi di pos.

"Bukan itu yang sedang aku bicarakan bodoh! Demi dewa Jashin. Aku sedang membicarakan tentang Nagato!" seru Hidan di depan wajah tampan Sasori.

"Diamlah Hidan. Si tukang bebek sedang memergoki perselingkuhan istrinya lagi. Ini sedang seru-serunya tau!" ucap Sasori dengan nada serius tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hidan.

Hidan yang kesal langsung mengambil dan membuang ponsel Sasori ke sembarang tempat.

PRAK!

"HIDAN? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEY OTAK UDANG?! Apa kau tidak tau berapa harga ponselku?! UANG JAJANMU SELAMA 15 TAHUN JUGA TAK AKAN BISA MEMBELINYA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA HIDAAANN!" omel Sasori yang sangat kesal karena ponselnya di banting oleh Hidan.

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN! AKU HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN OTAK PAYAHMU DARI SINETRON ITU SASORI! SEMENJAK KAU MENONTON SINETRON ITU, KAU YANG SUDAH TIDAK WARAS, MENJADI BERTAMBAH TIDAK WARAS…!" balas Hidan yang juga sangat kesal.

Sasori melompat dan langsung mencekik leher Hidan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "HEY OTAK UDANG! KAU BOLEH MENGHINAKU SEPUAS HATIMU! TAPI JANGAN HINA SINETRON KESUKAANKU ITU YA!" teriak Sasori sambil mencekik leher Hidan.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Hidan berusaha melepaskan cekikan Sasori. "K..kau sudah benar-benar tidak masuk akal Sasori..uhuk..uhuk.. Demi dewa Jashin kau akan segera aku rukiyah. Uhuk..uhuk.."

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA DIRUKIYAH! AGAR KAU SEGERA BERTAUBAT DAN KEMBALI KE JALAN YANG BENAR..!" Sasori tetap berusaha mencekiknya.

Sementara itu, di pos yang sama dengan mereka, Shikamaru dan Gaara menonton aksi konyol mereka sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Aku bertaruh 20 ribu untuk si merah berwajah bayi itu." ucap Gaara dengan wajah cool pada Shikamaru.

"Bisakah kau naikan taruhannya? Bahkan uang jajan adikku tidak semurah itu." jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"Huh. Anak-anak zaman sekarang terlalu dimanjakan oleh uang jajan yang besar." gerutu Gaara yang pada masa kanak-kanaknya hanya mendapatkan uang jajan yang sedikit.

.

.

Siang itu di tempat kost, kembali berkumpul ke-7 penghuni kost di ruang tamu dengan satu handphone tergeletak di meja dalam mode loudspeaker.

**-Percakapan telepon POV-**

Hidan : "Aku dan Sasori telah mendapatkan informasi tentang 10 ninja penjaga itu."

Konan : "Benarkah? Wah kalian berdua hebat sekali bisa mengumpulkan data dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Lalu apa mereka berbahaya?"

Sasori : "Hmm… Mungkin bagi Hidan si otak udang, itu agak berbahaya. Namun tidak bagiku. Ada tiga ninja kelas 2, empat ninja kelas 3, dan tiga ninja kelas 4."

Hidan : "Bisakah kau tak memulai perkelahian lagi denganku? Demi dewa Jashin! Suatu saat aku akan melenyapkanmu Sasori!"

Sasori : "Cih, coba saja kalau kau mampu, idiot!"

Hidan : "APA KAU BILANG SASORI?! AKU AKAN-"

Itachi : "HENTIKAN! Kita sedang dalam pembicaraan penting!"

Sasori &amp; Hidan : "Gomenasai.."

Tobi : "Lalu, Saso-senpai dan Hidan-senpai itu ninja kelas berapa?"

Tampang Tobi sungguh polos saat itu.

Sasori : "Aku dan Hidan ninja kelas 2. Demo daijoubu. Itu hanya tingkat di akademi saja. Sebenarnya aku ini ninja legendaris yang sangat hebat."

Kisame : "Hahahaha. Sasori-chan suka sekali membual ya."

Hidan : "Tidak Kisame. Biarpun dia tidak waras dan menjengkelkan. Harus kuakui, di dalam dunia ninja, Sasori cukup punya nama."

All penghuni kost : "Eeeeeehhhhhh?!"

Hidan : "Kalian yang bukan ninja pasti tidak akan tau tentang kalajengking pasir merah yang kejam dan menakutkan. Sang penjahat desa Suna yang diasingkan dari desa semenjak umur 10 tahun. Akasuna no Sasori. Itulah julukannya."

Itachi : "Akasuna no Sasori? Kau? The Puppet Master?"

Sasori : "Kau tau juga rupanya Ita-senpai. Ya wajar sih. Kau kan dari Suna."

Kakuzu : Kedengarannya kau menyeramkan Sasori-kun."

Sasori : "Sudahlah, kenapa kalian malah membicarakan diriku?! Hey otak udang cepat jelaskan kepada mereka apa yang kita temukan."

Hidan : "Kono yaro… Sasori…. Demi dewa Jashin-"

Pein : "Abaikan dia Hidan. Lanjutkan cerita kalian."

Hidan : "Hai..hai..! Ada dua orang ninja yang tak mungkin kami kalahkan. Demi dewa Jashin dua dari tiga ninja kelas 4 itu memiliki mata yang langka."

Zetsu : "Apa yang kalian maksud dengan mata yang langka?"

Hidan : "Demi dewa Jashin kalian yang bukan ninja tidak akan mengerti tentang kekuatan mata _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_."

Tiba-tiba Itachi dan Pein tersentak kaget.

Tobi : "Saringan? Apa itu yang biasa digunakan untuk menyaring mie?"

Hidan : "Bodoh! Bukan saringan. Tapi _Sharingan_!"

Itachi : "Itu adalah teknik mata warisan klan uchiha. Pada zaman dahulu, negara kita sebagian besar penduduknya adalah ninja yang terbagi dalam beberapa klan. Klan uchiha adalah klan terhormat yang paling ditakuti. Setiap orang yang memiliki darah uchiha dan menjadi seorang shinobi, pasti akan memiliki mata sharingan setelah membuka aliran cakra di dalam tubuh mereka."

Zetsu : "Berarti jika kau ninja kau akan memilikinya kan Itachi?"

Kisame : "Tapi Itachi-san kan bukan ninja."

Itachi memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Semua orang terkejut mendapati mata Itachi berubah menjadi merah dengan pola hitam di bola matanya.

Zetsu : "Ke.. Kenapa matamu?"

Tobi : "Kyaaaaa ~ Ita-senpai seram..."

Sasori : "Ada apa?"

Itachi : "Inilah yang disebut mata _Sharingan_."

Semua terkejut mendengar pernyataan Itachi dan mereka yang melihat mata Itachi sontak terkagum-kagum serta terheran-heran.

Hidan : "Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Sharingan Itachi? Demi dewa Jashin kau bukan ninja kan?"

Itachi : "Aku berhasil membuka aliran cakraku dan menjadi seorang ninja kelas 4 saat usiaku baru 11 tahun."

Sasori &amp; Hidan : "Wow."

Itachi : "Yaaa walaupun aku tak sehebat The Puppet Master yang berhasil manjadi ninja rank S saat berusia 10 tahun."

Sasori : "Urusai Ita-senpai."

Kakuzu : "Lalu apa kelebihan mata itu Itachi-san?"

Pein : "Banyak kelebihan dari mata _Sharingan_ itu, salah satunya adalah _genjutsu_. Mata itu bisa menciptakan ilusi dipikiran musuh dan melakukan apapun di dalam ilusi tersebut."

Itachi : "Kau tau banyak juga ya Pein."

Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menyeret ke-6 temannya ke dalam genjutsu. Mereka terkejut ketika sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi pohon yang indah.

Itachi : "Kalian telah berada di dalam _genjutsu_ku. Aku bisa menciptakan surga di sini seperti yang kalian lihat. Dan aku pun bisa menciptakan... "

Pemandangan indah di sekeliling mereka kini berubah menjadi dunia gelap yang dikelilingi api.

Itachi : "Neraka."

Itachi Melepaskan teman-temannya dari _genjutsu_. Mereka gemetar, berkeringat, dan terlihat ketakutan.

Itachi : "Begitulah kira-kira yang Prin maksud dengan _genjutsu_."

Itachi tersenyum kepada teman-temannya dan langsung di serbu dengan jitakan Konan, lemparan bantal sofa dari Kisame dan Zetsu, tonjokan Pein, jeweran dari Kakuzu dan Kelitikan dari Tobi. Itachi babak belur.

Sasori dan Hidan hanya menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dari keributan yang di hasilkan di dalam telepon.

Hidan : "Demi dewa Jashin apa kalian melupakan kami?"

Tobi : "Enggak kok Hidan-senpai dan Saso-senpai selalu ada di hati Tobi kapanpun di manapun dalam situasi apapun. Aye aye!"

All : "DIAM KAU TOBI!"

Tobi langsung diam lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menari hula-hula lagi.

Sasori : "Lupakan soal Tobi, aku yakin sekarang ia sedang menari."

Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu : "Bingo"

Sasori : "Ita-senpai, kalau begitu bisakah kau membantu kami melawan Hatake Kakashi? Si pemilik _Sharingan_?"

Itachi : "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama meninggalkan dunia ninja. Tapi baiklah jika itu demi kalian."

Sasori : "Arigatou, Ita-senpai."

Konan : "Tunggu, tadi kau bilang hanya klan Uchiha saja yang memiliki _Sharingan_. Kenapa orang itu bermarga Hatake?"

Sasori : "Sepertinya itu mata orang lain yang di transplantasi kepada dirinya. Karena ia hanya memiliki satu di mata kirinya."

Pein : "Lalu pengguna _Rinnegan_ itu, jangan-jangan..."

Pein menunduk sedih.

Hidan : "Ya. Kau benar Pein."

Pein langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan.

Sasori : "Pengguna mata _Rinnegan_ itu memang hanya dia kan Pein-senpai. Rikudou Nagato."

Degg... Jantung Pein terasa berhenti ketika Sasori benar-benar menyebut nama kakaknya.

Kisame : "Nagato? Kakak Pein yang pernah di penjara itu? Eh..."

Konan menyikut perut Kisame. Mereka semua terdiam menatap Pein yang sedang menggertakkan giginya itu.

Pein : "Huh, jadi.. Kakak ada di Suna ya?"

Pein tersenyum lirih.

Konan : "Pein?"

Wajah Konan menatap Pein dengan iba.

Pein : "Semenjak saat itu, aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan ninjaku ini lagi. Karena kekuatanku membuat kakak membenciku."

Sasori : "Tidak apa Pein-senpai, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk bertarung melawan Nagato."

Pein : "Tidak Sasori! Aku akan menarik sumpahku. Kali ini, aku harus bertemu dengan kakak walau dalam sebuah pertempuran."

Semuanya tersentak kaget.

Konan : "Kau yakin? Pein?"

Pein : "Hum. Aku sangat yakin Konan-koi. Meskipun kakak membenciku, tapi aku sangat... Merindukannya."

Semua tertegun melihat Pein mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Pein : "Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan menangis lagi di hadapan kakak."

Pein tersenyum. Yang lainnya ikut tersenyum. Bahkan Hidan dan Sasori yang jauh di Suna pun tersenyum.

Hidan : "Yosh, masalah selesai. _Sharingan_ melawan _Sharingan_, _Rinnegan_ melawan _Rinnegan_."

Sasori : "8 orang lainnya adalah urusanku dan Hidan."

Zetsu : "Tapi apa kalian yakin? Kalian hanya berdua loh."

Hidan : "Kau tidak akan percaya jika kubilang bahwa Akasuna no Sasori mampu menaklukan sebuah desa seorang diri."

Zetsu : "Sehebat itu kah?"

Konan : "Kereeeeeeennn."

Sasori : "Itu hanya cerita lama Hidan no baka! Jangan kau ungkit masa lalu bodoh itu. Aku yang sekarang hanyalah Sasori dari Konoha yang mampu menaklukan hati semua wanita yang ada di dunia ini. Hahahahaha."

Konan : "Tidak keren!"

Sasori : "Heehhh?

**-End percakapan telepon POV-**

.

.

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Tak disangka hanya 3 hari lagi menuju hari pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Sakura berhasil mengelabuhi keluarganya dan akhirnya keinginan Sakura agar mengatur pesta pernikahannya pun dikabulkan.

Deidara bertanggung jawab penuh atas pesta pernikahan Sakura. Ia telah menghubungi Zetsu, Kisame, dan Tobi untuk untuk bersiap.

Sakura terlihat lebih ramah. Semua yang ada di keluarganya sangat senang melihat Sakura kembali seperti semula. Namun, ada kecurigaan yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke, Tayuya, dan Mebuki.

"Ibu, darimana kau menemukan gadis pirang itu? Dia sungguh ajaib, bisa mengubah Sakura menjadi seperti dulu." kata Kizashi.

Mebuki menatap suaminya yang tengah tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sang anak dan pengawalnya yang kelihatannya sedang bercanda ria dan sangat bahagia. Tetapi, cuma kelihatannya loh... Padahal,

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum baka pink?! Apa kau senang karena akan menikah! Un?" ucap Deidara dengan nada sinis.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu BARBIE PENGAWAL?" ada penekanan di kata 'Barbie pengawal' yang Sakura sebutkan.

"Apa katamu un?! Kau berani bicara begitu padaku un?!" Deidara mencubit lalu merentangkan pipi Sakura.

"Hentikan uke!" Sakura meremas pergelangan tangan Deidara.

"Jangan sebut aku UKE un!" Deidara makin menguatkan cubitannya.

Lalu terjadilah adegan cubit, jitak, jambak antara Deidara dan Sakura.

Mebuki menatapnya juga seperti Kizashi. Mebuki ikut tersenyum. "Ya, dia memang gadis pembawa keajaiban." ucap Mebuki menimpali pertanyaan Kizashi sebelumnya. "Dia memperlakukan Sakura seperti teman. Bahkan dia memanggilku bibi. Hahaha lucu sekali Aira-chan itu. Tayuya pun yang telah lama di sini masih segan denganku." lanjut Mebuki.

"Ya.. Dia berbeda, aku mulai menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau kita adopsi dia?"

Mebuki terkejut mendengar ucapan suaminya. "Kau serius ayah?"

"Tentu.. Itu pun jika kau dan Aira-san tidak keberatan." jawab Kizashi.

"Entahlah, dia memang gadis yang cantik, baik, dan membawa banyak pengaruh positif. Tapi," Mebuki terlihat ragu. "Aku tak tau tapi aku merasa, dia.. Sulit mengatakannya." Mebuki mengangkat bahu.

Kizashi menatap istrinya yang gelisah itu. "Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Err... Bukan apa-apa." Mebuki tersenyum. _'Tapi aku merasakan suatu keanehan setiap melihat tatapan mata Sakura kepada Aira.'_ benak Mebuki.

Sakura dan Deidara akhirnya bosan dan menghentikan perkelahian bodoh mereka. Namun wajah keduanya masih diselimuti kekesalan.

"Dei-chan." panggil Sakura.

"Un?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Nani un?" Deidara tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku bertanya apa kau mencintaiku gadis tuli!?" Sakura memasang wajah sebal.

"Bisakah kau lebih ramah un?! kenapa kau bertanya begitu un? Kau sudah tau jawabannya un."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau makanya aku bertanya."

Deidara memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah cantik kekasihnya yang murung itu. Entah apa yang membuat kekasihnya gelisah ia tak dapat menebaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah un?" Deidara membelai kepala permen karet Sakura.

"Aku hanya berpikir, selama ini selalu aku yang berkata 'aku cinta padamu' tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu duluan. Ditambah lagi aku yang menyatakan cinta dan kau menerimaku mungkin karena tak enak padaku yang saat itu menangis meraung-raung." Sakura menunduk sedih.

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia bingung melihat kegalauan Sakura.

Sakura pun berhenti menunduk dan memandang wajah Deidara. Sekilas terbayang saat saat ia dan Deidara pertama kali bertemu.

**-Flashback-**

Di pagi hari, Deidara mengayuh sepedanya menuju Konohagakuen. Ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah sebagai murid SMA. Lalu di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan. Deidara menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"Un. Kau murid SMA Konohagakuen juga kan un? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa terlambat un." Deidara bertanya pada Sakura tanpa turun dari sepedanya.

Sakura menengadah memandang sesosok perempuan cantik yang mengenakan seragam sekolah laki-laki.

"Apa siswi perempuan diperbolehkan memakai seragam siswa laki-laki?" sakura bertampang innocent saat itu.

Deidara mengubah wajah ramahnya menjadi wajah kesal ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku ini LAKI-LAKI JANTAN un. Namaku DEIDARA! Jangan lagi kau beranggapan bahwa aku ini PEREMPUAN! paham un?!"bentak Deidara yang kesal itu.

Sakura terkikik. "Hihihi... Gomenasai, Kau cantik sekali Dei-chan. Tak kusangka kau laki-laki." Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Jangan pernah bilang kalau aku CANTIK! Un..." Deidara memasang wajah kesal. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu gadis?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah bête.

Dengan wajah yang setengah menunduk Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. "Kakiku terkilir, aku tak bisa berjalan. Tak ada yang mau membantuku dari tadi." ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kaki kirinya.

"Tak ada yang menolong? Kasihan sekali kau un. Aku mau saja membantu, tapi sepedaku tidak ada jok penumpangnya un karena ini sepeda gunung." ucap Deidara dengan nada bicara menyesal.

"Tak apa. Aku tak memintamu membantuku kok. Ya sudah sana kau pergilah sebelum terlambat." usir Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Menurut Sakura, Deidara sama saja dengan yang lain. Hanya berbasa-basi tapi tak mau membantu.

Deidara berpikir sesaat lalu ia turun dari sepedanya. Ia memarkir sepedanya di pinggir jalan itu dan menguncinya. Kemudian Deidara berjongkok memunggungi Sakura tepat di hadapan Sakura. Tangannya terulur ke belakang. Sakura bingung melihat tingkah Deidara.

"Cepat naik un. Nanti kita terlambat." Deidara meminta Sakura agar naik ke punggungnya.

"Eehh...? Apa tidak apa-apa? Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku ini berat." Sakura malah jadi tidak enak hati.

"Sudahlah. Aku ini laki-laki un. Aku tak akan kesulitan hanya karena menggendong perempuan sepertimu un." ucap Deidara dengan wajah bangga.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan entah kenapa ia melihat punggung Deidara yang mungil itu menjadi punggung kekar yang sangatlah keren. Jantungnya berdebar dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Un!"

Deidara berbalik dan memandangi gadis pink yang mematung di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura bridal style sehingga wajah mereka sangat berdekatan.

"Kyaaaaa ~" Sakura yang terkejut langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Deidara.

"Jangan ribut dan jangan bergerak un." ucap Deidara dengan wajah 'tampan' nya yang hanya Sakura lah yang melihat ke'tampan'an Deidara itu.

Karena semua orang yang melihat Deidara pasti berpikiran kalau Deidara itu sangat cantik, bukan tampan. Entah kenapa Sakura melihat Deidara begitu tampan.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya kepada Deidara.

"Hei. Siapa namamu un?" tanya Deidara seraya berjalan.

"Namaku. Sa.. Sakura." Sakura gugup sekali.

"Nama yang indah. Cocok sekali seperti warna rambutmu yang seindah bunga Sakura ini un." Deidara tersenyum manis sekali.

Hal itu membuat Sakura tak berkedip dan merasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Lalu semenjak itu, Sakura sangat menyukai Deidara.

Namun, Deidara tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda menyukai Sakura. Bahkan ia sangat cuek terhadap Sakura. Ditambah lagi Deidara memiliki banyak teman perempuan dan banyak fans laki-laki.

Sakura makin sulit mendekatinya. Akhirnya satu-satunya cara agar Sakura selalu diingat dan berbicara setiap hari dengan Deidara hanyalah menjadi musuh Deidara yang selalu memancing amarah Deidara setiap harinya.

**-End flashback-**

"Hiks..." Sakura mulai mellow-melow gaje yang sungguh tak pantas mengingat dirinya adalah seorang ninja yang sangar.

"Un. Kenapa nangis un?" Deidara mulai panik.

"Jujur. Kau tidak mencintaiku kan?" Sakura mengusap kedua matanya yang berair.

"Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu mana mungkin aku berdandan bodoh seperti ini demi dirimu un." Deidara mengelus punggung Sakura.

Sakura menatap wajah Deidara.

"Kau tau? Kau itu pacar wanita pertamaku un, selama ini aku memang mempunyai banyak teman wanita. Tapi mereka berteman denganku karena menganggapku sebagai wanita juga un." Deidara malu menceritakannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tau kan, banyak wanita yang membenciku dan tak jarang juga wanita yang menyukaiku sebagai teman wanita un. Mereka tak canggung denganku un. Mereka mengajakku menginap, pesta piyama, dan lain-lain un. Bahkan mereka tak malu berganti pakaian di hadapanku un. Sehingga aku sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh perempuan un." ucap Deidara.

Sakura langsung menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu yang membuatku tidak berniat menyentuhmu pink meskipun selama ini kita satu kamar un." nada bicara Deidara sangat datar.

"Selalu laki-laki yang menyukaiku. Tak pernah ada perempuan un. Aku sempat putus asa dan mencoba mengubah 'haluan' menjadi seorang gay un!"

"Haaaaaahhh?" Sakura jawdrop.

"Ini kisah lama, aku pernah berpacaran dengan laki-laki un. Namanya Utakata. Aku mencoba menyukainya dan menikmati hubungan kami. Aku mencoba menjadi seorang uke yang Utakata harapkan un." tutur Deidara. Sakura mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa un. Semua itu menjijikan bagiku. Aku tak bisa menyukai laki-laki un. Aku tetap laki-laki normal yang menyukai wanita. Akibatnya hubunganku dengan Utakata berakhir. Hanya satu minggu saja un."

"Aku baru tau kau benar-benar pernah menjadi uke seseorang."

"Ya.. Begitulah un" Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tak pernah ada yang kusukai. Dekat dengan gadis-gadis membuatku tak bisa berperasaan lebih pada mereka un. Mereka sahabat-sahabatku un. Namun, aku juga tak bisa menyukai pria karena aku normal un." lanjut Deidara. Kemudian Deidara melirik Sakura.

"Namun, seorang musuh wanita malah mengubah hidupku un." Deidara tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

"…." Sakura merona mendengar penuturan Deidara.

"Musuhku ini selalu memancing amarahku setiap hari yang membuatku kesal setengah mati dan ingin membunuhnya un!"

Toeng.. Sudut siku-siku menghiasi dahi Sakura.

"Namun.. Lama-lama aku merasa nyaman dengan rasa kesalku un. Aku merindukannya setiap waktu. Bahkan aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya untuk mendengar ejekan-ejekannya untukku un. Aku pun selalu gelisah ketika ia tak ada atau ada pria yang mendekatinya un."

Sakura kembali merona.

"Aku tak tau perasaan apa itu. Aku tidak yakin. Ketika aku tau, aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Karena aku tau, hal ini sangat mustahil ku raih. Tapi, sekeras apapun aku menyangkal Tetap saja rasa itu muncul dan semakin merasuki jantungku un." Deidara memejamkan mata.

"Sungguh aku tak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintai musuhku yang berambut indah seperti bunga Sakura itu un. Dan betapa bahagianya aku ketika tau bahwa ia juga mencintaiku un." Deidara kini memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

Sakura tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Deidara. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura.. Musuhku, gadis pinkku.." Deidara mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

Dua sejoli itu benar-benar dimabuk asmara. Hingga mereka lupa di mana mereka sekarang dan apa status mereka.

Mereka melupakan Mebuki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Untungnya Kizashi sudah lama meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mebuki memecahkan piring berisi kue yang hendak ia berikan kepada Sakura dan Deidara. Bunyi pecahannya mengejutkan dan menyadarkan dua sejoli itu dan juga Tayuya yang kebetulan melintas disana.

"Sakura?! Aira?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Mebuki perlahan mendekat dengan gemetar.

"I.. Ibu?"

"Bibi?"

Tayuya menyembunyikan dirinya dan mengintip kejadian itu. _'Ada apa ya?'_ benak Tayuya.

Mebuki mendekat dan menunjuk wajah Sakura. "Kau akan menikah 3 hari lagi. Apa yang akan Sasuke katakan ketika ia tau kalau calon istrinya adalah seorang lesbian?!" Bentak Mebuki. Untuk pertama kalinya Mebuki galak.

Tayuya tercekat mendengar teriakan majikannya. _'Apa_ _lesbian? Nona dan Aira-san lesbian?'_ Tayuya mengingat perasaan tak jelasnya pada Aira tempo hari. Ia berpikir itu terjadi akibat aura lesbian yang menggoda dari Aira (plak..! Gaje).

"Tidak! Aku tidak lesbian bu." bantah Sakura.

"Ibu sudah curiga pada kalian dan hari ini ibu MELIHAT sendiri! Aira! Kau gadis pembawa pengaruh buruk! Kau merusak anakku..!"

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan Sakura dari penjara ini Bi,, Sakura tidak bahagia. Dia tidak mencintai Sasuke un." jawab Deidara.

"Aku tak peduli jika Sakura menyukai orang lain selain Sasuke! Tapi aku TIDAK SUDI jika anakku menjadi seorang LESBIAN!" Mebuki marah sambil menangis.

Deidara dan Sakura bertatapan. Mereka bicara dari hati ke hati.

_'Gimana un?'_

_'Ya sudah jujur saja. Semoga ibu mengerti.'_

_'Baiklah un.'_

Setelah mereka bicara memakai hati, mereka berdua mengangguk mantap.

"Bibi, aku ini laki-laki" Deidara mengaku.

Mebuki dan Tayuya kaget berjamaah walaupun di tempat yang berbeda.

"Aku pacar Sakura. Teman SMA nya dan pemilik kost tempat kakaknya Sasuke tinggal un. Namaku Deidara." Deidara menunduk. Sakura pun menunduk.

_'Ah, aku ingat! pantas aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Dia pria cantik yang waktu itu melindungi nona.'_ pikir Tayuya. _'Berarti, aku tidak lesbian, dia kan laki-laki.'_ Tayuya kegirangan sendiri.

"Aku mencintai Dei bu. Dei akan membawaku pergi. Kumohon jangan halangi kami. Ibu ingin aku bahagia kan?" Sakura masih menunduk.

"TUNGGU! Kau..." Mebuki menunjuk Deidara. "LAKI-LAKI?" mata Mebuki terbelalak.

"Iya un.. Un, tunggu sebentar." Deidara memasukan tangannya ke dalam dadanya lebih tepatnya ke dalam bra nya Konan, lalu mengeluarkan balon air yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Lihat.. Dada ini palsu. Dan lihat lengan atasku.." kali ini Deidara membuka sweter panjangnya. "Lengan pria berotot kan?" tambah Deidara.

Mebuki lemas ketika melihat Deidara benar-benar laki laki.

"Tidak terlihat seperti lengan berotot. Itu hanya terlihat sedikit atletis seperti lengan kurus wanita yang suka fitnes. Seperti lenganku." ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan lengannya yang tak jauh beda bentuknya dengan Deidara. Namun memang Deidara sedikit lebih kekar dari Sakura.

"Diam kau baka pink! Un!"

Mebuki masih shock melihat Deidara versi asli. Akhirnya Mebuki lemas dan terduduk di sofa.

"Aku masih sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan kalian. Saku-chan dan Deidara-chan. Err maksudku Deidara-kun." ucap Mebuki.

"Tak apa bu. Panggil saja dia Dei-chan. Tak ada seorangpun yang memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun' bu.. Hahahaha." Sakura tertawa sejadi jadinya.

Dengan tampang kesal stadium akhir, Deidara menginjak kaki Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan sangat kencang.

"AAAAWWWW! Apa yang kau lakukan gadis pirang?! Begitukah sikapmu pada wanita?!" Sakura membentak Deidara sambil meringis dan memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Cih, kau wanita un? Benarkah itu un? Tak ada wanita yang kasar dan sadis sepertimu yang sanggup menghancurkan beton dalam satu pukulan baka pink!" Deidara berkata dengan nada bicara yang menantang sambil mencibir.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan mencengkeram baju Deidara dengan kedua tangannya lalu menariknya secara paksa sehingga Deidara juga berdiri.

"KAU MAU MATI YAAA?!" bentak Sakura.

"KAU AKAN JADI JANDA JIKA AKU MATI UN!" Deidara menyamakan nada bicaranya dengan Sakura.

"KAU PIKIR AKU ISTRIMU HAH?!" teriakan Sakura makin keras.

Tiba-tiba Mebuki tersenyum lalu tertawa melihat kelakuan Sakura dan Deidara. Mereka berdua pun menoleh pada Mebuki namun tetap dalam posisi berkelahi.

"Kalian bertengkar dan saling mengejek, tapi mata kalian sama-sama memancarkan cinta yang dalam." Mebuki tersenyum dan membuat Sakura dan Deidara blushing.

Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Deidara kemudian keduanya kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Ibu senang kau punya pacar yang sangat mencintaimu Saku-chan. Ia rela berkorban untukmu, sebaiknya kau bersikap ramah padanya." ujar Mebuki.

"Itu benar un, seharusnya dia ramah padaku kan bi? Tapi dia sangat galak padaku bi... Hiks." Deidara pura-pura menangis dan langsung di jitak Sakura.

"Tuh kan bi, dia memukulku un. Malang sekali aku memiliki pacar seperti ini." Deidara memegangi kepala benjolnya.

Tiba-tiba Mebuki mendekat dan memeluk Deidara. Semuanya terkejut termasuk Tayuya yang tengah mengintip.

"Aku mempercayakan Sakura padamu Dei, tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Bawalah dia pergi bersamamu." Mebuki menitikan air matanya. Deidara terdiam.

Kemudian Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya. "Aku tak bisa membantu kalian. Karena aku tak mungkin melawan suamiku. Tapi aku akan tetap mendukung kalian." Mebuki menyentuh pipi Deidara.

"Aku mengandalkanmu... Menantu." lanjut Mebuki.

Perkataan Mebuki membuat wajah Deidara merah semerah rambut Sasori dan Gaara. Sakura juga tak kalah merahnya.

Deidara tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Mebuki. "Terima kasih ibu mertua, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Sakura un." ucap Deidara mantap dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

PLETAK!

"Berhenti memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan IBU MERTUA!" Sakura sangat malu hingga menjitak keras kepala Dei.

Semuanya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

"Sekarang adalah waktunya. Apa kau siap?" tanya Hidan kepada Sasori yang tengah memakai jubah dan topeng.

"Tentu saja. Ini jauh lebih mudah daripada menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis." jawab Sasori enteng.

"Demi dewa Jashin. Bukankah kau selalu merayu gadis-gadis itu dengan mudah?" tanya Hidan kepada Sasori yang sudah siap dengan kostumnya itu.

"Kau tau apa otak udang? Jantungku selalu berdebar keras setiap aku merayu para wanita itu tau. Kau tau, aku bahkan pernah-"

"CUKUP SASORI. Waktumu hanya malam ini baka yaro!" Hidan langsung memotong perkataan Sasori yang sepertinya akan curhat banyak.

"Hai. Wakatta wakatta..!" sahut Sasori dengan wajah jengkel.

"Lalu, siapa targetmu?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Ninja di pos depan." jawab Sasori dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin.

Hidan tersentak kaget melihat ekspresi dingin Sasori itu karena Sasori tak pernah menampakkan wajah seperti itu selama ini.

_'The Puppet Master, Akasuna no Sasori. Jadi begini wajah pembunuh berdarah dingin itu ketika akan membunuh targetnya.'_ Benak Hidan sambil menelan ludahnya.

**To be Continued**


End file.
